


Někdy stačí jen vteřina...

by EinnaZ



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: BDSM, Character Study, F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinnaZ/pseuds/EinnaZ
Summary: We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for translator to English.

Bylo to jedno z těch pozdních březnových odpolední, kdy odcházela z kavárny až za tmy. Přes výlohu vyhlédla ven, drobně mrholilo, a tak si jenom pod nos něco nespokojeně zamumlala.

Odvázala za zády bílou zástěrku, kterou měla uvázanou kolem pasu přes černé šaty a rychle ji zmuchlala do skříně. Obula si krvavě rudé lodičky, které v práci vždy ráda vyměnila za nízké černobílé oxfordky, které v mžiku následovaly pracovní mundúr. Nehodlala tady být navíc ani minutu. Doma ji čekala tuna učení – závěrečná zkouška z kliniky se blížila. Ještě zavolala na Jane, druhou servírku, ať si užije večerní šichtu a zachumlaná do červeného kabátu a kostkované šály spěšně vyrazila vstříc svému malému podkrovnímu bytu poblíž Cal Anderson parku.

Na ulicích vzhledem k sychravému počasí nebylo mnoho lidí. V parku se sice potloukaly bůhvíjaké existence, ale Audrey už si zvykla – za těch pět let, co tu bydlela – je ignorovat. Pár chlápků rozvalujících se po lavičkách na ni pokřikovalo a pískalo, ale ona jen nepokrytě dávala najevo nezájem. Zrychlila, pod lodičkami ji prokluzovalo mokré listí a ona cítila, jak jí voda z mokrých vlasů stékala za krk. Sakra, ještě aby byla z toho lijáku nemocná. To by jí tak scházelo, pomyslela si a přitáhla si těsněji šálu. Grr, pitomá psychopatologie. Kdyby neměli nejpedantnějšího učitele na světe, dala by tu zkoušku levou zadní, ale takhle… Nebyla si jistá, zdali bude mít dostatek času vůbec si všechny materiály prostudovat. Večer ji čekaly aspoň tři hrnky kávy, než se prokouše celou tou bichlí, kterou měla na dnešek naplánovánu. Ááá, káva… Horká, vonící, úplně cítila teplý šálek ve svých studených dlaních…

V tom se jí v periferním vidění mihlo něco za stromem. Hlavou jí najednou projel neovladatelný, hlubinný pocit strachu, který vyvřel z neurotického podvědomí. Ten jí velel „Utíkej“. Srdce se jí sevřelo, zrychleně se nadechla a rozběhla se, co jí lodičky dovolily. Doběhla pod nejbližší lampu a otočila se k místu, kde temný obrys postavy viděla. Udělala pár kroků zpátky, aby si mohla být jistá – teď už tam nikdo nebyl. Zvedl se vítr a ona ve vzduchu kromě mokrého listí ucítila i zvláštní dřevitou vůni. Oddychla si.

„Bože, Audrey… Máš bujnou fantazii,“ nadávala si racionálně, ale zůstávala v ní malá dušička. Přísahala si, že už nikdy nedovolí Jane, aby jí vyprávěla hororové historky.

Po tomhle zážitku si raději vybrala nejkratší cestu z parku a držela se v dohledu veřejného osvětlení a rušnějších ulic. Klidná byla až ve chvíli, kdy se za ní zaklaply dveře do jejího malého bytečku. Dýchla na ni ta známá atmosféra útulna a pohody, kterou se celý byt vyznačoval. Dosáhla toho za pomoci striktního minimalismu a taky pár obchůzek bleších trhů, odkud si odnesla prima obstarožní kousky, na které ona ráda nahlížela jako na nábytek s historií, případně přímo s osobností. Osobnost měl rozhodně zelený ušák, který stál u okna a ve kterém si ráda četla. A ten byl její jasnou volbou i dnes a ve chvíli, kdy se do něj pohodlně zavrtala s učebnicí, se rozhodla vyměnit jednu nabuzující kávu za uklidňující šálek kakaa, který ji pomohl zapomenout.

O pár dní později Audrey seděla na baru a v bílé halence a černé sukni, si mezi zdejšími krasavicemi v blyštivých šatečkách, končících těsně pod jejich pozadím, připadala jako padesátiletá bankovní úřednice.

Ale co naplat – Gina se nenechala odbýt a ve chvíli, kdy konečně opustily zkušebnu, obě s uspokojivým výsledkem, se rozhodla ji vzít okusit seattleský noční život. Tak to tedy nazvala Gina. Ve skutečnosti to znamenalo, že zapadly do tohohle podniku pochybné pověsti blízko univerzity, kde hráli techno a věkový průměr by se tu počítal ještě v náctiletých hodnotách.

Zatočila příšerně sladkým Cosmopolitanem a rozepnula si dva knoflíčky od krku, aby poodhalila trochu záňadří a nevypadala jako poslední stará panna ve městě. Ještě že Gina vedle ní vypadala alespoň trochu k světu. Odhodila sáčko a teď vystavovala svá prsa velikosti D v bílém topu, který zářil na míle daleko a místním mužům vypaloval zrak. Ale oni se velmi rychle adaptovali a začali používat hmat, jak si Audrey stihla (také velmi rychle) všimnout. Nicméně pravda byla, že Ginnin topík jim vysloužil nevysychající přísun drinků. A tak seděly na baru, popíjely v družné konverzaci a Gina sem tam odpálkovala zaslepeného, šmátrajícího dotěru.

Pak ale před ně barman postavil nové skleničky a Gině podal lístek. Ta jej obrátila mezi prsty, na nic nečekala a zvědavě jej rozložila. Chvíli četla se zdviženým obočím a pak jí ho s udiveným pohledem podala.

 _„Rád bych se s Vámi setkal za pár minut před barem. Jde o naši společnou známou… Přijměte tyto drinky jako poděkování za Vaši ochotu,“_ stálo na něm úhledným rukopisem.

Audrey psaníčko v podstatě nezajímalo, dostávala se do stavu lehké opilosti, a tak jen pokrčila rameny a dovolila Gině ji opustit. Netrvalo to ani pět minut, Gina byla zpátky a potutelně se hihňala. Audrey ale její rande-vous nestálo ani za otázku, kopla do sebe skleničku od Ginnina ctitele a požádala ji, zdali by už nemohly vyrazit k domovu. Ta o tom nechtěla ale ani slyšet. Další koktejly nepřicházely, a tak se Audrey rozhodla, že tentokrát platí rundu ona. Vytáhla peněženku, ale přítelkyně jí zastavila ruku.

„Audrey, nikdy si mi neřekla, kdo je ten chlápek…“ poklepala na starou ohmatanou fotku, která byla zastrčena za rámeček. Audrey sklouzla očima na hezkou tvář agenta Coopera, kterou kdosi zvěčnil pro twinpeakský deník.

„Ale taková dětská láska…“ odbyla ji, ale to by nebyla Gina, kdyby ji to stačilo. Vyzvídala dál s takovým zaujetím, že normálně by to Audrey bylo až podezřelé. Ale opilá Audrey nepojala podezření.

„Bylo mi osmnáct. A on byl agent FBI, co u nás ve městě vyšetřoval vraždu mojí spolužačky. Tehdy představoval všechno, po čem moje znuděná dušička toužila – tajemství, dobrodružství, únik z reality. Ale pro mě to bylo mnohem víc. Tehdy jsem se cítila sama na celém světě a on se o mě upřímně zajímal. Pak mi zachránil život a já si myslela, že bychom mohli být víc než jen přátelé. On ale nechtěl – říkal, že jsem moc mladá, že jsem byla součástí případu… A tehdy jsem mu řekla, že jednoho dne, dřív než se naděje, budu dospělá a svou vlastní paní, tak ať si pak dává pozor…“ zasmála se na chvíli utopena ve vzpomínkách a Gina ji pozorovala se širokým úsměvem, kousajíc se do rtu. Oči jí jiskřily.

„Hloupost… Bůhví, kde je mu konec,“ shrnula to Audrey a vyšla za barmanem pro pití (konečně) dle vlastního výběru. Když se vracela, Gina se jí na chvíli ztratila. Ale po pár minutách se k ní zase přitočila a noc se pomalu utápěla v dalších drincích a dívčím hihňání.

Pozdě po půlnoci stály před Audreyinými domovními dveřmi a loučily se. Audrey si plně uvědomovala, že během cesty domů se její stav zhoršil. Cítila se jako praštěná pytlem, motala se a rovnovážné ústrojí také utrpělo značnou ztrátu. Vlastně se cítila, jako by rovnovážné ústrojí ztratila celé. Ještě slyšela, jak jí Gina se smíchem přála „Hezký víkend a oslavu úspěšného složení zkoušek…“, a pak za Audrey zapadly domovní dveře.

Dopotácela se do nejvrchnějšího patra, doma vypila asi litr čisté vody a tak, jak byla, se skácela do postele.

 

To, co si myslela, že byla opilost, pominulo. V hlavě jí bušilo a ona nechápala, kde je a co se děje. Nic neviděla. Ani prudké mrkání a vrtění hlavou ji neosvobodilo od toho, co jí bránilo ve výhledu. Na zrak tedy rezignovala. Ani další smysly jí nepomohly. V celém prostoru bylo ticho, někde za okny klapal na parapety déšť, ale jinak se nic nedělo.

Tak dál, přešla k revizi svého současného stavu. Cítila, jak má ruce zalomeny dozadu pod podivným úhlem. Když je chtěla oddálit, nešlo to – do zápěstí se jí cosi zařízlo a bránilo ji v pohybu. Nezbývalo jí než zůstat opřená zády o tu souvislou plochu, kolem které měla uvázány ruce. Přejela prsty po starém, rýhovaném dřevě.

Najednou si uvědomila, kde je a to pomyšlení ji drobně uklidnilo. Tušení, že se jedná o vlastní obývací pokoj s krovním trámem u západního okna, ji vnuklo další myšlenku. Proč je sakra svázaná ve vlastním bytě? Kdo tu je? Kde vzal klíče od bytu? Ty měla jen Jane a Gina. Obě jí občas zalévaly kytky, když jela na prázdniny do Twin Peaks.

„Gino, Jane… Tohle je vážně blbej vtip! Pusťte mně!“ vykřikla rozčileně do ticha pokoje. Odpovědí jí bylo nespokojené mlasknutí, které se ozvalo od gauče.

Někdo tady byl… Strnula a bezmocně sebou škubla v poutech. Ale nic se nedělo. Zase jenom to ticho. Začala podezírat sama sebe, že si ten zvuk jenom vymyslela. Že už asi začíná z dehydratace blouznit.

„Je tu někdo?“ tentokrát to byl spíše vyděšený šepot, než ono první rázné zakřičení. Audrey Horneová, ač se to zdálo neuvěřitelné, se pomalu začínala bát.

Cítila, jak se jí zrychlil tep ještě chvilku před tím, než se opravdu podlaha zhoupla pod vahou nějaké osoby. Audrey i přes zavázané oči viděla, jak ten dotyčný vstal ze zeleného, lehce ošoupaného gauče a jen tak stojí. Pozoruje ji – pak se ale zavrzání podlahy ozvalo ještě několikrát. Blíž a blíž a blíž.

Teď smysly zareagovaly. Slyšela jeho pravidelný, vyrovnaný dech. Stál tak blízko, až měla pocit, že jej cítí i na svém obličeji. Do nosu se jí tlačila vůně kolínské – bylo to zvláštní, ale ta vůně ji uklidňovala. Jako by ji měla asociovanou s nějakou hlubinnou vzpomínkou bezpečí. Nevěděla s jakou, ale když se na to soustředila, vynořil se jí z podvědomí jen nejasný obrys postavy a tahle vůně. Kde už ji jen cítila…

„Kdo…“ začala a její otázka měla končit „jste?“, ale cosi jemného jí vklouzlo mezi rty a zabránilo vydat hlásku. Nespokojeně se snažila zamumlat do hedvábného roubíku a odpovědí jí bylo tiché „Psst…“.

Ten hlas. Audrey namáhala své mozkové závity a lovila v paměti nejasnou vzpomínku. Ne, ne. Vždycky, když už si myslela, že ji má – vzpomínka se rozplynula. Ona ale věděla, že ten hlas zná, nebo alespoň na patře cítila jeho příchuť. Obvykle byl sametový a jemný, i když teď spíše drhnul a byl drsný, když jí napomínal: „Teď se nehýbej, jinak tě to bude bolet…“

Přihladil jí pramen vlasů za ucho a v ní se opět rozezněl poplašný zvonek. Zazmítala sebou v poutech. To se neznámému ani trochu nelíbilo, a tak ji plnou vahou těla přitiskl na sloup a počkal, až v objetí její bojovnost opadne. Audrey se točila hlava – z nedostatku kyslíku, z té omamné vůně a z vlastního strachu. Nicméně už se nemohla bránit, a tak jen bez hnutí zůstala stát. Té chvilky, než si uvědomil, že se nebrání, využila k tomu, aby si doplnila informace o tom neznámém muži. Byl o dost vyšší než ona, čelem se mu opírala o klíční kost. Byl štíhlý a ona mohla cítit svaly, které se napjaly, kdykoliv se mu vzepřela.

„Hodná holka…“ zapředl jí do ucha a ona najednou cítila, jak v ní ty dvě slova vyvolávají vlny horkosti, které pramenily z podbřišku a prudce proudily do všech koutů jejího těla. Náhle byl pryč a Audrey tu absenci bytostně prožívala. Unikl ji drobný protestující sten, který naštěstí zdusil roubík. Tělo jej chtělo následovat, a tak se ještě naposledy vzepjala, ale její snažení bylo nemilosrdně potlačeno pevnými pouty, která svírala zápěstí a nutila ruce být v nepřirozené poloze za zády.

Ozvalo se rychlé cvaknutí nůžek. V Audrey se napjal každičký sval. Než se vzmohla na jakýkoliv náznak protestu, rychlé cvaknutí a napjatá látka halenky jí daly jasně najevo, že toto není námět k diskuzi. Na ruce se jí lehce sneslo to, co ještě před vteřinou byla bílá šifonová blůza. Prudký nádech jen připoutal jeho pohled na skvostná ňadra, stále sevřená černou krajkovou podprsenkou. Lehce přejel ledovými hroty nůžek po bělostné pleti těsně nad tmavým krajkovím. Opět si vysloužil zrychlené nadechnutí, což u něj vyvolalo lehké pousmání. Nicméně tady bylo ještě spoustu práce k dokončení, a tak se nenechal dále rozptylovat a systematicky se vrhl na sukni. Audrey jen zahuhlala v náznaku nesouhlasu – to byla její oblíbená sukně. Ale nebylo jí to nic platné, za chvíli byl černý tvíd jen cárem na podlaze.

Najednou byla skoro nahá – tak jako před žádným mužem už dlouho nebyla. Alespoň ne za bílého dne v jasné záři stropního světla, která jí z kůže vytvářela zlatavý samet, a kterou Audrey byla schopna zaregistrovat i pod šátkem. Její tělo teď halilo pouze pár kousků prádla a ona si nebyla zdaleka jistá, jak dlouho jí alespoň ty zůstanou. Neznámý několika dalšími střihy pečlivě odstranil zbytky svrchního ošacení a Audrey z toho pomyšlení naskočila husí kůže. Strachy, chladem, vzrušením – raději se bála domýšlet.

Zase se rozhostilo ticho – neznámý poodstoupil a kochal se plnými tvary. Potěšeně sledoval její zrychlené dýchání, červeň stoupající do tváří, drobné záškuby paží, které se instinktivně snažily zakrýt exponované tělo. Miloval ten pohled. Vychutnával si, jak se jeho oběť brání, jak se snaží vyvléknout se z pout, jak bezmocně sténá do látkového roubíku. Stejně se jim to vždycky líbilo… Díval se na ni dlouhé minuty, až se i jeho vlastní rozbouřená krev uklidnila, a on mohl pokračovat ve svém díle.

Audrey Horneová se třásla. Muž stál někde naproti ní a ona se mohla jen domýšlet, co bude následovat. Znovu se ozvaly kroky, jak ji pomalu obcházel. Kroužil kolem ní a ona se ještě víc cítila bezmocná a vystavená. Stál někde za ní a ona náhle ucítila prsty kolem pasu – tiskl ji k letitému dřevu, jako by si ji sloupem chtěl propasírovat do náruče. Pod svázanýma rukama cítila jeho břišní svaly, jak se vyrovnaně zvedaly a klesaly v drobných nádeších. Na nahém břiše cítila bloudící prsty a ve chvíli, kdy se jejich cesty rozdělily – jedna putovala na sever a druhá na jih – se Audrey neudržela a hlasitě vzdychla do hedvábí. On se s hlavou u jejího ramene jen pobaveně pousmál – jejich těla od sebe dělila neproniknutelná hradba trámoví, dotýkal se jí jen špičkami prstů a ona přesto reagovala jako by pro to, co s ní zamýšlel, byla přímo stvořená.

Na hranici temné krajky, která tvořila vůči její pleti tak výrazný kontrast, se zastavil a jen drobnými kroužky stínoval linii, kterou mu látka naznačila. Byl to ten slastný okamžik očekávání a vzrušení. Otázka síly vůle – jak dlouho vydrží, než z ní stáhne i poslední zbytky prádla a zajede do té sladké úžlabiny, která jim oběma dokáže poskytnout tolik rozkoše. Cítil, jak se tělo pod jeho dotyky třese, jak se stává vláčnější a lačnější.

Už to nevydržel. Najednou stál před ní a hladově se přisál na obnažené hrdlo. Zuby škrtl o citlivou pokožku a vymámil z ní roztoužené zasténání. Nastavovala mu jemnou kůži a on si přidržoval měděné kadeře, aby mu nebránily ve výkonu jeho poslání. Laskal ji, nasával citlivou lehce červenou kůži, zatínal do ní špičáky, nehledíc na modřiny a drobné ranky, které jí svou péčí způsoboval. Byla jeho – tak ať to každý vidí…

Ruce mu mezitím sklouzly k zatím zakázanému území střeženému černou krajkou. Ňadra se mohutně dmula, až hrozilo vypadnutí z jejich vězení. On je zachytil v posledním okamžiku a jal se prozkoumávat jejich hebkost a hladkost. Potom sáhl pro nůžky a jedním dokonale nacvičeným pohybem rozstřihl Audreyinu podprsenku přímo uprostřed mezi prsy. Audrey překvapeně vyjekla. Ten výpad nečekala, ňadra jí náhle o několik centimetrů klesla.  Tenkou pokožku na prsou ofoukl lehký průvan.

"Tak krásná…“ sklonil se k té bělosti, která ve svých středech přecházela v růžové, naběhlé dvorce s rudými bradavkami. Dýchl nejprve na jednu a potěšeně sledoval, jak vnímavě reaguje na podněty, které jí poskytoval. Přemýšlel, zdali bude takto perfektně reagovat i na jiné podněty, které jí plánoval přichystat. Poté si vzal do parády i druhou a věnoval jí stejnou pozornost. Na naléhavé vzepření, kterým se mu bezostyšně nabízela, nedbal. Alespoň pár okamžiků – pak to nevydržel ani on, rychlými polibky se propracoval k středům ňader a nasál je do lačných úst. Pohrával si s nimi jazykem, bičoval je promyšlenými tahy a naslouchal sténání, tlumenému hedvábným roubíkem. Neznámý věděl, že už ji má v hrsti. Mohl si s ní dělat cokoliv, poddala by se mu okamžitě. Ale to on nechtěl. On chtěl, aby zešílela touhou, aby ho prosila, aby se stala jen hračkou v jeho rukách.

Její tělo hnané prazákladním instinktem po uspokojení se chtělo přivinout k jeho, ale on jí to nedovolil. Unikal jí a ona lačněla po pokračování. Pánev se jí vlnila, jak cítila nutkavou potřebu cítit ho přímo v horkém klíně. Vyslyšel ji a s ústy na bradavce pomalu sklouzl prsty k poslednímu kousku krajky, která kryla její nejtajnější místa. Nejprve si pohrával s okrajem toho krajkového nic a potom se táhlým pohybem palce vydal na tažení její úžlabinou. I přes hradbu kalhotek cítil, jak moc je vlhká a roztoužená. Jak moc je připravena na ten vpád, jak sama otevírá své brány, jak jej radostně vítá a vzdává se jeho nadvládě zcela bez boje.   

Audrey jen zaklonila hlavu a z úst jí vyšel téměř zvířecí sten. Neznámý si jen pomyslel, že je škoda si tak roztoužené vzdechy nevychutnat, opustil tekoucí klín a přesunul se k její tlamičce. To Audrey nesla velmi nelibě – klín se vztyčil ve snaze následovat prsty, z úst se řinuly zklamané protesty a ruce trhaly pouty s cílem dokončit práci, kterou on opustil. On již však zručně osvobozoval její ústa od roubíku. Audrey se jen vděčně pousmála a hned chtěla svou nově nabitou svobodu využít k tomu, aby jej zavalila otázkami, ale on, když ji viděl se nadechnout, jí jen přiložil prst k ústům. Audrey slabě cítila vůni vlastního lůna a jemně mu nastavený prst skousla. Pochopil, že souhlasí s jeho hrou – žádné otázky…

Potěšen její spoluprací se navrátil zpět k dobývání zahaleného rozkroku. Už nehodlal být trpělivý – ozval se zvuk trhané látky a decentně upravený klín se před ním zjevil ve své hladké kráse. Audrey jen zavzdychala nad nečekaností toho útoku, on poklekl před ni a s téměř posvátnou úctou ji obdivoval. Hnědé chloupky byly zastřiženy a jeskyňka se leskla množstvím šťáv, které z ní prýštily. Pro velký úspěch zopakoval ten kousek s projetím lesklé čárky jedním prstem a konečně si mohl vychutnat toužebné zasténání naplno, nezkreslené hedvábným šátkem. Stálo to za to.

„Tak už to udělejte…" odvážila se rozechvěle zašeptat.

„Co mám udělat?" zachraptěl od jejího klína a pro jistotu nepřestal laskat naběhlý poštěváček, který se prodral mezi závojíčky jejího království. Mezi vzdechy se jí skrze sevřené zuby podařilo vyrazit: „Vy-vy víte…“

„Řekni to…" vybídl ji a přestal s jakoukoliv aktivitou. Ona jen zavrtěla hlavou. Přece nebude prosit o vlastní znásilnění. Jenže bylo to vlastně znásilnění? Když se třásla po pokračování a lačněla po tom, co jí nabízel?

Přesunul se nahoru k hrdlu, které teď neslo stopy po předchozím vášnivém laskání, ale nezastavil se zde, pokračoval až k ušnímu lalůčku, který jemně skousl. „Řekni mi, co chceš, a já to udělám…" šeptal ji dychtivě a ona se poddávala prstům, které mapovaly modřiny na krku. Tam, kde byly již obzvláště vybarvené, zatlačil proti kůži, až ji to zabolelo.

Její důstojnost jí však donutila na naléhání znovu zavrtět hlavou. Nechtěla být aktivním strůjcem svého osudu. Dokud byla pasivní obětí, dokázala se se situací vyrovnat, ale ve chvíli, kdy jí skrz ústa pronikne první požadavek, bude ztracená. Dokáže, že to chce, že to chce takhle ponižujícím způsobem, připoutaná k trámu, navíc s neznámým mužem. Jenže pravdou bylo (kdyby v té chvíli dokázala být upřímná sama k sobě), že přesně takhle to chtěla.

„No tak… Ty to chceš, chceš být moje… Celá. Každičkou buňkou chceš cítit moji péči. Chceš, abych ti hezky tiskl bradavky, až na hranici bolesti. Chceš, abych si podmanil tvoje tělo…“ šeptal ji podmanivě a ona se vzpínala pod tou představou. Ani se jí nedotkne, dokud si sama neřekne – zařekl se. A pak to čekání konečně přineslo ovoce.

„Prosím…" zasípala hladová po dotycích.

„O co?" uhodil na ni tvrdě.

„Chci to všechno. Chci být Vaše, prosím…" drmolila jako v horečce. Rozum byl ta tam a zbyla jen touha. Byla ztracená.

„Tak se hezky rozevři…" pobídl ji samolibě a naznačil jí, že se má rozkročit. A tak poslušně oddálila kolena, ale mu to nestačilo a zavrčel na ni provokativní „víc". Poslechla a on byl spokojen až ve chvíli, kdy stála skoro na špičkách.

A pak konečně splnil její přání. Rozehrál jí na klitorisu smyslnou symfonii v rytmu crescenda, v níž vynikaly zejména jednotlivé úhozy na její nejtajnější bod. Ona tu němou hru prstů doplňovala o zvukovou složku, tak krásnou ve své spontánnosti a přirozenosti. Neustával a symfonie se nepokrytě blížila k vrcholu.

„Tohle – mi – nedělejte…“ trhaně vydechla skrz zaťaté zuby. Dělalo ji zjevně obrovské problémy se krotit. Rty i obočí měla stažené do soustředěného výrazu. Nad horním rtem se jí perlily drobné kapičky potu.

„Chtěla by ses udělat?“ zeptal se jí dráždivě a sám myslel na to, jak touhou exploduje. Audrey už byla jen krůček od té propasti, a když zašeptala „Ano, pane, prosím…“, on jí v odpověď pevně dvěma prsty zmáčkl poštěváček. A vše kromě ní najednou přestalo existovat. Byla jen ona – zmítající se v nejbouřlivějším orgasmu jejího života, dokazovaném celému světu hlasitou odezvou.

Když přišla první vlna orgasmu, neznámý okamžitě strčil dva prsty mezi rozkošné závojíčky, aby mohl cítit stahy poševních stěn. Překvapilo ho, jak úzká je, přestože byla tak vzrušená. Ale to vůbec nebylo na škodu. Naopak… Když si představil, jak mu tahle úzká pička mohutnými stahy ždímá penis, málem se udělal taky. Ale honem tu představu vyhnal z hlavy – teď ještě nebyl jeho čas. Tohle úsilí mu bude následně nadmíru vynahrazeno.

První orgasmus odezněl a ona se stále ještě cukala nabodnutá na jeho prstech. A tak se rozhodl si s ní ještě pohrát. Zarazil je ještě hlouběji do kundičky a začal ji pomalu, rytmicky protahovat. Systematicky jí při přírazu dovnitř přejížděl klouby prstů po zadní stěně pochvy a při protipohybu zase bříšky hledal bod G. Při tom sledoval její chvějící se víčka, pevně stisknutá k sobě, uvolněný výraz tváře i to, jak teď pomalu visela v poutech, neuvědomujíc si, že si rozdírá zápěstí do krve. Pokračoval a jak se pohlaví rychle přizpůsobilo jeho prstům, přidal třetí, aby ji opět zcela vyplnil. A tak ji zpracovával, sledoval výboje pánve, která mu vycházela vstříc, aby se dostal ještě hlouběji a způsobil jí ještě více potěšení. Uvolněný výraz zase na jejím obličeji vystřídalo soustředění a on se mohl jen domýšlet, že druhý orgasmus není zas tak daleko…

Ten jí ale dopřát nehodlal. A tak s hlasitým mlasknutím vytáhl všechny tři prsty a s radostí poslouchal hlasité protesty, skládající se z prosebného „Néé, teď ne!" i rozkazovačného „Šukej mě!". Zvedl se, prsty si nechal očistit v jejích ústech, která po nich lačně chňapla a vášnivě osála veškerou vláhu. A pak ji nechal být. Nedbal na protesty, naopak přešel pokoj a cosi kutil v kuchyňském koutě. Ještě párkrát zkusila zaškemrat, ale vzrušení pomalu opadalo.

Najednou si uvědomovala reálnost situace. Zcela neznámý muž ji právě přivedl k orgasmu, jehož sílu nikdy nezažila. Na doširoka roztažených stehnech jí ještě teď studily lepkavé šťávy, které se z ní linuly jako z nadržené děvky. V ústech cítila chuť vlastního pohlaví a ta jí připomínala, že to byla krutá realita a ne jedna z jejích fantazií před spaním. Konečně i bolest pronikla do vědomí a ona cítila, jak jí ošklivě pulsují zápěstí a jak má naběhlou kůži na krku. Cítila se ponížená – hlavně tím, jak moc ho chtěla a jak lehce ji odmítl. A teď byl bůhví kde a chystal na ni kdovíco. To pomyšlení ji znovu vzrušilo, ale rozum řekl ne. Tohle už stačilo, Audrey.

Slyšela, jak něco zvedl a postavil to vedle ní. Zvedl ji za boky, ona se k němu instinktivně přimkla, nohy mu omotala kolem boků a jako první ucítila mohutnou erekci stále ještě uvězněnou v kalhotách. Rozum byl najednou v koncích. Potěšilo ji, že ani jeho to nenechává chladným a pokusila se ho rozkrokem svádět. Stačil jediný pohyb a reakce na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat. Zaťal jí prsty do zadku a prchavě vydechl. „Ty malá děvko!“ zasupěl a strhl ji zpět.

Audrey už nestála, naopak seděla na jedné z barových židliček, které měla v kuchyni. Provokativně roztáhla nohy a vyšpulila na něj svou lesknoucí se kundičku. Nabízela se mu jako ta nejposlednější děvka, která touží jen po tom, aby jí pořádný pták projel kundu. On toho využil, páskou obmotal kotníky k židli a nutil ji tak mít stehna široce rozevřená. Na oplátku ji konečně propustil týraná zápěstí.

Ruce jí klesly na kolena, neschopné pohybu. Nejprve se do nich musela vrátit krev. Druhou, už nižší židli, měl neznámý pro sebe. Postavil ji tak, že když se usadil, měl před očima sotva třicet centimetrů vzdálenou vyholenou jeskyňku. Stačilo by jen trochu natáhnout krk a mohl by ochutnávat nektar přímo ze zdroje.

„Teď mi ukážeš, jak si to umíš udělat ty sama…“ přikázal a Audrey trochu zatrnulo. Když nemusela nic dělat a jen si užívala, byla nádherně uvolněná a vzrušená. Ale teď, když bude muset masturbovat před úplně cizím člověkem? Srdce se jí sevřelo. Přemýšlela, zdali je vůbec v její moci tu hru ukončit, či jestli na případné protesty nebude brán žádný zřetel. Neznámý sledoval ten urputný vnitřní boj a tak se rozhodl jí dát chvíli na promyšlenou. On odpověď na tuhle otázku znal. Vytáhl z kufříku u nohou hojivou mast a začal jí masírovat ztuhlá, rozedřená zápěstí. Jeho k tomu vedl čirý pragmatismus, ale Audrey si tu drobnou laskavost užívala.

„Tak začni,“ přikázal jí podruhé a bylo úžasné sledovat, jak se jí ruměnec žene přes obličej. Ale přemohla své zábrany a dodala si odvahu. Sjela rukou ke klínu a začala se rukama hladit po celém přirození. Projížděla závojíčky, až dolů k jeskyňce. Jen poštěváčku se důsledně vyhýbala – to bude zlatý hřeb celého představení. On jako z první řady viděl, jak se celá nádherně rozevírá touhou.

„No tak… Přestaň se jen hladit,“ vybídl ji, protože věděl, že na to čekala. A ona ho poslechla, zvedla pravou ruku k ústům a naslinila si několik prstů. On ale viděl, že to nebylo vůbec potřeba, kundička se celá leskla a on mohl nasát opojnou vůni vzrušené ženy. Ruka sklouzla zpět a zasunula do roztažené kundičky první dva prsty.

„Víc,“ vydechl neznámý a sám si začal hladit svou ohromnou bouli v rozkroku. Audrey opět vyplnila jeho přání a zmizely v ní téměř celé dva prsty. Bylo však vidět, jak je stále napjatá. Nepohodlná poloha jí nedovolovala uvolnit se. Přesto se však začala plynulými pohyby protahovat.

Neznámý ten pohled nevydržel a rozepnul si kalhoty. Penis už měl napjatý k prasknutí, stačilo několik správných doteků a začal by stříkat. Ale on chtěl svůj orgasmus co nejvíc oddálit. Vždycky si jen párkrát přetáhl předkožku přes žalud a pak začal schválně myslet na něco jiného. Tento trik zabíral. Audrey přirážela na vlastní prsty a vzdychala. Rozpaky už byly dávno zapomenuty. Mílovými kroky se blížila k vrcholu. Prsty druhé ruky si rejdila v samém středu své slasti. A zrychlovala.

On to bedlivě pozoroval a v jednom okamžiku hmátl do kapsy, kde nahmatal dva dřevěné kolíčky na prádlo. Trochu zle se usmál, když jí přikázal, že nesmí vyndat prsty z kundičky.

„Jen si ji hezky protahuj!“ pronesl tajuplně a začal jí masírovat vzrušením vystouplé bradavky. Audrey jen zasténala a zrychlila pohyb zápěstí. Už byla kousek, kousíček od vytouženého uvolnění, když jí tělem projela nesnesitelná bolest vystřelující z pravé bradavky. Vyjekla. Ruce instinktivně vystřelily na pomoc týrané bradavce, ale na to on jen pohoršeně zasyčel a zachytil ji.

„Co jsem řekl? Ruce zpátky…“

Vzlykla na protest, ale potom poslušně sklopila hlavu a věnovala se znovu kundičce. Už jí to ale nepřinášelo tolik radosti jako předtím, protože bradavka byla jako v ohni. Zuby tiskla spodní ret, aby nahlas nefňukala. Viděl to, tak se rozhodl jí trochu odpomoct a sám si vzal prsty do parády její klitoris. A ve chvíli, kdy už bylo vidět, jak Audrey nepokrytě vzdychá, na nějakou bolest zapomenouc, se postaral ještě o druhou. Zase vyjekla, ale tentokrát ruce udržela tam, kde patří. Za to ji odměnil uznalým „Hodná kurvička…“ a popleskáním po stehně. Tentokrát ji nedal žádný čas na vzpamatování a stále jí zkušeně honil poštěváček. Audrey nic neříkala. První záchvěv bolesti překonala a teď se jí to začínalo líbit. I při sebemenším pohybu cítila, jak jí od prsou vystřelují jehličky rozkoše směrem ke klínu.

„A to je teprve začátek,“ upozornil ji neznámý chlípně a jí se zamotala hlava.

„Co ji ještě čeká?“ pomyslela si a s tou myšlenkou se odporoučela do náruče dalšímu orgasmu. Její tělo těsně obepínalo prsty, hluboce zaražené v tekoucí kundě, jeho prsty stále ještě tancovaly na naběhlém poštěváčku. Cítila naběhlého ptáka, jak se jí tře o stehno. A u ucha ještě slyšela jeho hlas, který drsně šeptal: „Líbí se ti to, ty malá kurvičko?“

A ona křičela v rytmu jednotlivých stahů, že ano, a pak vysílením omdlela.


	2. Chapter 2

Probudila se nahá ve vlastní posteli. V prvním okamžiku, kdy otevřela oči, měla pocit, že se jí to všechno jenom zdálo, a tak se slastně protáhla s rozjařenou myslí. Ale v tu chvíli začaly přicházet k vědomí jednotlivé části těla a překotně se hlásily o slovo, stěžujíce si na svůj zubožený stav.

„Au!“ vydechla a pomalu skládala paže jednu po druhé zpátky do polohy u těla, neboť ramenní klouby hlásily nepříjemný tah – asi jako by jí někdo vyšrouboval ruce a pak je nasadil zase zpátky. Pokusila se ztuhlé svaly rozmasírovat a rozcvičit několika hmity, ale nepomáhalo to – podivný pocit vykloubenosti zůstával.

Spustila nohy z postele a periferně uviděla vlastní odraz ve velkém zrcadle naproti posteli. Zhrozila se. Nevěřícně přišla až k němu a jemně ohmatávala vlastní krk, protože kdyby nesledovala své pohyby v zrcadle, nevěřila by, že je to její, jindy bělostná, šíje. Teď ji pokrývaly rudomodré podlitiny, fialové fleky i žloutnoucí modřiny, vše od jeho rtů a zubů. Hned jí problesklo hlavou, že je štěstí, že nejde do práce, protože tohle by Jane asi nevysvětlila. Opatrně prohmatávala jednotlivé pohmožděniny a žasla, že některé na sobě nesou drobné kapičky zaschlé krve. Pak jí zrak spočinul na zápěstích, na kterých se lana také značně podepsala. Děsilo ji pomyšlení, že nic z toho včera ani nevnímala. Najednou jí z toho všeho naskočila husí kůže a ona honem vstala, přeběhla pokoj a oblékla si tričko. Jak ho ale přetahovala před ňadra, zubožené bradavky se okamžitě ozvaly. Vydechla bolestí a v prvotním pokušení si je promnula, ale to neměla dělat. Do trýzněné tkáně se nahrnula krev, ony ztuhly a ona mohla jen usykávat bolestí, jak byly najednou přecitlivělé.

Otočila se k posteli a na nočním stolku viděla něco, co tam nepatřilo. Cítila se jako Alenka, když se na něm zatřpytily dvě skleněné fioly. Tohle ale rozhodně nebyla verze pro děti – protože pravý flakón měl na sobě napsáno na bradavky a levá cedulka ji instruovala, že hojivou mast má natřít na zápěstí. Rozhodla se tedy spadnout do králičí nory a následovat úhledně sepsané instrukce. A nakonec to nebylo tak zlé – bradavky zvláčněné olejem přestaly pnout tričko a bolestivě se o něj třít. Zápěstí zase žíznivě vsákly hojivou mast a kůže se začala regenerovat. Zvědavá však byla zejména na přeložený list pod nimi.

_„Raději si na ně nic neoblékej a choď nahá. Přece jen nejsi zvyklá… Ale s tím něco uděláme…“_ stálo na něm jako suché konstatování, bez podpisu. A pod tím vším úplně dole si neodpustil ještě postskriptum: _„Čekej mne v šest, hezky nahá, na všech čtyřech a čelem se opírej o postel.“_

Audrey zničeně dosedla na postel. Dnes večer ji chce opět navštívit její tajemný mučitel. Nevěděla, jak se ohledně této informace má cítit. Slovo rozpolcená by nevykreslilo ani slabý odvar toho, jaký boj se v ní rozpoutal. Audrey ze včerejšího večera si jen smyslně skousla ret a pomalu s přimhouřenýma očima přikývla. Jenže současná Audrey – ta racionální a snažící si zachovat alespoň poslední zbytky důstojnosti a dobré mínění o vlastní osobě – se na ni zaškaredila.

„To včera bylo prosté znásilnění, nemohla jsem se bránit…“ racionalizovala si včerejší události.

Chtivá Audrey na ni úkosem pohlédla a ta současná před tím pohledem raději utekla do koupelny. Doufala, že dostatečné množství vody a mýdlové pěny smyje jeho dotyky, které jí stále pálily na kůži. Opatrně mydlila intimní partie, když se opřená o roh vany opět zjevilo její včerejší já.

„Ale ty jsi to chtěla! Prosila jsi ho, aby tě šukal…“ natáčela si na prst loknu a v rámci nerovného boje jí začala v mysli přehrávat scény z včerejšího intenzivního zážitku. A pro větší umocnění vlastních slov jí párkrát zmáčkla replay u scény, kdy sténala, že chce být jeho a chce cítit ty všetečné prsty hluboko v sobě. Současná Audrey po ní jen cákla vodou, bytostně si vědoma toho, jak ji ty vzpomínky opět vzrušily. Bradavky se jí postavily do pozoru, což neuniklo té druhé.

„Pokrytče!“ posmívala se a poslala jí vzdušný polibek. Její práce tu, zdá se, byla u konce.

Aby Audrey zaplašila všechny ty vzpomínky, ponořila se pod hladinu. Otevřela oči a koukala na strop. Věděla, co musí udělat – musí se tomu vzepřít, jinak už se nikdy sama sobě nedokáže podívat do očí. Zavolá Jane, jestli by u ní nemohla pár dní zůstat – nebo odjede domů, do Twin Peaks. Stejně už jí skončilo zkouškové… Jenže to všechno by byl jen útěk. A ona nebyla zvyklá utíkat. Měla by to spíš nahlásit na policii… V tu chvíli jí došel dech a ona se vynořila rozhodnutá, co udělá.

 

Snažila se zachovat si chladnou hlavu, objednala si donáškou čínu a snědla ji v ložnici. Měla pocit, že kdykoliv se ocitne v obývacím pokoji, tak na to musí myslet. A to jí rozhodně nepomáhalo. Nicméně dnes večer chtěl zneuctít i ložnici a ona doufala, že se tak nestane. Že tomu zvládne zabránit.

Její počínání začínalo připomínat plánování bojové akce. Vše v místnosti mělo přesně dané místo a s ním velmi úzce svázaný důvod svého umístění. Metodicky si ještě jednou procházela v hlavě, jak to hodlá udělat. Spokojeně pokývala hlavou. Agent Cooper by byl na ni pyšný. Zvážila většinu možností, udělala závěry a připravila se na ně. Zarazila se – to bylo již podruhé během pár dní, co na něj myslela. Nevěděla proč, obvykle si na něj vzpomněla jenom, když byla v Twin Peaks. Když byla v Seattlu, jako by měla jiný život, do kterého nepatřil ani on, ani vzpomínka na něj.

Čím více se blížila šestá hodina, tím se cítila nervóznější. Snažila se sledovat nějaký film v televizi, ale nemohla se soustředit. Vůbec nevěděla, co se tam děje, jen za obrazovkou znovu a znovu viděla výjevy ze včerejšího dne. Nedokázala zůstat sedět. Vyskočila a začala si připravovat kávu. Doufala, že ji horká káva pomůže se vzpamatovat.

Hodiny odbíjely půl šestou, když se ozvala rána. To jí vypadl horký hrnek. Honem rychle klekla na kolena a jala se zamést tu spoušť, ale ruce se jí třásly…

„AU!“ vyjekla a sevřela do dlaně pořezanou ruku. Rozhlédla se, přitiskla na krvácející ránu poblíž ležící utěrku a přemýšlela. Doma nic neměla, ale naproti byla lékárna – mohla by si tam skočit pro nějakou náplast. Protože jinak byl její plán v koncích, s pořezanou rukou ho nesváže. Mrkla na hodiny, měla ještě čas. Popadla kabát a s dlaní stále ovázanou utěrkou vyběhla do tmavého podvečeru. Brala schody po dvou, jejich dům takovou vymožeností, jako byl výtah, nedisponoval. Probíhala odpočívadlo v přízemí, když najednou se před ní zhmotnil stín a paže ji strhly ze schodů. Vykřikla, ale okamžitě byla umlčena rukou v kožené rukavici. Snažila se ho kousnout, bojovala proti vytrénovaným pažím, ale neměla nejmenší šanci.

„Kampak, holčičko? Přece bys mi nechtěla utéct…“ šeptal a tiskl ji k sobě na hruď, aby mu neviděla do tváře. Jednou paží ji sevřel jako do svěráku, druhou jí vytrhl utěrku a hbitě jí ji přetáhl přes oči. A v tu chvíli si Audrey uvědomila, že ho musí znát. Musí – jinak by mu na tom tolik nezáleželo. Usilovně přemýšlela. Kdo by to mohl být? Proč se jí tak nezvaně vplížil do života? A čeho tím vším vlastně hodlá dosáhnout?

Cítila, jak ji před sebou strká, ale k jejímu překvapení ji nevede po schodech nahoru. Zarazila se a vzepřela se.

„Dolů? Ale vždyť tam byly jen sklepy. Tam přece nikdo nechodí…“ napadalo ji horečně a pak jí to došlo. To je právě ten důvod, proč tam jdou! Vlna paniky jí zaplavila tělo. Úplně zcepeněla. Ne! Takhle to nemělo být! Takhle nebude moct uskutečnit svůj plán. Netrpělivě ji pleskl přes zadek. Rychle přemýšlela, jestli se jí podaří ho umluvit. Snad. Ale to by musela být poslušná a vstřícná. A tak se znovu ochotně rozešla.

Zastavili a on ji pustil. Stála bez hnutí, kolem sebe cítila chlad a zápach zatuchliny. Věděla, že tady pod domem je spousta místností jako stará kotelna, či prádelna. Dům byl postaven na začátku minulého století a tak tady tyto pozůstatky minulosti pomalu chátraly. Nikdo je nevyužíval. Ani ona tady nikdy nebyla, takže i kdyby se náhodou dostala z jeho područí, jistě by ji v labyrintu pod domem brzy dohonil.

„Budeš hezky poslušná?“ poprvé promluvil nahlas a zřetelně. Audrey se opět vybavila nejasná vzpomínka. Ten hlas znala, ale intonace a obsah ji mátly. Takhle obvykle ten dotyčný nemluvil. Nedala na sobě znát, co si myslela a horlivě přikývla. Hlas přicházel z rohu místnosti. Úplně si dokázala představit, jak stojí opřený o stěnu se zkříženýma rukama a s pobaveným úsměvem sleduje její nejistotu. Byl od ní docela daleko, ale ona přesto cítila, jak jí pod upřeným pohledem naskakuje husí kůže. Zvlášť, když prohlásil: „Tak si tě vyzkoušíme. Svlékni se…“

Věděla, že to přijde. Jen nečekala, že to půjde takhle rychle a hlavně, že to bude jenom na ní. Zhluboka se nadechla. Uklidni se, nahou už tě viděl…

A začala pomalu plnit zadaný úkol. Setřásla z ramen červený kabát, který si ještě ani nestačila dopnout. Hodila ho na zem a byla ráda, že nevidí, do jakých podmínek dopadl. Pod ním měla jen domácí kalhoty a tričko – nečekala, že se mu dostane do rukou tak brzy.

„Boty a kalhoty…“ radil ji a Audrey přeběhl mráz po zádech z míry chtivosti, která z toho hlasu přímo kapala. Přesto se nepřiblížil ani o píď, což ji pomohlo donutit se pokračovat. Předklonila se k zipům na kozačkách a jemu se naskytl vzrušivý pohled do výstřihu. Včerejší černá krajková podprsenka byla ta tam a dnes se prsa houpala volně v prostoru. Bledá jemná kůže sem tam označená jeho vlastním znamením. Skopla kozačky, které dopadly na zem s hlasitým „žuch“, což ho vyrušilo z fascinace záňadřím. Audrey už se mezitím přesunula ke knoflíku u kalhot. Zaváhala a on vyčkávavě přimhouřil oči. Ještě jeden nádech a něco by namítl ohledně proklamované poslušnosti, ale v ten okamžik už kalhoty spadly ke kotníkům a ona z nich vystoupila. Zapotácela se. Na chvilku měl pocit, že to neustojí a tak se napjal k tomu, aby ji zachytil, ale ne. Zůstala před ním stát jen v bílém tričku a bílých kalhotkách. A chtěla pokračovat. Zahákla prsty za okraj trička, ale on ji zastavil tichým zavrčením: „Dost!“

Obcházel kolem ní, jako dravec obchází kolem své kořisti, kterou si chce vychutnat, teprve až v jejím mase bude dostatek adrenalinu. V Audrey ho už bylo hodně, ne však maximum. To teprve přijde…

„Tak krásná a tak poslušná… A ty jsi mi to nechtěl věřit,“ přiblížil se k ní a Audrey sebou cukla. On je tady ještě někdo další? Instinktivně dala ruce před sebe, aby se chránila před dalším neznámým, ke kterému ten první mluvil. Ale nic – nic neslyšela, ani odpověď ani další vzrušený dech. Co je to zase za hru?

„Za to ti odpustím včerejší trest, který sis vykoledovala…“ dodal a ona se k němu nechápavě otočila čelem a než stačila cokoliv říci, na ústa jí cosi přistálo. Byl to proužek něčeho jemného, co hladilo rty a obkreslovalo jejich kontury. Bylo to na dotyk nepoddajné, jak se přesvědčila, když jí to pohladilo po tváři a sklouzávalo dolů po krku. Bylo to ohebné a pružné, když jí ta věc sklouzla pod ňadra a pokusila se je nadzvednout. Nejprve jedno a potom druhé. Důrazně obkroužil zahalenou bradavku. Prudce se nadechla a jemu bylo jasné, že dostatečně nepřemýšlí nad jeho poznámkou. Náhle byla ta věc pryč z jejích ňader, ozvalo se zasvištění a ona ucítila štípnutí na zadku, až poposkočila. Z úst jí vyletěl poplašený výkřik, ale nebyl to výkřik bolesti, spíše jen překvapení. Ruce jí vyletěly a uraženě třely postižené místo.

„Pořád nevíš? Ale to bys měla. Vzpomínej…“ usměrnil ji drobným šlehnutím přes prsty. Tady ruce neměly co dělat. Pochopila a spustila je opět podél těla. To se mu ale nelíbilo – nechtěl ji omylem šlehnout a tak jí urovnal ruce za zády. Teď si objímala lokty dlaněmi a to jen vystrčilo vpřed trčící ňadra, ještě decentně zahalená v bílé bavlně.  

Ostýchavě přiznala, že neví. Jak by mohla vědět, co se tomu šílenci urojilo v hlavě? Jak mohla vědět, co podle jeho měřítek provedla? Tohle bylo absurdnější než… Au! Další přesně zacílené šlehnutí přes sněhobílé kalhotky. Napodruhé svůj výkřik zkrotila již v počátku. Přinutila se přemýšlet. Probudila se přivázaná k trámu. Myslela si, že jde o blbý vtip Jane nebo Giny. Ale pak se zjevil on a chtěl, aby se nehýbala…

„Vzpírala jsem se, když jste mi chtěl rozstřihnout oblečení…“ vydechla, když ji bičíkem objížděl hranice kalhotek a zrovna zatlačil na jedno příhodné místo umístěné mezi stehny.  

„No vidíš, ještě že jsi mi to připomněla. Za to si zasloužíš pět dalších…“ usmál se a Audrey by mu za ten tón nejraději vyškrábala oči. Ale místo toho jen hněvivě zatla zuby v předtuše bolestivé výplaty. A okamžitě se dočkala – pět rychlých ran přes obě půlky zadečku, který pomalu přebíral barvu jejího obličeje. Ruce však nespustila, jen zaťala nehty do vlastní kůže, na které se teď rýsovalo deset pravidelných půlměsíčků. Vydechla zadržovaný vzduch a zhluboka vydýchávala bolest.

„Zkus to znovu…“ vybídl ji a bičík putoval nahoru po páteři. Hladil kůži přes tenké tričko a až doputoval svou trajektorii, jemně načechral krátké vlásky na krku. Audrey odmítala připustit, jak velmi příjemné to bylo. A jak moc jí to zabraňovalo přemýšlet. Ale nakonec ji to napadlo.

„Neposlechla jsem Vás…“ zarděla se při vzpomínce, což on dobře viděl. Rozhodl se ji trochu potrápit. Vždy se tak hezky červenala, když musela mluvit o něčem, o čem nechtěla. Rozhodl se, že si to užije taky a odvázal jí oči. Zamrkala, a kdyby nestála v nařízeném postoji, promnula by si oči. Byla v malé tmavé místnosti, kterou pro ni ozařovala svíčka, která hořela jen metr od jejích nohou. Mrkla napravo i nalevo, aby zhodnotila situaci. Stála uprostřed staré kotelny – žádná okna, dveře přímo před ní. Aby kdyby kdokoliv přišel, viděl její polonahé tělo, osvětlené svíčkou. Stála tady jako exponát na výstavě. On stál ve tmě za ní a bičíkem ji stále cuchal vlasy.

„Poslouchám…Připomeň mi to!“

Chtěla se otočit, podívat se mu do tváře, ale krátké plesknutí bičíku mezi lopatky ji ujistilo, že to opravdu nechce. Nadechla se a kolísavým hlasem mu odpověděla: „Přikázal jste, abych se uspokojovala a nevytahovala prsty, ale já jsem neposlechla…“

„Myslíš ten okamžik, kdy sis měla jako poslušná kurvička protahovat svou nadrženou pičku a být vděčná, že jsem ti to dovolil a ještě věnoval péči tvým bradavkám? Jak jsem vzal nejprve jednou tvou bradavku…“

Bičík doputoval na pravou bradavku a obkroužil ji. Olízla si vyschlé rty a přikývla.

„A rychle na ni připnul kolíček?“

Rána s plesknutím dopadla na její bradavku – nebyla silná, ale Audrey vyjekla. Předchozím mučením přecitlivělé bradavky úder cítily více než důrazně. Ruce jí chtěly opět cuknout k záchraně týraných koziček, ale tentokrát to čekal a přidržel jí je mírným tlakem na místě. Obdivoval, jak i ten mírný tlak ji donutil neztratit kontrolu nad svým tělem, i když on se tak úporně snažil o opak. Bojovala s tím, oči sevřené.

„A pak přišla na řadu druhá…“

Bolestné zasyčení, když se čtvereček pružné kůže dostal do kontaktu s bílou látkou a potažmo s hrotem trčícím skrz ni. Udiveně zdvihl obočí – i když jí muselo být jasné, co přijde, nechala ho to vykonat. Sklonil bičík a přivinul se k zádům.

„Vidíš, jak krásně reaguje?“ promnul mezi prsty bradavky, které se okamžitě znovu vztyčily tak, až se zdálo, že chtějí protrhnout látku a dostat se na svobodu. Přemýšlel, jestli jim to dopřát, ale tu myšlenku zavrhl.

„A vsadím se, že už je i krásně vlhká…“ přemýšlel nahlas, rukou bezostyšně sjel na kalhotky. Zatlačil dvěma prsty do míst, která skrývaly její poklad, a cítil, jak kalhotky moknou od nadrženého klína.

„Vyhrál bych, chlapče.“ Audrey jen poplašeně poskočilo srdce – mluví sám se sebou. Schizofrenie. Bludy. Ty termíny jí v hlavě naskakovaly zcela samy a automaticky. Vždyť se je biflovala skoro celý poslední měsíc. Zkoušku z psychopatologie sice udělala, ale ani ve snu by ji nenapadlo, že se s názornými příklady setká na vlastní kůži tak brzo. Navzdory všem poučkám se odvážila nesměle poukázat na nereálnost jeho bludů.

„S kým to mluvíte?“ odvážila se zeptat.

Odpovědí jí však bylo jen krátké zasmání. „S někým, koho dobře znáš…“

A to mělo zase znamenat co? Je to blázen. Jsi zavřená v kotelně s mužem, který očividně trpí megalomanickými, možná i erotomanickými bludy. Mluví s někým, kdo tady vůbec není. Jak to myslel, s někým koho dobře znám? Myšlenky jí pádily v rytmu prstů, řádících na jejích kalhotkách. A naráz byl konec.

„Mimochodem… Jak jsem řekl – odpustím ti ten trest,“ zašeptal jí s úsměvem do ucha a ona vydechla veškerý vzduch z plic, který si ani nepamatovala, jak dlouho zadržovala. Stála bez hnutí a čekala na jakýkoliv náznak, co se bude dít dál a co od ní očekává. Z nejistoty ji však vyvedla teplá dlaň, která ji tlakem mezi lopatky donutila vypravit se ke zdi, kde na zemi mihotala další červená svíce. Dovedl ji až těsně nad ni. Poručil jí opřít se dlaněmi o chladnou zeď a rozkročit se nad tím malým plamínkem.

Stála přesně, jak si přál, a neodvažovala se hýbat. Natož, aby si dovolila otočit se a pohlédnout svému trýzniteli do tváře. Přemýšlela, zdali se sama bojí otočit z hrůzy, koho v tom muži nalezne nebo zdali se bojí toho, co by ji za takový čin čekalo. Asi obojí…

Ale stále ji v hlavě tlačila otázka, kdo je ten neznámý muž a proč si vybral za svou oběť právě ji. Vědomí to nechtělo připustit, ale někde hluboko v sobě cítila, že ho zná. To pomyšlení, že někdo, koho zná, má takto úchylné sklony a navíc záměr je realizovat právě na ni, ji děsilo.

On stál za ní a pozoroval ji, jak se drobně třese. Přemýšlel, zdali je to chladem, nebo strachem. Doufal, že strachem – to pro něj bylo to nejomamnější afrodisiakum. Přiblížil se a přesně ta jemná směs potu, parfému a specifické vůně strachu mu zarezonovala v chřípí. Jeho vzrušení stouplo – byl čas posunout se dál v lekci. Dvěma prsty objel křivky toho třesoucího se těla a zahákl je za bělostnou bavlnu, která nekladla žádný odpor – stejně jako její nositelka. Nejprve tričko a potom i ten zbytek.

„Tohle si vezmu jako suvenýr…“ zašeptal rolující mokré kalhotky dolů. Na chvíli ucítila u kotníků děsivé teplo a ztuhla. Najednou to věděla… Ne! To nemůže být pravda! Ta vzpomínka byla tak mlhavá, tak zastřená. Ale existovala někde v hlubinách podvědomí, teď se vyvalila na světlo pozornosti a pomalu se přehrávala všem na odiv.

 

Přesně věděla, kdy se to stalo. Ještě před chvílí stála v bance a na protest proti projektu Ghostwood se přivázala k bankovním mřížím a v druhé minutě ležela v nemocniční posteli s kapačkou morfia hluboce zaraženou v útlé paži.

Nevěděla, co se stalo. Ale tělo měla v jednom ohni. Pak jí řekli, že banka vybuchla a ona mohla být ráda, že vyvázla jen s popáleninami druhého stupně na patnácti procentech těla. V noci se propadala do těžkých dusivých snů, plných kouře a ohně, a pak se lapavě vynořovala do denní reality plné bolesti. Potácela se mezi vědomím a milosrdným bezvědomím.

Ale jednu chvíli si bezpečně vybavila: jak se nad ní skláněla jeho tvář. Znala to až moc dobře – již předtím byla několikrát v ohrožení života a vždy, když se probírala, byla nad ní jeho tvář. Starostlivě zamračená, rty semknuté zlostí na ty, kteří jí do toho stavu přivedli. Tenkrát to ale bylo jinak – ta vráska mezi obočím, kterou tehdy toužila důvěrně prozkoumat doteky vlastních rtů, zmizela a ve chvíli, kdy se mu zadívala do očí, málem vykřikla leknutím. Bezpečně poznávala jeho rysy, ale ty oči byly tak… Potměšilé? Záludné? Zlomyslné? Ne – byly prostě jenom zlé… A přibližovaly se. V periferním vidění se jí najednou zablýsklo cosi kovového. Primitivní instinkt jí velel ucuknout a ohlédnout se – což taky udělala a stihla jen vidět, jak se jedna z jejích kadeří ocitá mezi jeho prsty a jak se mihl skalpel, který ji jedním tahem odřízl.

„A tohle si nechám jako suvenýr… Jednou si pro tebe přijdu…“ slyšela ten chraplavý hlas a najednou bylo vše pryč. Tehdy si myslela, že to byl sen. Děsivá noční můra. Nechtěla ani pomyslet na to, že to mohlo být reálné…  

Navíc po tom incidentu v bance už ho neviděla. Až do teď? Audrey byla jako paralyzovaná – bála se otočit a pohlédnout mu do tváře.

„Agente Coopere?“ vydechla tiše. Tak tiše, až to skoro nezaslechl. Přemýšlela, zdali opravdu chtěla slyšet odpověď. Byla si jistá, že nechtěla, ale přesto nedokázala přinutit svoje ústa nezformulovat tu krátkou otázku. Jeho odpověď ji děsila. Stejně tak ji děsilo pomyšlení, že by mohla mít pravdu. Náhle ji ruka chytila za hlavu a zvrátila ji ke straně, aby mu viděla do obličeje. Oči se jí zalily slzami. Byl to on… Její zvláštní agent. S těma krutýma očima, které nebyly vůbec jeho.

„Vidíš, chlapče, ta malá mrška tě poznala… A teď pozná, že si celou dobu zahrávala s ohněm…“ zasyčel jí u obličeje a pak ji na důkaz svých slov kousl do ramene. Šokovaně vykřikla, protože v tu chvíli si i něco jiného našlo cestu do předchozími hrátkami rozmáčené kundičky. Něco malého a studeného rozráželo stěny pochvy a cizí prsty tu věc postrkovaly ještě dál. „Ne, nechejte toho!“ bránila se útoku a on si jen vychutnával, jak se tím mrskáním vibrační patrona dostává hlouběji a hlouběji do jejího klína. Byla krásně těsná a on se těšil, až zmáčkne tlačítko na ovladači a ona se tomu poddá. A najednou jako by poslechl šeptané prosby, prsty byly pryč. Slyšela vzdalující se kroky a pak ucítila kolem nohou jemný průvan, jak se jí cosi sneslo k nohám.

Najednou se ozvalo cvaknutí. Oči se jí prudce rozšířily tím zcela novým vjemem. Nikdy ještě něco takového nezažila. Patronka uvnitř ní zahájila zrádný tanec, nad nímž Audrey, jak si plně uvědomovala, nemohla vyhrát. Intenzita, s jakou kovový předmět sváděl její útroby, byla neúprosná. Zasténala a okamžitě sama sebe okřikla. Ona přece není taková. Ne před ním… Křečovitě sevřela oči, skousla ret a myslela na bolest, kterou si sama zuby způsobovala. Snažila se nemyslet na vemlouvaný hlas, který teď zněl přesně jako on. Protože to, co říkal, bylo tak špatné…

„No tak… Vždyť tobě se to líbí. Být nahá ve sklepě. Být donucená k věcem, které slušné holky nedělají…“

Cítila prsty bloudící ve vlasech.

„Chceš prozkoumat, co ti tvé tělo dokáže nabídnout…“  

Dlaň svírající šíji.

„Chceš být bezmocná, abych si s tebou mohl dělat, co bych chtěl.“

Rozhodný tlak, který ji nutil snížit se do kleku.

„Chceš být svázaná a vystavená všem na odiv…“

 Tlak, aby se položila na záda do měkké vlny.

„A chceš, aby to on viděl. Chceš, abych to já viděl…“

Lupnutí. Oči se jí rozevřely z hrůzy nad ještě intenzivnějšími pocity. Dlaně i paty se zabořily do hebké vlny, v níž poznala svůj kabát. Ta známá látka pod prsty ji malinko uklidnila, ale nic nemohlo zvrátit cval jejího srdce i tepání klína. Zasténala, vklouzla vlastními prsty k poštěváčku a začala jej silně mnout v honbě za vytouženým orgasmem. Koutkem oka zahlédla nad sebou potměšilý úšklebek a raději pevně stiskla víčka. Nechtěla věřit tomu, co dělá. Ale bylo to silnější než ona. A tak před ním bezostyšně roztáhla nohy, honila si kundičku zběsilými tahy zápěstí a nepokrytě hrdelně sténala. Cvak – věc uvnitř ní zpomalila.

„Tak krásná, škoda takovou příležitost nezvěčnit…“ zaslechla ještě jeho slova a vytřeštila oči. Ne! Hlavně ne žádné fotky! Ale spletla se. Dale Cooper nad ní nedržel fotoaparát, nýbrž svíčku, ze které už první kapky vosku padaly na dmoucí se ňadra.

Červené kapky dopadly a rozprskly se na bílé kůži. Vyjekla a přikryla exponovanou kůži dlaněmi. Nebyla to nesnesitelná bolest – jen příliš intenzivní pocit horkosti soustředěný na jednom malém bodu kůže. Rychle ze sebe nehty odstraňovala tuhnoucí kapičky vosku, které stále pálily. To už se ale proud horkého vosku přesunul na bříško, kde obkroužil pupík. Audreyiny prsty se ho snažily následovat, ale vždy byly o něco pomalejší.   

Obličej agenta Coopera osedlal pobavený úsměv a rozhodl se hrát tu hru s ní, místo aby ji okřikl, že takhle by se chovat neměla. A tak uhýbal horkým voskem před jejími prsty a vždy si vybral jiné místečko pokožky, aby ho potrápil trochou tepla. Za chvíli se jí kůže zbarvila do červena od klíčních kostí až po oblast klína a on se mohl přiblížit se svíčkou blíže. Audrey už vzdala honbu za tím zastavit jeho počínání. Vosku bylo příliš mnoho, než aby ho zvládla nehty seškrabovat. A navíc přišla na to, že když je vrstvou vosku pokrytá, další dopadající kapky tolik netrýzní zarudlou pokožku. A tak se rukou vrátila k vibrujícímu poštěváčku.

„Udělám ti krásné odlitky, chceš?“ zeptal se jen tak rétoricky a zaměřil se na pokrývání bradavek souvislou voskovou vrstvou. Jí to bylo jedno. I když sklonil svíčku těsně nad růžové vrcholky, teď už chráněné vrstvičkou tuhé hmoty, necítila bolest. Jen ji to pomyšlení pořádně rozpalovalo a fascinovaně hleděla na to, jak se růžové hroty obarvují do ruda. Hladově hltal očima tělo zkrápěné červenými skvrnami, které byly navzájem pospojované červenými rýhami po jejích nehtech. Když byl spokojen se svou prací, oddálil svíčku a hodlal ji sfouknout. Audrey ale zrovna zasténala přicházejícím vyvrcholením a tak se rozhodl jí dát poznat vosk ještě na jednom místečku.

„Ukaž se mi…“ zachraptěl a ona to ve víru vzrušení ani nezaregistrovala. Hodlala si všechno to ponížení vynahradit bouřlivým orgasmem. Dlouhým, krásným orgasmem, který bude cítit až v konečcích prstů na nohou… Bude jí jedno, jestli bude křičet a sténat. Bude jí jedno, jestli o tom budou vědět všichni v domě. Potřebovala se udělat.

Najednou se ozvalo cvaknutí – vibrace uvnitř ní ustaly. Zakňučela, jako by jí vzali oblíbenou hračku a namáhavě rozlepila oči. Olízla si suché vyprahlé rty a snažila se zaostřit svou pozornost na muže klečícího vedle ní.

„Chtěla by ses udělat?“ otázal se prostě, jako by spolu konverzovali o počasí a on se jí ptal, zdali si nezapomněla deštník. A ona stejně prostě přikývla. Tělem se jí stále přelévaly vlny horka stoupající z práce prstů na vlastním poštěváčku. Nepřestala a bezostyšně se před ním svíjela v honbě za orgasmem.

„Tak si můžeš vybrat… Dovolíš mi jednu poslední věc, já tě nechám se udělat a pro dnešek můžeš považovat tuto lekci za uzavřenou.“

Zadržel jí zápěstí a přiblížil si ho k vlastním ústům. Audrey jen s rozšířenýma očima sledovala, jak ji agent Cooper labužnicky ochutnával a ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil ten šokovaný pohled, se jí s ďábelským úsměvem zakousl do palce.

„Jeden poslední odlitek…“ naznačil pohledem a ona jen šokovaně zalapala po dechu. Copak mu nestačilo, že už teď si připadala jako figurína, která utekla z muzea Madame Tussauds?

Na druhou stranu – zbloudilé kapky vosku již předtím překonaly hradbu chloupků a rozehřívaly klikatými cestičkami její citlivé dámské partie a nebylo to tak zlé… Bylo to dokonce velmi vzrušující. A teď ji žádal v podstatě o totéž. Chtěla to zkusit. To pomyšlení ji trochu vyděsilo, ale strach okamžitě zahnala vlna vzrušení, které jí pouštěl do žil Daleův palec na ovladači vibrační patroly. Sledoval ji s vítězným úsměvem a přimhouřenýma očima – viděl na její roztomilé tvářičce, že vyhrál. Že ji ani nebude moci donutit násilím. Škoda.

Ale spolupracující Audrey na takovémto kousku – to bylo jasné vítězství nad morálkou Dalea Coopera, který se ještě někdy snažil vzdorovat svému osudu Toho druhého. Ale teď ho tak rád nechával dívat se. Nutil ho to všechno sledovat a ještě ho mučil popisováním těch nejmenších podrobností. Chrochtal v duchu slastí nad neposkvrněností jejího těla, nad tím, jak nádherně spolupracuje i na těch nejzvrhlejších úkolech. A taky mu nezapomínal předhazovat tvrdou erekci, kterou z toho měl on sám, jako právě teď: „Vždyť se ti to stejně líbí, chlapče. Miluješ to tak jako já. To bílé tělo, na kterém jdou tak nádherně vidět všechny ty drobné modřiny. Tu jemnou kůži jejího zadku, která se tak rychle zbarví do barvy rudých třešní. Ta drobná zápěstí, kterým žádné náramky světa nebudou slušet více než pořádná kožená pouta s očky…Přiznej si to! Podívej se na ni. Jak se jí lesknou oči v předtuše tohoto horkého pohlazení. Panebože! Ona se ti sama prsty rozevírá a nastavuje. Celá kunda se jí leskne, je tak nadržená. Pro orgasmus by udělala cokoliv. Dokonalá kurvička… A jenom naše. Je o tolik lepší, než ta tvoje nudná jeptiška… Tahle se učí velmi rychle, podívej – sama si bere svíčku…“

„Ne tak zhurta! To ti nikdo nedovolil!“ zahartusil na Audrey, která si prsty rozhrnovala závojíčky kundičky a zároveň mu ukradla svíčku, kterou teď nebezpečně nakláněla nad své prsty doširoka odhalující růžový povrch své úžlabiny i se vzrušeným vrcholkem.

„Tohle je práce pro umělce…“ zakřenil se na ni a sebral ji svíčku z třesoucích se prstů. Maniakálně se zasmál a poupravil jí prsty tak, aby mu co nejvíce pomáhaly v jeho záměru. Napomenul ji, aby držela a sám se nahnul k exponovanému klínu. Očima fixoval růžový poštěváček, který bude za chvíli utopen v horké stružce. Ale ona to nevydržela. Neposlechla ho. Prsty v okamžiku zmizely, stejně jako kolena, která se mu kmitla kolem obličeje. Rychle se zvedla, přehodila přes ramena vlněný kabát a dřív, než ji stihl zachytit kotník a zlostně ji stáhnout zpátky, se opřela zády o nedalekou stěnu a nastavila se mu přesně do té pozice, v jaké ji měl před chvíli.

„Chci to vidět…“ skousla si ret tím nejrajcovnějším způsobem. Nemohla být jen pasivním příjemcem. Už ne…

Znovu ten smích maniaka, ale Audrey už to bylo jedno. Vyzývala ho očima, aby tu zvrhlou hru dokončil. V tu ránu byl u ní – nikdy ho neviděla se tak rychle pohybovat. Pohlédl na ni s triumfální výrazem a ona jen pro formu přikývla.

Nádech a výdech. Tři údery srdce. A jedna kapka rudého deště dopadla na jemnou kůži. Minul! I přesto se vzepjala od zdi s výkřikem a napnutá jako struna zvrátila hlavu na chladnou zeď. Bylo to nepopsatelné. Horký vosk stékal jejími nejcitlivějšími místy a rozpoutával v ní pocity intenzity hurikánu. A znovu vedle!

„To si říkáš agent FBI?! Nauč se sakra mířit, Coopere!“ řadily se jí nefiltrovaně myšlenky jedna za druhou a prolétávaly jí mozkem, který byl příliš zaměstnaný signály z týraného lůna. Odvrátila se od zdi, aby mu vynadala, ale pohled na jeho pobavený výraz ji ujistil, že to dělá schválně.

„Chtěla ses dívat…“ napoví ji a ona už jen stihla zahlédnout, jak žhavá rudá láva zalila její nejcitlivější bod. Výkřik. Ale nebyla to už ona, kdo křičet. Ozývalo se to z dálky – ten hlas ale neprosil o slitování ani o to, aby přestal. Její chraplavý hlas se dovolával nejvyšších instancí i bohů, proklínal samu sebe a zaklínal jeho v tiché prosbě o vyvrcholení.

A najednou byla zpět ve svém těle. Vnímala jen horkost na poštěváčku a řádícího vibrátorka v kundičce. Měla pocit, že musí explodovat. Na nejcitlivější část ženského těla jí dopadaly pálivé kapičky a měnily se v tuhou trýznící slupku. Vycházela mu vstříc a pohyby pánve zintenzivňovala vlastní slast. Střídavě vnímala intenzivněji bolest na poštěváčku a vibrace uvnitř. Oddalovala svůj orgasmus, jak jen to je možné…

„Áááá…“ zbloudilá kapka jí sklouzla kolem kundičky až k její druhé dírce. Ta oblast byla taky tak krásně citlivá. Hlavou se jí začaly honit krásně zvrhlé představy. Vosk na poštěváčku tuhnul a nový již nedokázal způsobovat takové pocity. A orgasmus byl stále v nedohlednu…

Najednou zaujatému agentovi, který stále pedantsky pokrýval úžlabinu tenkou voskovou skořápkou, vyrvala z ruky stále zapálenou svíčku. Nesouhlasně zavrčel, ale nechal ji – zvědav, co hodlá dělat. A Audrey na nic nedbajíc se rychle přetočila na všechny čtyři a vyšpulila na něj ztýraný zadeček. Vosk z jejího těla se snesl na kabát jako čerstvý sníh a jak se jemně předklonila v jasné instrukci, na jaké místo se má přesně zaměřit, voskem ztuhlá kůže povolovala a ona cítila, jak se obnovuje její pohyblivost a jak se jí ňadra lehkým zhoupnutím osvobozují od svírající nadvlády vosku. S tichým pokorným prosím, které rozehrávalo všechny jeho struny, mu podávala svíčku. Opřela se obličejem o hřejivou vlnu a rukama před ním odhalila pokračování své úžlabinky – oblast, kterou ještě žádnému muži k prozkoumání neposkytla. Ztichlou kotelnou se ozvalo ještě jednou tiché, škemravé zaprosení a on si pro tentokrát dovolil ji poslechnout – když tak rozkošně prosila o další mučení.   

Rozhodl se jí pomoci. Vibrace v jejím lůně se najednou rozohnily a trhavě ji naplňovaly stoupajícími vlnami rozkoše. Její útroby byly drceny železnou rukou vibrační patrony a ona se jen třásla v očekávání mohutného výbuchu. Věděla, že už to dlouho nevydrží. Ruce se jí podlamovaly, výkřiky už nestačila tlumit – sténala naprosto otevřeně a hlasitě. A náhle do její svatyně vjel tvrdý penis a rozrazil ji až na dno. To jí stačilo – během vteřiny byla v extázi. Vlny rozkoše ji zaplavily a ona se jen modlila, ať nepřestane. Ať si nemyslí, že už je. Bože, ať pokračuje. Měla pocit, že spolu s vibrační patrolou ji musí zákonitě roztrhnout. Přirazil a ona už se ani neudržela na rukou. Kunda se jí svírala mohutně kolem svého uchvatitele a pevně jej masírovala. Cítila se jako napíchnutá na rožeň. Měla pocit, že ten orgasmus neskončí, vždy byl ještě o stupínek intenzivnější. Ovšem ten nejposlednější byl strhující a bombastický.

 

Ztěžka oddychovala a cítila, jak ve vlnách ustupuje napětí i vzrušení a nastává uvolnění. Nejraději by se stulila do klubíčka a kňučela bolestí, která teď, když opadlo vzrušení, byla nějak míň hezká a daleko intenzivnější. Ani nevěděla, kde je on – jen cítila, jak ji něco lepkavého dopadá na záda.

Chtělo se jí brečet. Kouzlo pominulo – tohle nebyl Dale Cooper. Pak už jen cítila ty cizí ruce, jak ji zvedají z podlahy a šátrají v jejím pohlaví po vibrační patronce, a nehty, jak z ní sundávají zaschlý vosk. Strpěla to, i když ji neovladatelně roztřásla zima. Celé tělo ji bolelo. Cítila, jak ji balí do kabátu a nasazuje ji kozačky. A pak popostrkována jeho dlaněmi doklopýtala pět pater do vlastního bytu. Ponořil ji do horké vody, která odstranila poslední zbytky vosku.

Seděla tam, dokud neklaply dveře od bytu a v tu chvíli cítila, jak ji po tváři skanuly první slzy zoufalství, vzteku a ponížení.


	3. Chapter 3

Zdánlivě bezmyšlenkovitě leštila skleničku a pozorovala zamilovaný pár u stolečku, který si nad jedním hrnkem kakaa už asi hodinu ohříval spojené dlaně a povídal si. Čelíc takové dávce zamilovanosti se jí v jejím rozpoložení mysli chtělo tak akorát zvracet. Podmračeně je špikovala pohrdlivými pohledy a stejný pohled vrhla i na nově příchozího, který právě s hlasitým zacinkáním dveřního zvonku vstoupil.

Srdce se jí sevřelo. Agent Cooper ve svém charakteristickém baloňáku, který po odložení odhalil ještě typičtější černé sako se sněhobílou košilí. Jeho zjevení ji přikovalo na místě a ona nedokázala adekvátně zareagovat ani ve chvíli, kdy se usadil přímo naproti ní k baru. Pohledem ji vyzýval, aby přišla blíž a obsloužila ho. Ale ona zůstala jako přimrazená.

Najednou si uvědomila, jak moc jí tohle všechno začíná přerůstat přes hlavu. Dokud se to vše odehrávalo za zavřenými dveřmi bytu, měla pocit, že by si s touhle situací mohla poradit sama. Že ho dokáže zvládnout – minimálně svázat a zavolat policii. Ale tohle už začínalo vážně zasahovat do všech oblastí jejího života… Její byt, dům, práce. Copak tohle jeho řádění nemá žádné hranice? To jí chce vážně opanovat a ovládat celý život? Hrdlo se jí úzkostně stáhlo. Rozhodla se – potřebuje pomoc. Tohle už vážně sama nevyřeší.

Pozorovala jej skrze přivřená víčka – sledovala hlavně ty zneklidňující oči s panenkami jako špendlíkové hlavičky. Když odvrátil ty pichlavé oči, srdce jí vždy pomalu roztávalo, protože to byl agent Cooper. Ale co se mu to sakra stalo? Kdo s ním takhle vyjebal? A jak jej mohla vrátit zpátky?

Konečně se tělo podvolilo vůli a ona mohla pomalu odlepit paty od země a dojít k němu.

„Co tady chcete?“ zasyčela a snažila se, aby to znělo spíše útočně, než ustrašeně. Nebyla si jistá výsledkem, protože se mu jen cosi zlého mihlo v očích a zachytil ji přes bar za zápěstí. Sakra – příliš blízko…

„Ale co to do tebe vjelo, miláčku? Vždyť včera se ti to tuze líbilo…“ usmál se na ni predátořím úsměvem, ze kterého jí tuhla krev v žilách. Stáhl ji blíž k sobě a hbitými prsty rozvázal černý šifonový šátek, kterým ji ráno zahalila krk. Potěšeně se usmál, když pod ním nalezl stále patrné modřiny. Vztáhl ruku, aby se s nimi mohl důvěrně přivítat, ale ona se mu jen zlostně vysmekla a poodstoupila.

„Nechte toho! Už nebudu hrát žádné Vaše hry!“

Nebezpečně se mu zaleskly oči. _Vykuchám tě jako podsvinče, ty malá děvko! Budeš jeho první. Tvoje krev bude krásně teplá a sladká. Možná trošku trpká hrůzou, protože věř, že si tě vychutnám… A ty budeš křičet!_

Ustoupila ještě o jeden krok zpět – vypadal, že ji uhodí. Ale ovládl se – zachoval si ten vědoucí úsměv šelmy.

„Tak ty nebudeš?!“ opřel se o pult a upřel na ni pochybovačný pohled. Ještě couvla, absolutně zaskočená jeho sebejistotou, že proti němu nic nezmůže.

„Zavolám na Vás policii…“ vyhrkla to první, co ji napadlo. A on se jenom nad tou planou výhružkou rozesmál.

„Nezavoláš… To bys jim musela nahlásit, že tě obtěžuje tady svatoušek Dale Cooper osobně. Zničila bys mu pověst. Kariéru u FBI. A to ty neuděláš – vždyť ty ho přece pořád miluješ, ne?“

Trhla sebou, čímž se jasně usvědčila. Jeho pobavení nad touto situací ještě stouplo.

„Vidíš, mám pravdu. Tak se nebraň. Bude se ti to zase líbit…“

„Ne!“ zašeptala už podstatně méně prudce a zalétla pohledem k dvojici, která byla stále tak zabraná do sebe, že vůbec nevnímala situaci u barového pultu. Protože kdyby se otočili, bylo by jim jasné – že se něco děje. Drobná servírka v černých šatech se tiskla k přípravnému pultu a muž naproti ji na něj přišpendloval pohledem. Bystřejší pozorovatel by si mohl všimnout netrpělivého zaškubání u jeho levého oka, které se tu a tam objevilo a jen potvrzovalo vypjatost situace. Stejně tak by mu neušlo to, jak dívka křečovitě svírá pult, až jí prsty bělají a zarývají se do umělé hmoty. Nakonec už to nevydržela, sklopila oči.    

„Uvidíme! Pro začátek bych si dal kávu. A ty víš, jak to mám rád…“

Zrudla, ale rychle se otočila ke kávovaru a spěšně vyplnila jeho požadavek. Za chvíli mu již podávala šálek plný jejich nejkvalitnější černé kávy. S cukrem ani mlékem se nezdržovala, nechtěla ho rozčílit. Napil se a pochvalně mlaskl.

„Vidíš, jak nám to spolu jde, když jsi poslušná?“

Zaškaredila se – nesnášela být poslušná. Ale teď účel svědčil prostředky, a proto nějakou pichlavou poznámku spolkla. Nechtěla, aby si usmyslel, že ji zase musí potrestat anebo, nedej bože, to udělal tady na místě. V tu chvíli jí myslí projela živá představa, jak by ji pevně sevřel a vyhrnul by už tak krátké šaty a přímo tady, nehledíc na pár u stolku či na lidi za prosklenými výlohami by ji ohnul přes pult a vyplatil by ji pár výchovných… Zalapala po dechu. Nenáviděla se za to slastné zatrnutí, které jí projelo slabinami.

V tu chvíli na ni už mával mladík od stolku a ona byla ráda, že se může vzdálit z dosahu agenta Coopera. Chvatně hmátla po šátku, kterým hodlala opět skrýt stopy po jeho vášnivém počínání, ale on byl rychlejší. Černý šifon zmizel v kapse.

„Snad by ses nestyděla za to, že jsi moje?“ mrkl na ni potměšile a ona jen nevraživě stiskla zuby. Ale jelikož na ni mladík volal již podruhé a ona se nechtěla s Cooperem přetahovat, vyrazila k hostům.

„Přejete si?“ natočila se tak, aby značky na krku nebyly vidět. Chtěla být už co nejdřív pryč, ale dvojice jí to nehodlala ulehčit. Oba si poručili koláče, a tak Audrey musela vyjmenovat celou nabídku a pak přihlížet jejich hašteření, kdo si jaký dá. Kdyby nebyli přímo před ní, zvrátila by oči v sloup. Najednou se za ní ozvalo hlasité zacinkání. Napjaté nervy zapracovaly a ona se s děsem v očích otočila. Ale byl to jen Cooper, který shodil lžičku na stůl. Omluvně se pousmál a pokrčil rameny, ale ona mu to nevěřila ani za mák. Zvláště, když za sebou uslyšela překvapené polohlasné vydechnutí „No páni“ a dívčino zahihňání. Nejradši by se studem propadla. Teď už nemělo cenu si na cokoliv hrát – už tu spoušť viděli. Snažila si zachovat ledově chladný výraz, ale ponížením rudnoucí tváře ji prozradily. Rychle dokončila objednávku a snažila se při odchodu nevnímat jejich pobavené špitání o tom, že to teda musela být noc.

Když procházela kolem Coopera, ten si ji stáhl na klín a nenechal dvojici na pochybách, kdo si ji takhle označkoval. Bránila se, ale jeho vytrénované paže si s jejím odporem hravě poradily. Nakonec to pro nic netušící diváky u stolku vypadalo, jako že se brání jen tak na oko – právě kvůli nim. Audrey se vyhrnuly do očí slzy vzteku – tohle je její práce! Tohle jí nesmí dělat! Bylo to jen pár dalších zakousnutí do její delikátní šíje a pak ji hned zase pustil. Ale i to stačilo mladému páru k tomu, aby na Audrey se smíchem zavolali, že jim ty koláče má zabalit.

 

„A zůstali sami…“ zadeklamoval ve chvíli, kdy se za dvojicí s balíčkem koláčů zaklaply dveře. Audrey se na něj jen nevraživě podívala a odstoupila od něj, co nejdál to šlo. Hodlala se zase věnovat leštění sklenic, ostentativně ho ignorujíc. Což také pár minut dělala.

Agent Cooper ji pobaveně pozoroval. To děvče ani netušilo, že se sama dostala do té nejnevýhodnější pozice, jaká šla. Instinktivně se před ním schovala v rohu místnosti – za ní jen vysoké skleněné police s alkoholem. A nože nechala daleko za sebou, v podstatě byly teď blíž k němu než k ní. Kdyby si ji chtěl podat hned, neměla by nejmenší šanci. Znovu přejel pohledem po nožích – jeden byl tupý již od pohledu, druhý měl zašlé ostří se známkami rzi u střenky a třetí byl na jeho vkus moc krátký. Ten zaručeně nezaskřípá o žebra – tak hezky teskně, jak to měl rád. Počká si. Ještě je příliš zábavná na to, aby to ukončil. Jak zarytě pucuje ty sklenky a dělá, že se jí nic z toho netýká. Ale ono se jí to velmi týká…

S tou myšlenkou pomalu zvedl hlavu a upřeně se na ni zadíval.

„Sundej si kalhotky…“ řekl nahlas přes půl místnosti, jako by si právě objednával další kávu. Sklenička, kterou právě leštila, se jí málem vysmekla z ruky a roztříštila se o barový pult. Na poslední chvíli ji zachytila roztřesenými prsty, ale ani to nezabránilo sklu poplašeně zazvonit. Pomalu ji postavila, až příliš pomalu. Vypadalo to, že každý záchvěv svalu plánovala dlouho dopředu. Ujistila se, že ta sklenička opravdu bude stát na ploše stolu i bez její pomoci. A ještě jednou… Až pak k němu stočila ty velké, naivně užaslé oči.  

To ho trochu udivilo, opravdu si myslela, že ji nechá být jen proto, že mu řekla NE? Jako by na jejím souhlasu záleželo… Bože, ona si ho vážně pořád plete s Daleem Cooperem. Měl by jí ukázat, že její hodný policajt už tady dávno nevelí.

„Tak bude to?“ obořil se na ni. Jeho obličejem se přehnala přílivová vlna vzteku a ji to hněvivé tsunami odhodilo tak, až narazila zády do skleněných polic. Na chvíli nemohla ani vyděšeně popadnout dech. Také potřást hlavou na znamení odporu, který vyjadřovalo celé její tělo, nedokázala. A tak to jen zkusila hrát na sebejistotu: „Nemůžete mi tu nic udělat, jsme na veřejném místě.“

Ani to s ním nehnulo. Pomalu upíjel doušek po doušku již stydnoucí kávu a přezíravě na ni hleděl přes okraj šálku. Konečně dopil a Audrey se jen chvěla očekáváním.

„Myslíš? Napadá mě asi 17 způsobů, jak ti dnešní večerní směnu můžu zpestřit… Bez ohledu na to, jak moc veřejné tohle místo je. Hm…“

Oči se mu zastavily na tabuli, kde bylo jejím písmem s kudrlinkami úhledně napsáno Čerstvý zázvorový čaj. Pousmál se. Devatenáct!

„A garantuji ti, že některé se ti nebudou líbit!“

Při těch slovech se jí podlomila kolena, a kdyby se křečovitě netiskla k policím s alkoholem, asi by viditelně poklesla pod tím výhružným podtónem.

„Mohl bych tě prostě jenom donutit se svléknout. Tady, před zraky všech kolemjdoucích…“

Audreyiny oči zaletěly k proskleným výlohám, které vedly do jedné z nejrušnějších pěších zón v Seattlu. Za nepropustným sklem táhly hloučky mladých k blízké univerzitě, každý si však v drobném odpoledním lijáku hleděl svého. Jaká byla šance, že by si toho nikdo nevšiml? Nahá v setmělé kavárně…

„Ale to by snad unudilo k smrti i mě…“ pokračoval a ona se nevědomky ošila. Její slabiny ta představa vůbec nenudila. Ale to by mu za nic na světě neprozradila.

„A řekněme, že by to brzy přilákalo nežádoucí pozornost. Musíme to udělat jinak, daleko nenápadněji.“

Vstal a přešel za bar, líně popadl ten krátký nožík a zalovil v misce s ovocem, které měla nachystané na dozdobení nápojů.

„Za barem nemáte co dělat!“ ozvalo se mu za zády, ale byl to jen formální protest. Nepohnula se ani o píď, aby mu v tom zabránila. Potlačil zvířecí zavrčení, ty věčné protesty ho rozčilovaly. Nebyl tady pro to, aby se s ní hádal. A ona tady nebyla proto, aby vůbec mluvila! Na chvíli zavzpomínal na všechny ty staré dobré roubíky, díky kterým mu byl dopřán klid a ticho na práci. No, příště…

Skončil. S povzdechem se podíval na ten malý nožík, který ani trochu nenaplňoval jeho představy. No co, bude muset stačit. Dva kroky a byl u ní.

„Otevři pusu…“ zachovával si ještě mírný odstup. Audrey se jen vyděšeně nadechla v téměř fyzické předtuše toho, co od ní bude chtít teď. Oči se jí zaryly do vykachlíkované podlahy za barem, kam ji asi za vteřinu donutí si kleknout.

Přemýšlela, jestli ještě má sílu vzdorovat. Cítila se malátná, zmámená tím mužem i tím, co s ní prováděl. Cítila se jako noční motýl, kterého tolik vábil svit svíce, až nemilosrdně podlehl jejímu plameni. A ona jeho plápolání propadala čím dál víc…

„Ohni se mnou pojď…“ blesklo jí hlavou a ta myšlenka jako by se jí sama zhmotnila v hlavě. Nevěděla, co to znamená a zdali tu formuli už někde slyšela. Jen ozvěnou jejího mozku se nesla posměšně ta čtyři krátká slova.

A bylo to tady – jedna jeho ruka jí spočinula na rameni, skoro nenásilně. Prudce vzhlédla a on si ji za bradu přidržel.

„Počítám ti to… A jestli nezačneš spolupracovat, tak ti ty tresty vyplatím ještě tady…“ pronesl temně a Audrey z něj úplně cítila sršet zlobu. Zalekla se. Poprvé v životě pocítila strach tváří v tvář agentu Cooperovi.

Neochotně rozlepila čelisti a pootevřela ústa ale jen tak, aby ji nemohl obvinit, že jej neposlechla. Nicméně to mu stačilo a než se nadála, přistál jí v ústech plátek nějaké dužiny.

„Nekousej to, jen to měj pěkně na jazyku.“

Tlakem na bradu ji donutil zavřít pusu. Poodstoupil a ona konečně mohla posoudit, co to tam před chvíli kutil. A v tu chvíli jí do mozku dorazila i podrobná analýza toho, co že to měla na jazyku. Pikantní štiplavost, která sliznici úst naplňovala tupým brněním. Zázvor.

„Konečně ticho…“ vydechl spíš pro sebe a úlevně zavřel oči. Přitáhl si ji blíž, až se jí rty skoro dotýkal čela. Ruka na jejím rameni jen tak bezděčně navíjela na ukazováček jednu z loken. Druhá ruka se přiblížila, a když se jí kolem obličeje znovu mihla čepel, Audrey sebou zacukala. Nepustil ji a ruka s nožem jí přistála na pasu. Audrey si až teď uvědomila, že si něco brouká. Tu melodii znala a teď s nožem pod žebry se jí bolestně vybavovala i slova: _„Hello, darkness, my old friend, I´ve come to talk with you again…“_ Srdce jí bušilo a jeho vemlouvavý hlas jí v tom vůbec nepřidal.

„Cítíš to pálení? To ještě nic není. Vím o místech, na kterých bys ho cítila ještě mnohem intenzivněji…“

Ruka se začala pohybovat, sjížděla níž a níž, kopírovala linii boků a zastavila se na lemu sukně. A pak se nekompromisně vydala zpět nahoru, jenže to už svou pouť postupovala i s šaty. Audrey cítila i přes samodržící punčochy chlad kovu, jak postupoval výš a výš po stehnu. Obávala se i nadechnout, aby mu náhodou nesjela ruka a neproťala odhalovanou pokožku. Agent Cooper stále vypadal blahosklonně, jako by si užíval to, jak rafinovaně si zajistil ticho. Znovu si s rozkošnicky zavřenýma očima začal broukat tu vlezlou melodii. Měla neodolatelnou chuť mu jednu vrazit, aby se vzpamatoval. A kdyby zrovna neměla ostrou čepel opřenou o nahou kůži, nejspíš by to taky udělala.

Najednou se však jeho paže napjala a nůž škrtl o husí kůži, která ji z toho vypětí naskočila. Zabral podruhé, a to už se jí ke kotníkům snesly kalhotky, rozříznuté na bocích do nepoužitelného cáru. Fascinovaně hleděla do pokojné tváře, v níž se nepohnul ani sval…

 

Dlaně urovnaly sukni zpět na bocích. Čas běžel, i když v Audreyině mysli mnohem rychleji než ve skutečnosti, a ona nevěděla, co má dělat. Cítila, jak ji po noze stéká kapka krve – lechtala ji, ale pohnout se se bála. Natož si ji setřít. Ošila se. Ústa ji stále brněla přívalem zázvorových silic, ale účinky již nebyly tak výrazné a provokující jako zprvu. Věděla však, že jediným skousnutím by se její příznivá situace opět zvrátila v úporné trnutí. A tak netrpělivě čekala na první příležitost se macerované dužiny zbavit. Hlavou jí bloumaly tisíce myšlenek. Třeba to, že pokud to takhle půjde dál, za chvíli jí nezbude žádné spodní prádlo.

Vyrušil je až dveřní zvonek. Mladý muž se hrnul do kavárny jako do posledního úkrytu před vlezlým počasím. Rozrazil dveře, až se zvonek mohl uřinčet, což vytrhlo Coopera z jeho meditace. Avšak mladíkovi stačil jediný pohled, který na něj muž za barem vrhl a okamžitě se jal vycouvat.

„Zavřeno…“ zavrčel na něj ještě Cooper, než se stihly zabouchnout dveře.

Audrey na nic nečekala a celou výměnu použila jako zástěrku pro to, aby se konečně svobodně nadechla a oprostila se od vlezlého mravenčení ústní dutiny. Mladík ještě omluvně zagestikuloval za výlohou a rozhlížel se, do které jiné kavárny by mohl zavítat.

Audrey na sobě nedala znát své vítězství nad zázvorovým roubíkem a tak jenom vytrženého Coopera počastovala nevybíravým pohledem. Zrovna, když si pomyslela něco o ušlém zisku a o tom, že ji připravil o spropitné, přejel pohledem regál s alkoholem a usmál se.

„Caorunn… S tonikem zvlášť,“ ozval se a Audrey se zatajil dech. Jeden z nejlepších a nejdražších ginů, co tady měli. Věděla přesně, kde je kvůli své nepoužívanosti umístěn – na nejvyšší polici za jejími zády.

Gina se jí vždycky smála, když si někdo objednal koktejl z těch nejvyšších lahví. Protože to znamenalo, že ona se svými 165 centimetry musí vytáhnout skládací schůdky, vylézt až na poslední stupínek a ještě se postavit na špičky, aby na požadovanou lihovinu vůbec dosáhla. Hosté, kteří si takové pití objednali, obvykle poté, co viděli, jaká akrobacie je k splnění jejich požadavku potřeba, rychle přecházeli na jiné drinky. Jenže teď jí bylo úplně jasné, že právě tato akrobacie je to, co si chce agent Cooper vychutnat. A tak se snažila, aby to měla co nejrychleji za sebou.

Nasupeně rozložila schůdky, až i ony vztekle zarachotily. Cooper ji pobaveně sledoval.  První i druhý schod zvládla lehce, ale při třetím se musela dlaněmi pustit pevných bodů v podobě madel a přehmátnout na police. Pud sebezáchovy se projevil, až když rovnováha zakolísala. Tu chvíli si ale nenechal ujít on a zachytil ji za stehna, avšak nezištná pomoc to skutečně nebyla. Stálo ji to deset centimetrů vyrolované sukně, která teď odhalovala nejen lemy samodržících punčoch, ale i drobné říznutí.

Těch pár kapiček krve jej dočista uhranulo. Přiložil na ně prsty a zaryl se do kůže, aby sloupl fibrinovou krustu, která se již stihla vytvořit. Ranka opět zmokvala a uronila krvavou krůpěj. Smočil do ní špičku ukazováčku a se zalíbením ji pozoroval rudě se blýskat v tlumeném světle. Představoval si, jaká asi bude na jazyku, jak se rozplyne a zbyde z ní pouze nasládlá chuť mědi. Oddaloval ten okamžik a cítil, jak je vzrušený. Jeho penis byl přesycený, zběsile pulsoval nedočkavostí. Tentokrát za to ale nemohla blízkost jejího klína, která mu stoupala do nosu. Bylo to tou krví… Chtěl ji ochutnat. Jen se obával, že jakmile ji ochutná, už se neudrží. Zaboří krátký nožík do ranky a udělá z ní větší.

Více krve… Více křiku… Více potěšení…

 

Audrey v tu chvíli opět zavrávorala a on ji instinktivně zachytil. Než tomu stačil jakkoliv zabránit, krev se rozmazala do punčochy.

V duchu zaklel nad tou zbytečnou ztrátou. Grr, za to mohla ta nemotorná holka! Tohle jí nedaruje! Přemýšlel, proč ji vlastně zachytil. Bylo by mu jedno, kdyby spadla a třeba si zlomila vaz. Ale přesto ji zachytil a nechal se připravit o svou drahocennou ochutnávku. Přemýšlel, nakolik by za to mohl moct Cooper. Když se jednalo o tu holku, byl nějak silnější. Což BOB nesl jen velmi nelibě. Co když jeho podvědomé reakce doopravdy řídí Cooper? Tohle si s ním vyřídí…

Ale u kormidla vědomí teď byl on. A proto si s tou zamilovanou husičkou, která teprve teď dosáhla na ten zatracenej gin, trochu pohraje.

„Rozkroč se!“ zalovil v kapse, zbavil se černého pytlíku a chvíli si pohrával v dlani s dalším překvapením, které pro ni měl připravené. Audrey vysoko nad ním už to ani nepřekvapilo. Vlastně něco takového čekala od chvíle, co si tohle zpropadený pití objednal. Proč jinak by ji tam nutil lézt? To, že ji to vzrušovalo, bylo vedlejší. Ale pravdou bylo, že, jenom to pomyšlení, že by ji kdokoliv mohl vidět s vysoce vyhrnutou sukní a rozkročenou bez kalhotek. Že on mohl zespodu pozorovat její tekoucí kundičku. Otřásla se vlnou vzrušení a bez hlesnutí protestu splnila, co po ní žádal. Za vteřinu už ji prsty zastudily přesně tam, kde po nich tolik toužila, a co na tom bylo lepší, razily si cestu i dovnitř. Až o chvíli později si uvědomila, že to, co se jí tlačí do lůna, nejsou jen jeho prsty, ale jakési dvě kuličky. Její brána se zavřela kolem cizích těles a ona si vychutnávala pocit naplněnosti.

Udělala krok směrem dolů ze schodů a pochopila zrádnost celé situace. Kuličky uvnitř ní se za hojné pomoci gravitace snažily dostat ven a ona měla co dělat, aby je tam za pomoci vlastních svalů udržela. O to intenzivněji mohla pocítit, jak při každém kroku menší kuličky uvnitř větších zakrouží a na stěny pochvy se přenášejí neodolatelně svádivé vibrace. Tři kroky na zem, ale Audrey spíš vynesly do nebes. Přihladila si sukni tak, aby dosahovala akorát lemů punčoch a pro sebe zkonstatovala, že se cítí nepopsatelně – sexy, svádivě a doslova nažhaveně. Zvlášť s vědomím, že o tomhle tajemství věděli jen oni dva. Vzrušení jako by opět vypnulo slušnou Audrey a náhle tady byla ta druhá. Jakoby náhodou se sklonila pro tonik pod barem a zavrtěla boky, aby si vlnou slasti dodala odvahu pro to vyšpulit na něj své pozadí, schované jen za kouskem látky sukně. Pleskl ji a ona jen spokojeně zapředla, když se kuličky uvnitř ní mohly z toho nárazu zbláznit. Nedala to na sobě znát. Rychle se narovnala a vítězoslavně před něj postavila požadovaný nápoj.

Ale on mu nevěnoval ani nejmenší pohled. Jen ho nechal na barovém pultu, aby zteplal. Audrey to zarazilo, neboť místo toho si pozorně prohlížel ji. Nevěděla, o co mu jde, ale při pohledu na hodinky potěšeně zkonstatovala, že ji zbývá do konce směny jen slabá hodinka.

Chtěla si zachovat alespoň zdání plnění pracovních povinností a vypravila se proto ke stolkům. Přeleštila povrch žlutým hadříkem a pak pod zápalkami nechala vzplát čajové svíčky, umístěné ve skleněných svícíncích. Když se skláněla nad posledním stolkem, jen tak ze zvědavosti namočila špičky prstů do pomalu se tavícího vosku a prohlížela si tu tuhnoucí hmotu, která jasně nesla její otisky. Udivovalo ji a vlastně i trochu uklidňovalo, jak byla tvárná a hřejivá. Vlastně jako ona – taky se v jeho rukou stávala tvárná.

Vzhlédla a tlumené světlo svíček jí poskytovalo přesně tak dokonalou iluzi Dalea Coopera, jakou v tu chvíli potřebovala. Vzpomněla si na to, jak se tehdy v hotelu Great Northern seznámili. Jak jej upoutala již ve dveřích jídelny a jak si potom hltavě měřil každý její krok, když se plavnou chůzí blížila k němu. Ta vzpomínka jí dodala odvahu a ona se s prvním zhoupnutím v bocích přenesla časem do těch nekomplikovaných dob. Kuličky se uvnitř ní chvěly v ozvěně té ženské chůze a ona cítila, jak jí moknou stehna z těch příjemných pocitů. Tentokrát ho chtěla očarovat ona. Tak jako tenkrát – aby z ní nedokázal spustit oči. Chtěla si ho podmanit a chtěla ho získat. Tentokrát to bude ona, kdo bude mít navrch. Kdo bude ovládat hru a držet otěže.

V rádiu začal Frank Sinatra svým chraplavým hlasem povzbuzovat její myšlenky. _„That sly come hither stare that strips my conscience bare, it´s witchcraft… And I´ve got no defence for it, the heat is too intense for it…“_

Ještě pár kroků a už stanula v jeho zorném poli. Předstíral, že ji nepozoruje, v ruce si hrál se stále plnou skleničkou ginu, ale poočku ji velmi bedlivě sledoval. Ani ona mu to nehodlala ulehčit, takže mezi nimi nechávala aspoň dva metry volného prostoru. Vlastně stála skoro uprostřed setmělé kavárny, kterou se čarovně linul tichý jazz. A ten ona milovala! Proto neodolala a dala kuličkám nové houpavé podněty k tomu, aby uvnitř ní tančily. Zavřela oči a nechala se unášet pomalou hudbou i signály, které jí dopřávalo vlastní tělo. Představovala si, že teď by se měl (jako při jejich prvním setkání) zvednout ze židle, ale namísto nabídnuté ruky k seznámení by ji měly jeho paže pevně sevřít a …

Z té představy ji vyrušilo skutečné odsouvání barové stoličky a ona překvapeně rozlepila oči. Nenásledovalo vysněné objetí, ale opět jen ta nabídnutá ruka. Bylo to jako déjà vu.

Přijala ji a on ji zavedl zpět za barový pult. Opřel jí dlaněmi o pult, nechal ji rozkročit a sám se spustil dolů. Opět se ocitla s nahými půlkami téměř na veřejnosti. Naštěstí její čest ochraňoval aspoň z některých směrů barový pult. Upoutalo ji otáčení číselného zámku na kufříku, které se ozvalo u jejích kotníků, a tak shlédla dolů a na kratičký okamžik se jí odhalil celý obsah zavazadla. Provazy, rákoska, škrabošky… Slastným zatrnutím přestala vědomě držet předměty uvnitř ní a ty se málem sesunuly s hlasitým žuchnutím k podlaze. Na poslední chvíli je však udržela, ale přesto ji jedna zcela opustila, zatímco druhá rozrážela poševní vchod a nepokrytě klouzala pryč z kundičky. Rychle ji upravila, než si toho všiml a udělal to sám. Beztak by si za to vysloužila nějaký trest. V téže vteřině našel, co hledal, a zaklapl zámky.

Zkušeně odměřil bílé splétané lano a začal ho z prostředka obmotávat kolem útlého pasu. Náhle se jí zúžil dech, když byl opasek násilně dotažen a toto přitažení bylo zajištěno uzlem. Bavlněný provaz se troufale zahlodával do kůže a způsoboval jí tísnivé pocity, které se jen znásobilo vědomí, že jí jej teď vedl dolů mezi půlkami. Jeden uzel, druhý. Až ve chvíli, kdy pečlivě usadil oba prameny mezi stydké pysky a napnul, si uvědomila, že ji jeden z uzlů masíruje přesně v místech zadní dírky a přední smyčka dosedla těsně na poštěváček. To, že provazy zajistily vstup do jeskyňky a v ní uvěznily kuličky, jí došlo při prvním přešlápnutí. Dovázal úvazek tak, aby se prameny provazu ještě důrazně zakously do jejího pozadí a naposledy zkontroloval utažení, které ale jen svíralo, neškrtilo, a taky umístění rafinovaných uzlů. Slyšela, jak za ní vstal a pak ucítila, jak zahákl prsty za přední prameny vedoucí k bokům. Zatáhl za ně a ona se vzpřímila skoro až na špičky, aby uhnula tomu intenzivnímu tlaku na její nejnenasytnější bod. Zasyčel jí do ucha a ona se poslušně spustila zpět na paty, sama se týrajíc o silné lano. Prudce vydechla, ale to už byly jeho prsty pryč, táhly dolů sukni, již podruhé toho podvečeru.

Znovu se k ní vztáhla ruka, vyzývající ji (jak si Audrey plně uvědomovala) k dalšímu činu zavánějícímu veřejným pohoršením. Jenže ona začínala být vůči nepravostem otrlá a v současném rozpoložení mysli jí nic nemohlo zabránit, aby přijala tu teplou dlaň. Ať ji dovede třebas k zatracení! Bylo jí to jedno –  žhnula po dalších zvrhlých dobrodružstvích. A ty jí mohl dopřát jenom on.

Audrey zaregistrovala, že v radiu charismatický hlas Sinatry vystřídal melodičtější orchestr Glenna Millera a jejich jazzový standard „In the mood“. V tu chvíli ji už Cooper protočil, popadl za loket a sevřel jí dlaň. Okamžitě se podvolila a začala pod jeho vedením pochytávat kroky a umně se přizpůsobovala. Věděla, že je dobrý tanečník – už tehdy v Twin Peaks s ním tančila na Milfordovic svatbě. Ale ten prvotní šok, že s ní chce tančit (!!!), jí svazoval nohy a naplňoval tichým úžasem. Popásal se jejím údivem, a když se na ni usmál skoro Cooperovým úsměvem („Myslel jsem, že máš jazz ráda…“), kolena se jí zatřásla a když mu v odpověď koktala, že ano, okamžitě zapomenula kroky. A to, že na ni nevyjel, ji udivilo ještě víc.

Rozmarně luskl prsty do rytmu, když ji zrovna pustil v otočce. Audrey však stále musela myslet spíše na kroky a lehkost, s jakou kolem ní kroužil, mu mohla akorát závidět. Taneční kroky byly prosté – zákrok, při němž se provaz nekompromisně zařízl do jejích dámských partií. Pak s váhou na levé, udělat dva kroky dopředu. Dvě přenesení váhy. Pak dva stejně drobné doleva. Tyto kroky byly spíše úlevou, protože se jí většinou podařilo za tyto dvě doby nechat provaz oddálením kolen spadnout trochu zpátky. Toto dění bylo ještě umocněno kuličkami uvnitř ní, které si zase během těch poskoků pořádně zarajtovaly. Jenže její snažení – si tanec co nejvíce zpříjemnit – učinil opakující se zákrok zcela marným. A takhle se to opakovalo pořád dokolečka. To byl základ, který ji však Cooper ztěžoval rotacemi, nenadálými otočkami i oddáleními na vzdálenost paže.

Najednou zase změnil tempo a v půl obratu si ji namotal do náruče. Zády se mu opírala o hrudník, cítila jeho zrychlený dech na svém krku a on ji prsty na bocích nezapomínal určovat tempo, kterým se měla spolu s ním pohupovat.

„A pak, že se nenaučíš tančit! Asi na to konečně máme ty správné učební pomůcky…“ zašeptal jí do ucha a zatahal za provázky vedoucí k už tak výrazně obšťastňovanému poštěváčku. Audrey jen zavzdychala a málem se mu sesunula do náručí, což v podstatě čekal a za provazy ji udržel ve vzpřímené poloze, i když ji to stálo pěkných pár milimetrů zaříznutí navíc. Zasyčela v odporu proti takovému týrání, ale to on už ji v půlotočce vrátil čelem k sobě.

„Tak se nečerti…“ pobídl jí během další otočky, kdy se jí přiblížil k uchu. „Až se ty provazy pořádně nasáknou, zvláční a nebudou tolik dřít…“

A ona, které šťávy už máčely i stehna, nad jeho slovy dost pochybovala. Nicméně se dala ukonejšit jeho blízkostí, a když se z rádia začala linout pomalejší píseň, nechala se strhnout do objetí a pokojně oddechovala s obličejem zabořeným do jeho košile. Po zběsilém tanci jí tohle tempo vyloženě vyhovovalo.

_„I'm through with love, I'll never fall again, said adieu to love, don't ever call again_ _…“_ radily jí slova písně. Ale ona bytostně cítila, jak opět propadá kouzlu Dalea Coopera a srdce se jí naplňuje dávnou láskou. Cítila, jak ji jeho prsty hladí po páteři a srdce se jí prudce rozbušilo z přívalu radosti nad tou drobnou něžností. Postupoval výš, až skončil u toho, že si namotával na ukazováček měděné lokny. Jeho dlaně byly něžné a to, jak ji kolíbal v objetí, ho v jejích očích usvědčovalo, že v srdci má pro ni stále místečko.

Začínala věřit, že by byl schopen ji milovat. Když mu ukáže, že je schopná jej přijmout takového, jaký je. Dokáže mu, že tohle zvrácené šukání ji neděsí a vlastně ji i docela vzrušuje. Že před ní nemusí být surový a zlý. Vysnila si, že v její přítomnosti vždy roztaje a že se pomalu díky bezpodmínečné lásce změní zpět na toho agenta FBI, jakého znala. Před ní přece může otevřít své srdce, protože ona jeho pravou povahu přece zná.

Sakra, vždyť je přece psycholožka – ty bludy o tom, že je v něm někdo druhý, to se jim podaří zvládnout. Citlivá psychoterapie, bez zbytečné medikace, by mohla nalézt zdroj těch myšlenek. A pokud odhalí zdroj těchto pocitů, mohl by sám zjistit, že ty vybájené druhé již nepotřebuje. Že už má významné druhé ve svém skutečném životě…

Kdyby v tu chvíli odhodlání vzhlédla k ujištění, viděla by jeho dokonalý obličej zhrůzněný v podivné pitvořící se grimase. To na sebe vysílal úšklebky do zrcadlové stěny naproti. Nedokázal snášet hraní si na zamilovaného blbečka bez posměšků. Tělo dokázal ovládat bravurně, ale obličej vyjadřoval v naturalistické podobě jeho skutečné pocity. Kdyby navíc zahlédla v zrcadlech pravou BOBovu tvář – hrůzu nahánějícího muže s šedými dlouhými vlasy a strništěm, jehož oči neopouštělo divoké plápolání surovosti – nejspíš by se zděšeným výkřikem pochopila bláhovost svých nadějí. Jenže ona nevzhlédla a ani nevykřikla. Před krutou pravdou ji chránila pošetilá nevědomost a prudká mlha zamilovanosti, která se tak nezvaně dostavila.

Najednou se jeho prsty zapletly do kudrlin a ve snaze o vyproštění ji zatáhl za vlasy. Až příliš spěšně na to, aby to bylo spontánní, se jejímu vzhlížejícímu obličeji omlouval. Ona se nechala uchlácholit a v srdci s jasnou misí na záchranu Dalea Coopera vztáhla ruku a přiložila ji na odprostky chrlící ústa. Jeho oči ji ostražitě sledovaly, ale to ona přičítala obezřetnosti a možná i trochu neobratnosti ve věcech lásky. Nynější zpustlý stav Cooperovy duše připisovala jeho, už tehdejšímu, asketismu v oblasti emocí, který zřejmě po nějakých událostech vyvrcholil do dnešní podoby.

„Ach, Coopere, co se ti stalo…“ rozněžnila se v duchu a opustila prsty jeho rty, aby mu je mohla sepnout za krkem a přivinout si jej k vroucímu polibku.

„Dale…“ zavzdychala a na okamžik se jí zdálo, že se mu za očima mihlo něco známého. Nebo to mohl být někdo známý? Asi se jí to jen zdálo, ale dodalo jí to odvahy, že její počínání není beznadějné. Zachytil jí obličej jen pár centimetrů od své – asi aby jen prodloužil ten slastný okamžik očekávání, myslela si…

 

A přesně v tu chvíli se nad BOBem smilovali všichni démoni, které v duchu vzýval, a jako na zavolání se nade dveřmi naléhavě rozcinkal zvonek a vyrušil ji. Okamžitě se odtrhla z Cooperova sevření a jen koutkem oka spatřila zhnusený Cooperův výraz, který okamžitě opanoval jeho obličej, když se odvrátila. Do vteřiny byl pryč, ale i to stačilo, aby ji dokonale shodil z růžového obláčku na zem. Posledních pár chvil budované vzdušné zámky se nevratně tříštily na střepy, které se jí bodavě zarývaly do srdce. A tu bolest potom téměř fyzicky cítila proudit do všech koutů vlastní duše.

„Jane!“ vyhrkla překotně a zaklínala přítelkyni, aby tuhle příhodu nijak nekomentovala. Blondýnka ve dveřích mezitím sklapla deštník a vytřepávala z něj vodu, stále si pobaveně měříc nesourodou dvojici před sebou. Rozhodně se nedala tak snadno zmanipulovat, aby skryla své rozjaření nad přítelčinými rozpaky. Audreyin společník si z toho, že je tady načapala, nijak těžkou hlavu nedělal. Naopak, natáhl k ní ruku, aby se jí představil.

„Asi se teď budeme vídat častěji…“ pronesl s upřeným pohledem na Audrey. Vytušil, co se jí v nitru odehrává a že byl jeho plán na její další ochočení prohlédnut. Bude se muset víc snažit! Sakra!

„Těší mě. Že se o Vás Audrey nezmínila!“ vrhla Jane na kamarádku tázavý pohled, ale Cooper se mezitím odebral k svému místu u baru a ke skleničce zvětralého ginu s tonikem. Audrey ani štěbetající kamarádce nevěnoval ani jeden pohled navíc, roztrpčen vývojem situace i vlastním selháním. Ty dvě se mezitím omluvily, že se jdou převléknout, na což reagoval jen mávnutím rukou.

Jen se za nimi zavřely dveře, čekal otřesenou Audrey nefalšovaný výslech. I když spíše výlev – otázek v Janeině monolog mnoho nebylo a Audrey byla ráda, že si se svými zhrzenými nadějemi vystačí s ano, ne a pokrčením ramen.

„Co to sakra bylo?! Ty se nezdáš, Audrey Horneová! Ten chlap by mohl být věkem tvůj otec!“

Svlékala si promoklý kabát a třepala s ním, aby vyklepala vodu, která se na něm usadila. Audrey jen trhla rameny – to stěží. To by ji musel mít tak v patnácti…

„Ale uznávám, je zatraceně sexy. A já si říkala, že jsem tě nikdy neviděla s nějakým našeho věku! Proč jsi ho před mnou tajila?“

Odpovědí jí bylo jen nezřetelné zabručení, že netajila.

„Tady teda byla atmosféra, když jsem přišla. Vypadalo to, že se na něj vrhneš ještě tady! Jak dlouho už jste spolu?“

Vytřepávala vodu i z vlasů a pročesávala je prsty. Konečně se otočila a pohlédla na zasmušilou přítelkyni.

„Co je s tebou? Přece se nic neděje, že se to provalilo! Já to nikomu neřeknu!“

Odpovědí bylo zamyšlené konstatování, že to bude hodná. Jane se opět otočila a začala si svlékat halenku. Bílá podprsenka kontrastovala oproti opálené pleti. Audrey si vzpomněla na svou ponižující situaci v oblasti slabin, které teď vzrušovalo téměř cokoliv. Naprázdno polkla. I to sledovat přítelkyni se převlékat do pracovního trička a úzké sukně.

Jane ještě brebentila o Cooperovi – že když se nad tím zamyslí, že přesně takhle si představovala chlapa pro ni a vtipkovala o tom, že je to ten pravý a že jí chce jít za družičku. Každé slovo Audreyino srdce porcovalo na spoustu malých kousíčků. Bylo jich už tolik, že by se z nich dalo složit puzzle.

Než se Jane dostala k svatební noci, odskočila si na toaletu, aby se zbavila alespoň části svého trýznění. Na to, aby rozvázala uzly na provazech, se jí moc klepaly ruce. Tak alespoň přerovnala jednotlivé prameny, aby se zakously do trochu jiných míst, než se zařezávaly poslední hodinu. Oddálení a přemístění uzlů se neobešlo bez bolestného sykotu. S úlevou vylovila zpoza provazů alespoň tantrické kuličky a omyté, osušené je strčila do kapsy. Takhle to dál prostě nešlo. Rozhodla se.

„Jane, mohla bys pro mě něco udělat?“

To přítelkyni donutilo zastavit trýznivý vodopád, během něhož už jim naplánovala dům na předměstí i dvě děti. Vzhlédla od urovnávání sukně a zarazilo ji, jak Audrey vypadal rozhodně. Ta se nadechla a spustila vlastní monolog.

„Je to důležité, prosím. Vyhledáš telefonní číslo na oddělení policie v Twin Peaks. Zvedne ti to spojovatelka, té nic neřekneš. Budeš se ptát na šerifa Trumana. Haryho S. Trumana – to se ti bude dobře pamatovat! A tomu řekneš, že agent Cooper je tady v Seattlu. Nadiktuješ mu mou adresu a řekneš mu, aby přijel. Co nejdřív… Že ho Cooper potřebuje!“ rychle ze sebe sypala věty, aby si to náhodou nerozmyslela, anebo aby je nepřekvapil Cooper.

Jane jí to přislíbila. Hlavou jí sice vířila spousta otázek, ale nechala si je pro sebe. Rozloučily se. Audrey už na nic nečekala. Vzala si vlastní věci do náruče a vrátila se zpět do jámy lvové. Ušklíbla se – tam, kde na ni číhal „její přítel“.

Okamžitě vzhlédl a s úsměvem jí vyšel vstříc.

„Proč ses nepřevlékla, zlato? Nebude ti chladno jen v těch šatičkách?“ vycenil zuby do úsměvu, plně si vědom její situace. Nicméně jí odebral kabát a s nečekanou zdvořilostí ji do něj oblékl. Podezřívavě si ho měřila. Natáhl se pro vlastní šálu, kterou ji obmotal kolem krku.

„Promiň mi to. Nejsem na tohle všechno zvyklý. Citově se angažovat a takové věci,“ zašeptal jí, když se skláněl k tomu, aby u ní zkontroloval dostatečnost odění. Nedíval se jí u toho do očí, ale Audrey to stačilo. Nezměrná touha věřit jeho slovům opět dokázala odvát všechny pochybnosti. Hodil na sebe vlastní pršiplášť a nabídl jí rámě. Potěšeně se usmála, ale to on nezahlédl, protože ji přitáhl blíž a rázně vyšel do prudkého lijáku.


	4. Chapter 4

Ostrý běh jí zbarvil tváře lehkým ruměncem. Byla udýchaná a to dokonce natolik, že musela přerývaný dech klidnit opřená o zeď. Teď, když se mohla bez okolků podívat na svého společníka, který taky sotva popadal dech, se pousmála. Ty roky, co ho neviděla, se na něm podepsaly nejenom psychicky, ale taky očividnou ztrátou fyzičky. Dřív by ho díky každodennímu rannímu běhání takový poklus nerozhodil.

Nehodlala se tady zdržovat. Vzpomínky na to, co jí prováděl v nedalekém sklepě, byly ještě příliš čerstvé, a tak se rozeběhla po schodech nahoru. Cooper ji ale strhl za ruku zpátky k sobě a hbitě jí rozepínal promočený kabát, mumlajíc něco o tom, že by na sobě neměla mít mokré oblečení, nebo se nastydne a to přece ani jeden z nich nechtějí. Kabát se snesl jako vzpomínka na zem a ani jeden na to nedbal. Horečně jí rozepínal zip na šatech a ona se klepala očekáváním a strachem, že je někdo přepadne v tak choulostivé situaci.

Na sekundu se ocitla nahá v průchodu vlastního domu. Husí kůže jí naskočila jen pod tíhou toho dojmu, protože tělo nemohlo tu změnu vůbec zaregistrovat. Okamžitě jí byl navrácen kabát a ona jen poslušně čekala, dokud jí ten zvláštní muž, kvůli kterému se jí srdce bouřilo, pečlivě nedopne všechny knoflíky. Když s nimi skoncoval, ještě jí na jeden poklepal a pronesl tu zrádnou větu: „Co patro, to jeden z nich…“

„Jen si posluž, drahý agente Coopere – dokážu být stejně zvrhlá jako ty,“ pomyslela si s výzvou. A než se nadál – rozeběhla se do schodů.

To nečekal, a tak se okamžitě dostal do nevýhody, kterou s jeho mizernou fyzičkou neměl šanci dohnat. Ač nerad, musel uznat, že jej ta holka převezla a docela pobavila, když slyšel, jak se kdesi za ohybem zábradlí ozvalo zpěvným, provokujícím hláskem: „První…“

Zrychlil, ale stejně zahlédl jen mihnutí se červeného kabátu na odpočívadle a už mu bylo hlášeno na celý dům: „Druhý…“

Sousedi ji zjevně netrápili, ani to, jak se jí za tenhle kousek, pomstí. On teprve vysupěl do již zmiňovaného druhého patra, když hlásek vysoko nad ním zpíval „Třetí“.

On něco soptil na adresu neposlušných, malých holek, ale úsměv mu to smazat nedokázalo. Audrey Horneová byla stvoření, které jej nadmíru zaujalo. Ten nespoutaný temperament, který představoval výzvu pro každého zkušeného krotitele. Její schopnost se okamžitě adaptovat na jakékoliv podmínky spojená s vrozenou vlohou vmžiku přepnout do vyhraněně submisivní role. To vše ho fascinovalo, stejně jako prostý fakt, že se ho nebála. Dokonce se do něj díky mladické naivitě zamilovala. To vše bylo jen živnou půdou pro to, aby z ní mohla být dokonalá, ke všemu svolná, otrokyně.

A o tom, jaké nezměrné důsledky to mělo na Dalea Coopera, o tom se snad ani nemusel zmiňovat. Úplně cítil, jak se Cooper během toho posledního odpoledne stahuje do vlastní ulity. Pomyšlení, že se BOBovi podařilo dostat do srdce jeho svěřenkyně, kterou si vytyčil ochraňovat, stejně lehce, jako se to kdysi podařilo jemu samotnému, jej přivádělo do stavu apatického šílenství. Duše se mu zmítala v tortuře výčitek a lítosti, a to jej zcela zaměstnávalo. A toto zoufalství a utrpení do sebe BOB žíznivě nasával a připravoval ho o poslední zbytky životní energie. Cooper každou vteřinou slábl a přestával mít chuť bojovat proti svému uchvatiteli.

BOB tak mohl svobodně zabírat stále větší část Daleova prostoru a Cooperovi už nezbývalo, než se choulit v zastrčeném koutě podvědomí – s vědomím, že i to bude stejně brzy patřit jeho protivníkovi.

S tím nic nezmůže, začínal si myslet. A pak stačilo jediné slovo z jejích krásných rtů, které ho probudilo. V tu chvíli sebral veškeré zbytky sil, aby se prodral na povrch a převzal zpět kontrolu nad svým já. Jenže roky v područí tyrana si vybraly svou daň a on se zvládl jen prodrat do vědomí, kde byl jeho pokus nemilosrdně potlačen.

Ale i to se z BOBova pohledu jevilo jako dostatečná příčina k znepokojení. Přece jen – po pěti letech byly většinou jeho oběti již natolik deprimované a usoužené, že jen dřepěly v malé kleci ztracené někde v nevědomí. A BOB měl celý jejich bývalý prostor pro sebe. Jen ten zatracený Cooper ne a ne zmizet v zapomnění! Prostě tady pořád byl. Celou tu dobu byl někde v podvědomí, schovával se a připravoval drobné sabotáže, které se mu občas i povedly, když byl BOB příliš zaměstnán péčí o své oběti. Ale dokonce, ani když týral jeho vlastní přítelkyni, se Cooper nedokázal dostatečně vzchopit a čelit mu tak, jak se mu to podařilo dnešního odpoledne.

Z pochmurných myšlenek jej probralo trochu méně bezstarostné a rozhodně tišší „Čtvrtý!“. Tušil, že už jí došla skrytá pointa tohohle kousku. BOB věděl, že teď už nemusí spěchat. Že na něj ještě ráda počká.

A tak si dal na čas. Nechal ji stát v mezipatře se zcela rozepnutým kabátem, oděnou jen v provazové kalhotky, napínající sluch a děsící se každého jiného zvuku než jeho pravidelných kroků na schodech. Ve čtvrtém se na chvíli zastavil a poslouchal netrpělivému přecházení, které se ozývalo zpoza ohybu zábradlí. Po pár minutách konečně vykoukl zpoza schodiště a usmál se, když viděl, že opravdu čekala polonahá, jen se zkříženýma rukama chránícími ňadra.

„Vytrestala ses sama?“

Audrey jen vzpurně potřásla hlavou. Pravdou však bylo, že dokonce i v jeho společnosti se cítila bezpečněji, než tady stát sama. A tak vděčně přijala možnost trochu se mu schovat za záda, když nesmlouvavě zamířil do pátého patra. Ona se líně šourala za ním. Moc se jí do toho nechtělo. Ještě dole byla hrdinka, že je stejně zvrácená jako on, ale teď se jí rozklepala kolena. Byla poslední stupínek od okamžiku pravdy, ale ona už to věděla dopředu. Nebyla taková jako on!

Postavil se před ni a nataženou dlaní jí dal jasně najevo, co po ní chce. Jenže shodit z ramen i ten poslední kousek ochrany chtělo odhodlání, které ji v tu chvíli chybělo. A on ji to nijak neusnadňoval, když tam stál tak chladně a bez emocí. A přitom ona teď potřebovala aspoň trochu toho vřelého Coopera z kavárny. Stačilo by jí jediné pousmání, ale on ji v tom nechal se plácat samotnou.

Minuty plynuly a ona se pod tím tvrdým pohledem celá třásla. Nebyl to chlad, co jí vibrovalo končetinami, ale nezměrná síla sebeovládání, kterou teď musela soustředit na to, aby se okamžitě neotočila na patě a nerozběhla se pryč. Jenže kam by takhle šla? Navíc tohle musela dokázat – jemu i sobě…

A tak se zaťatými zuby pomalu vysvlékla jeden rukáv, potom i druhý a nakonec kabát shodila z ramen. Tentokrát už nedovolila, aby padl do špíny a vložila ho opatrně do natažené ruky. Náhle se ocitla nahá – přede dveřmi vlastního bytu i dvou dalších. Modlila se, aby si její, i jindy nevšeteční, sousedé vychutnávali svůj poklidný večer u televize a neměli napilno se šmírováním. Protože z toho, co by viděli teď odehrávat se na jejich chodbě, by jim asi vypadly zubní protézy.

„Postav se jako dole ve sklepě…“ řekl jí, opět bez úsměvu či slůvka uznání. Ona jen sepjala třesoucí se ruce kolem loktů a byla ráda, že je může pevně stisknout v náznaku objetí. Pak přinutila ke spolupráci i nohy v rudých lodičkách, které se až pod pohrůžkou násilí konečně rozkročily na vzdálenost ramen. On mlčky pozoroval její počínání a pak teprve začal z útrob kabátu hledat klíče od bytu. Jedna kapsa – druhá kapsa.

Audrey jen přimhouřila oči v neblahé předtuše. Byla si až příliš vědoma, že kromě klíčů se tam vyskytuje i jeho odpolední dárek. Překvapení, které se mu prohnalo obličejem, ji ujistilo, že už jí na ten drobný podvod přišel. Vylovil klíče a zastrčil je do dveří.

„Měl bych tě tady nechat za trest stát celý večer…“

Audrey se jen zúžil dech a nadechla se k hlasitému protestu, ale šramot zpoza dveří vedlejšího bytu ji okamžitě donutil zmlknout a poplašeně se otočit k zdroji znepokojujících zvuků. I Cooper zbystřil a stačila vteřina, aby rychle vyhodnotil situaci jednoznačným zasyčením: „Padej dovnitř, ale máš to přičtený!“

 

Úsměv, který jí osedlal tvář, když se prosmýkla kolem něj s povolenkou vstoupit do vlastního bytu, se dal nazvat až radioaktivním. Celé spektrum emocí jí zaplavilo mozek, srdce i všechny ostatní orgány a ona se zmítala jako ve vytržení mezi nimi. V smyčce se opakovalo asi toto: vděčnost, štěstí a víra.

Vděčnost, že se dokázal přenést přes své ego a dokázal jí odpustit okamžitý, ponižující trest. Teď, když byla zpátky u sebe doma, ať o ní klidně zlomí rákosku, ale hlavně že ji nenechal poníženou, nahou a svázanou napospas zvědavosti sousedů.

Štěstí, protože si z té události ve své důvěřivosti vyvodila, že mu na ní opravdu záleží. Příliš na to, aby ji mohli obhlížet jiní. Příliš na to, aby ji vystavil takové míře ponížení. Příliš na to, aby ji v takové chvíli opustil.

A za třetí neochvějná víra, že její poslání „napravit ho svou láskou a akceptací toho, jaký je“ začínalo pomalu fungovat. Vždyť právě kvůli ní ovládnul vztek i zlost. Překonal se a zachránil ji. To, že jeho k tomu vedla čistá přízemní praktičnost a věcnost, netoužící vypořádávat se s rozhořčenými sousedy, zavolanou policií ani s výslechem na téma domácí násilí, ji nenapadlo.

Chtěla mu tu nenadálou laskavost nějak oplatit. Pohled jí padl na noční stolek a vzpomněla si na jejich neuskutečněnou schůzku. A tak, aby si ho aspoň maličko usmířila, přiblížila se k němu a nechala za sebe mluvit tlumený, provinilý úsměv a nesmělé pohledy, které klopila pod hradbou černých řas. Vzhlédnout do toho rozzlobeného obličeje se neodvažovala. Přejela mu prsty po mokrém baloňáku a přičinlivě rozpínala jednotlivé knoflíky – hodlala mu oplatit starost o její zdraví. Pak tíhou mokrého, balónového hedvábí obtížila nedaleký věšák a sama se vydala do ložnice – čekat na svůj trest.

Nastavila se mu přesně, jak po ní včerejší kartička žádala. Nahá, na všech čtyřech, čelo opřené o pelest. Hlavou se jí honily myšlenky, zdali je pro jeho pozitivní posílení opravdu ochotna tohle na vlastní zadek vyzkoušet. Moc dobře si vybavovala rákosku z kufříku, byla aspoň jeden prst tlustá. Ale zkusila to pro něj risknout. A tak čekala…

To už vrzly dveře a on se přišel podívat na to, co ta bláznivá holka zase vyvádí. Ke svému údivu byl mile překvapen, když ji tam našel tak, jak jí napoprvé nakázal. Pečlivě za sebou zavřel dveře a chvíli ji jen tak obhlížel.

Zálibně v duchu chrochtal nad tím potěšením, že zrovna on se může ujmout její výchovy.

„Nikdy ne s provazy…Tlumily by rány!“ poučil ji a propustil sešněrované partie opět na svobodu. Dvojité otlaky po provazech protínaly kůži téměř geometricky a on si dovolil polaskat ten zatím neposkvrněný zadek.

„Ruce víc kolmo, propni trochu záda a vyšpul se…“ sešteloval si ji do požadované pozice a ve chvíli, kdy i jeho pedantnost zkonstatovala blízkost k dokonalosti, z úst mu zazněla pochvalná slova (“Teď je to správně. Zapamatuj si to.“), při nichž se Audrey jen tetelila blahem. Ještě chvíli ji nechal v požadované pozici, ale potom ji pobídnul, ať upaluje z postele a donese mu kufřík. Hodila na sebe domácí černé šaty a bosky přeběhla do předsíně. I s požadovanou rekvizitou se vrátila zpět do místnosti a našla sedět Coopera v křesle. Spokojeně zapředla nad Cooperovou uvolněnou tváří, která už na sobě nenesla žádné známky předchozí zlosti. Spíš se potutelně usmíval. V duchu se pochvalně poplácala po ramenou: Ano, B. F. Skinner by na ni byl pyšný. A všechno to zvládla dokonce bez zbytečné surovosti k jejím zadním partiím. Tohle objektivně vyhrála.

Převzal od ní ten tajemný kufřík a ona se už už chtěla posadit na postel naproti něj, když k ní s palci na přezkách kufru zvedl tázavě oči. Maličko zrudla a naznačila, že ona teda půjde. Netrpělivě ji odmávl rukou a ona za ním zavřela dveře od ložnice.

 

Sotva si stihla ukořistit z ledničky sendviče a dát vařit čerstvou kávu, už vedle ní stál Cooper, který jí sendviče zabavil a popostrkoval ji ke dveřím ložnice.

„Nepočká to?“ zahuhlala s pusou plnou výborné krůty s bílým chlebem a dijonskou hořčicí, ale on s prostou touhou ji šokovat rozrazil dveře, jako by se nemohl dočkat, až se jí pochlubí svým dalším kouskem.

Je pravda, že to, co Audrey Horneová objevila ve své, podobnými hrátkami zcela nezkažené, ložnici vskutku předčilo její představy o tom, jaký arsenál na ni měl Cooper v tom kufříku nachystaný. To se mu tam zaručeně nemohlo vlézt, podivovala se, když si jako ve výloze prohlížela všechny ty věci.

Cooper se znovu usadil v křesle, ruku založenou pod bradu, pozoroval tu nevinnou dívku, kterou už lapil do svých osidel. Audrey stála nad postelí a špičkami prstů přejížděla ty nejrůznější povrchy a struktury – chladná guma, hebká kůže i hladce ohoblované dřevo. Měla jistou představu, na co by ty pomůcky mohly být, ale toužila je vzít do vlastní ruky a osahat si je. A proto stočila ocelové oči k jejich vlastníkovi.

„Smím?“

Pokynul jí rukou, aby si posloužila dle libosti. Jako první jí pod prsty zůstala ona osudná rákoska – tu měla i ona jako laik spojenou s výpraskem, a proto ji lákalo osahat si právě tu. Rákoska byla asi 30 palců dlouhá, na dotek hladká a bez jediné nerovnosti, dokonce i hrana na špičce byla zbroušená. Co to bylo za materiál, to nedokázala určit – ratan nebo bambus, ale rozhodně byla přírodní. V dlani trochu klouzala, jako kdyby byla důsledně hýčkána nějakým olejem nebo voskem.

„Zkus si to…“ vybídl ji a ona jen skousla ret. Potěžkala si nástroj v ruce – nebyl nijak těžký, ale jistou pádnost sliboval. Neuměla si vůbec představit, co taková rákoska může napáchat, a proto se napřáhla jen mírně a krátce s ní švihla. V poslední chvíli však ze strachu přivřela oči, trochu se odvrátila a máchla. Rákoska se s typicky svištivým zvukem zakousla do polštáře, ale co mu udělala, to Audrey ani nestihla vnímat. Byla příliš přemožena mocností nástroje v její ruce, že se z toho musela oklepat, aby byla schopna vnímat to, co jí Cooper právě říkal.

„Všechno špatně…“ zkonstatoval pobaveně, nedalo mu to a vyskočil k ní. Opravil ji držení rákosky tak, aby ji svírala v dlani a jedním prstem ji v prodloužení přidržovala. Nastavili dva polštáře do vertikální polohy a začal jí vysvětlovat správnou techniku úderu. Předloktí nastavil do roviny s osou rákosky, nastavil ji do pravého úhlu k polštářům i rákosce. Nechal ji poodstoupit o malý krok pro lepší švih. Šlehnutí…

Nezavírat oči, neodvracet se. Používat jen předloktí a zápěstí, ne celou paži. Stál za ní, levou rukou jí rovnal postoj a pravou spolu s ní procvičoval míření. Neodbytná vzpomínka na golfové lekce s jejím otcem, když jí bylo sedm, se jí natlačila do vědomí a nutila ji tlumeně bublat smíchy.

„Obvykle se rákoska přikládá k zadku tak, aby byla striktně v horizontální pozici a dotýkala se obou půlek v místě největšího vyšpulení… Čemu se směješ, sakra?“ zarazil se. Byl uražen. Chtěl v ní probudit respekt k těmto krásným nástrojům a trochu jí i nahnat vítr z následujícího výprasku a ona… V prvotním závalu zlosti o ni tu rákosku chtěl rozštípat hned! Ale nedal se strhnout, v klidu napočítal do deseti. Ona se mu mezitím pokusila omluvit a vysvětlit, ale to by ho to muselo zajímat nebo by ji musel poslouchat.

„Tak se soustřeď… Letící rákoska se vždycky do trestaných partií vnoří – jak hluboko závisí na rychlosti, tloušťce, hmotnosti nástroje a pak na míře vypnutosti a struktuře trestaného objektu…“

Ruka ji navedla do kleku, aby jí názorně ukázal správný sklon.

„Vždycky musíš vědět, kam dopadne konec rákosky, dostane tím švihem největší energii, a tudíž nejpádněji dopadá…“

Najednou ucítila na stehně hladké dřevo, které jí odhrnovalo sukni a odhalovalo bezbranný zadek.

„Takže vždycky musí dopadnout tak, aby se nezbrzdil ani o bok, ani se nenořil do vzdálenější půlky…“

Otočila se na něj a v tváři mu viděla jen samolibý úsměv.

„Nikdy nesleduješ ruku, ani rákosku. Vždy sleduješ cíl…“

Oči jí sklouzly k zrcadlu, v němž mohla spatřit svůj zadek v celé jeho bílé nahotě.

„A až tohle všechno umíš, prostě uhodíš…“

 

Mimovolný pohyb v zrcadle. Jediná rána. Nesnesitelná, štiplavá bolest proudící z obou oblin zadku. Ruce jí vystřelily k postiženému místu, ale on ji jen klepl přes prsty.

„Žádné ruce a koukej se.“

Těžce rozmrkávala slzy v očích, které se jí tam samovolně nahromadily. Ale dívala se na vlastní zadek, jak přesně dle jeho barvitého popisu bělá, odkrvuje se a následně se vrací tělová barva.

„A teď se objeví dvojitě konturovaný pruh. Ten pak hezky rudne a nalévá se… A tak do minuty už je tam bohatě vybarvené, naběhlé jelito… Takže pokud budeš švihat dobře, bude ten zadek jako nalinkovaný.“

Naznačil ještě jeden pohyb, ale to už si nenechala líbit, a přikryla rozsekané pozadí rukama.

„Teď už víš, jaké to je. Takových sis za dnešek vysloužila dalších pět…“

Srdce se jí strachy zatřepotalo. A už už se nadechovala, aby něco zaskuhrala, když ji zvedl za ruku zpět na nohy a vybídl jí, aby pokračovala v prohlídce sbírky. S rukou na rudém pruhu nedbajíc na vyhrnutost sukně tedy přistoupila k dalšímu bicímu nástroji.

Teď stála nad jezdeckým bičíkem, který ji opět evokoval dětství, kdy ještě k hotelu patřívaly stáje a ona byla hrdá pětiletá majitelka poníka. Ale neodvážila se ani pousmát té vzpomínce, plně si vědoma toho, co Coopera rozlítilo před chvílí. A tak jen opatrně přistoupila – konečně s viditelným respektem, jak potěšeně zaznamenal. Když jej vzala do ruky a ozval se svistot ztlumený nárazem do polštáře, Cooper překvapeně poposedl. S tímhle to docela uměla! Ale nenechal se rozrušit, když jí vysvětlit, že tímhle by to bylo 10 ran.

Otevřela pusu k nesouhlasu, ale jeho „Žádné licitování!“ ji dostatečně usměrnilo a naklonilo mozek ještě k třetí alternativě. Tou byly důtky z relativně měkké kůže, které ji v dlani hezky hladily. I zvuk, který vydávaly, nebyl tak ostrý a strohý jako u předchozích dvou. Zvedla k němu tázavě oči a on ji utvrdil v tom, že se dostala k nejmírnějšímu nástroji a čekalo by ji tedy 15 ran.

Ačkoliv již probrala všechny možnosti výprasku, stále jí na posteli zbývaly dva předměty s naprosto jasným určením. Opatrně je začala zkoumat. Kožená pouta se jí okamžitě něžně přivinula na zápěstí. Cítila, jak jí zápěstí těžknou a stahují, ukotvují do přítomného okamžiku. Úplně vnímala, jak ze sebe sklepává zodpovědnost za danou situaci. Ta se přelévala do pout a odcházela jimi někam pryč, kam až vedl řetěz přicvaknutý karabinou k rohům pelesti.

Roubík v ní naopak vyvolával pocity dusivosti už ve chvíli, kdy jej jen potěžkala v ruce.  Vůně gumy ji zaštípala v nose, dech se jí v hrdle zúžil a ona jako by měla angínu a nemohla polknout. Rychle ho odložila, otočila se ke Cooperovi. Ani nezaregistrovala, že jí na jednom zápěstí stále poutají červenočerné náramky k pelesti. Už ani nemusela naznačovat otázku, aby jí potichu ze svého stanoviště odpověděl:

„Chci, abys byla celou dobu zticha a nehýbala se. Pokud to zvládneš sama, výborně – pokud k tomu budeš potřebovat pomoct, přičti si pět za každý. Tak si to dobře rozmysli… Máš pět minut. Pak tě tady najdu nachystanou v pozici – jeden nástroj; pouta a roubík, podle toho, jak si věříš. Zbytek bude uklizen na noční stolek.“

A s tím ji nechal napospas licitaci s vlastním strachem a ambicemi.

 

Přesně s úderem pěti minut docvakla klika a rozletěly se dveře, jako kdyby přímo bažil po tom ji zastihnout nepřipravenou. Ale nedočkal se, Audrey splnila požadavky do puntíku. To, že jí nemohl nic vytknout, jej lehce zamrzelo. Zbytek pomůcek byl dokonce seřazen na nočním stolku dle velikosti. To, že mezi nimi našel roubík, ho docela překvapilo. Ale tohle byl její boj. Aspoň ji bude mít za co trestat, mnul si ruce v duchu.

Donutil ji poodstoupit od postele. Čelo rozseknuté o pelest bylo to poslední, čím měla dneska trpět. Zkontroloval pouta a trochu je povolil – přece jen, v horlivé snaze se mu zavděčit, si způsobila mírné odkrvení prstů. Řetízky k pelesti naopak dotáhl tak, že nemohla jinak a musela se opřít o předloktí. Na dlaních se zkrátka neudržela. A tak tam klečela –  celá netrpělivá, co bude následovat a zdali si na sebe nevzala příliš velké sousto.

Potěšeně vzal do ruky nástroj, který pro něj vybrala. Párkrát s ním zkusmo máchnul vzduchem. Svistot, který protnul vzduch, jí vždycky projel až do morku kostí. Úplně viděl, jak se jí zježily chloupky na krku, jak se přikrčila v očekávání bolesti a jak se zase trochu uvolnila, když úder nepřišel. Na řadu se naopak znovu dostaly Venušiny kuličky. Audrey skoro vyschlo v ústech, protože tentokrát v ruce neměl jen jednu sadu, ale rovnou dvě. Nač troškařit, že?

Konečně ucítila hoblované dřevo na oblině zadečku, jen pár milimetrů pod prvním pruhem. Věděla, že si začal vyměřovat dopad první rány. Napětím zatajila dech. Pak se zlehka rozmáchnul a rákoska se zasvištěním dopadla přesně tam, kam si zamanul.

“Ach!“ vydechla překvapeně prudkou štiplavou bolestí, která se jí zdála mnohem prudší než při zkušební ráně, i bouřlivým řetězovým pohybem v jejích útrobách. Měla silnou touhu si zasažené místo honem pohladit, ale nemohla. Bezmocně zatahala za pouta, ale naštěstí jí brzy uspokojila jeho dlaň, která to nevydržela a rostoucí modřinu prozkoumávala důkladným prohmatáním. Úplně cítil, jak mu naběhlá kůže pod prsty hoří a to jen nabudilo BOBovo nadšení z udělování výprasku.

Chvilku zase vyměřoval, což jí dalo jistý čas se připravit na další ránu. Nádech. A třetí linka byla umístěna v těsné blízkosti předchozí. Znovu jí projelo ostré zabolení, ale tentokrát to bylo jiné. Možná tím, že už věděla, co ji čeká. Nevykřikla, jen zhluboka vydechla zadržovaný vzduch z plic a odhodlaně se připravila na další nášup.

Další rána byla o hodně bolestivější než ty předchozí, až skoro poposkočila na matraci. Tentokrát se jelito asi hodně povedlo, neboť zkoumající prsty tu byly znovu. Ačkoliv by to nikdy nedoznala, tak jí ty doteky docela pomáhaly. Alespoň stíraly ten svědivě-pálivý pocit z nemožnosti použít vlastní dlaně.

„Uvolni se, nesmíš se tolik šponovat…“ poradil jí a počkal, až si srovná pozici. Nechápala, co tím myslí, ale byla odhodlaná to vydržet. Přejížděl jí rákoskou po zadku, po zádech, přes nohy a čekal. Hladil ji chladným dřevem a vyčkával, až nadejde ten pravý okamžik. Když se stále nic nedělo, Audrey si opřela tvář o postel. Prověsila se v kříži a užívala si to letmé, hladivé přejíždění. Než se stihla vzpamatovat, rákoska se jí s gustem zakousla do hýždí.

Projela jí další vlna pronikavé bolesti. Jenže, tentokrát to bylo ještě jiné. Ratanová tyčka se na krátký okamžik spojila s pozadím a projela jí až hluboko do útrob. Místo toho, aby se od něj tupě odrazila jako předtím. Konečně jí to došlo. Najednou se přicházející bolesti nebála. Užívala si, jak od zasažené kůže na zadečku postupují vibrace do celého těla. Nemohla se nabažit toho, jak kuličky povzbuzené nárazem zachřestily a ona si mohla vychutnat divoký biliár ve svém nitru. Druhotné pocity okamžitě po úderu převážily jakoukoliv bolest a ona se svíjela rozkoší.

„No vidíš, to je ono,“ pochválil ji, když stejným způsobem přijala několik dalších ran, pohladil bolavý zadek a třesoucí se nohy.

Rána. Zalapala po dechu a nevěděla, jestli víc vzdychá bolestí, nebo vzrušením. Střídalo se tak rychle. Konsternovanou myslí jí proběhla číslice deset. Měla to za sebou! Pokradmu zamžourala k agentu Cooperovi, který měl oči jen pro seřezané pozadí. A tak překřížila kotníky, rozepnula pouta a rozkošnicky se natáhla na postel – ať si s ní dělá, co chce.

„Užila sis to?“ přisedl si na postel a opět se věnoval své oblíbené zábavě – prohlížení pulsujících modřin a jejich prohmatávání nutících jí k nesouhlasnému sykotu. Tentokrát to maskoval za to, že jí zbitou kůži ošetřuje.

„Rozhodně nad očekávání! Díky, agente Coopere…“ otočila se na něj přes rameno, vysoce klenuté obočí provokativně zdvižené a ret přivřený mezi bílé perličky zubů.

„Bylo to velmi naplňující…“ blýskl jí za očima chtíč a on se neubránil nečekanému výpadu na vlastní kravatu. No – vlastně se ani nesnažil, protože jejích 50 kilo by zvládl přeprat jednou rukou. Než se nadál, seděla obkročmo na něm. Usmál se, založil ruce v týlu a uvolněně se opřel.

„Co se mnou hodláte dělat, slečno Horneová?“

 

„Jen si to užívej přímo z jejích úst, Coopere…“ kopl si do zhrouceného Coopera, který jen letargicky vzhlédl. Ale to neměl dělat. Reflexe jejího neonového úsměvu se mu vypálila hluboko do sítnice a sebrala mu další pozůstatky, jeho dříve železné, vůle. Chtěl tomu uniknout, ale vlastní imaginace se spikla proti němu s tyranem. Myšlenky, které mu nabízela, byly ještě mučivější. Martyrium bezmoci a lítosti. Nepodařilo se mu zachránit ani Annie, ani ji. Audrey Horneová byla ztracena.

„Chci, abys mě ošukal…“ ozvalo se jako potvrzení z úst té, kterou před vteřinou zatratil. Cooper slyšel vlastní smích vycházet z jeho bývalých úst.

Zatvrdil se, tohle nehodlal snášet. Zatvrzele stiskl víčka k sobě a zacpal si uši. Ve vzpomínkách mu zůstane navždycky tou bezbrannou, nevinnou dívkou, která k němu vždy vzhlížela se směsicí dětské zamilovanosti a obdivu. Jenže opravdu byla tak nevinná a dětská?

Ale BOB ho nenechal. Viděl to všechno – její prsty, odvazující mu kravatu a odhazujíc ji daleko za sebe, pak ty stejné prsty neodbytně se dobývající se do jeho kalhot a vytahující ztvrdlý penis. Ten lačný pohled, který na něj vrhla předtím, než ho nasála do úst. Ty dokonalé rty kroužící, sající, líbající… Měl pocit, že se z toho zblázní!

Nenáviděl BOBa. Nenáviděl ho za to, jak snadno mu dokázal, že přesně takhle ji chce. Na všech čtyřech, s ústy zpracovávajícími jeho penis, s tím laškovným zábleskem v očích. Ach Audrey…

To pomyšlení jej zdrtilo. Jeho silné morální zábrany byly pryč. Teď už to věděl – to poslední, co tvořilo základní kámen jeho osobnosti, bylo nenávratně odsáváno jejími rty, odváto polibky a strháváno jazykem. Byl ztracen…

BOB, plně si vychutnávající jeho vnitřní boj, se vedle něj jen uculoval nad svým triumfálním vítězstvím.

„Už ji mám ve své moci. Neuplyne ani týden a bude žadonit o to, abych ji hezky seřezal a potom ošukal, uvidíš…“

Zavzdychal. „Ta má vážně šikovnou tlamičku, co?“

Audrey se jen vědoucně usmála a zahájila další frontální útok na jeho receptory slasti.

„Přestaň…“ hlesl Cooper, sám nevědouc zdali to patří BOBovi nebo Audreyinu odrazu, který si ho zrovna nasál hluboko do úst. BOB si z Cooperových protestů nic nedělal – jen pokrčil rameny nad tou sveřepostí.

„Měl sis taky užít – když jsi měl příležitost… Bože! Měl jsi ji nahou ve vlastní posteli! Osmnáctiletou! Beztak byla ještě panna! Copak nemáš koule? Teď ji budu muset všechno naučit sám…“

V odpověď mu přišlo jen němé zavrtění hlavou. Tenkrát nemohl, i kdyby sám chtěl. Byla příliš mladá, příliš lačná po opravdovém životě. A on toho nehodlal být nástrojem…

Myšlenky mu přerušilo BOBovo táhlé zavrčení, kterým ji vyhnal od kouření a honění. Ale ona se nevzdávala – nezbedné prsty se zasunuly do stále přeplněné kundičky a začaly vytahovat jednotlivé kuličky. Ochutnávala sama sebe a ve chvíli, kdy jí zbývaly už jen jedny, se pozvala k němu nahoru.

„Ale neboj se – to všechno dožene. Mám s ní ještě spoustu plánů. Už má za sebou první výprask, ale přes zadek to zvládne každá druhá. To až jí důtkama pěkně prokrvím kozy a sešlehám pičku, to si teprve užije. A bičíkem přes chodidla…“

Zasnil se, zatímco Audrey v zrcadlovém odrazu se pomalu snesla blíž a třela se o jeho penis vlastním smáčeným pohlavím. Ani nemusela použít ruce a on do ní naráz vklouzl. Nadoraz. Až rozrazil zbylé dvě kuličky, které ji vynesly do nebeských výšin. Stáhla se, aby ji ta bodavá naplněnost neroztrhla, ale jakmile si zvykla na pocit toho absolutního vyplnění, začala na Cooperovi, který jí dával veškerou volnost, opatrně rajtovat.

„Ještě před čtyřmi dny byla tak úzká. A teď už je hezky rozmrdaná, jako správná kurvička. Ještě si takhle zvykne i její zbylý otvůrek a bude dokonalá… Pak už jí bude jedno, když do ní narvu celou ruku. Nebo jí vyplním všechny díry…“

„Mlč!“ zachroptěl Dale Cooper. Očima hltal mladé tělo, jak se svíjí a pevně pulzuje vstříc tomu, způsobit si krásnou slast. Jak se jí dmou ňadra, vlasy vlají v zběsilém tempu, oči přimhouřeně fixují tvář jejího milence…

„Proč? Ty už tu nebudeš, abys to viděl. Tak musíš vědět, jak tvoje sladká Audrey skončí…“

Audrey začala zrychlovat. V tom ji zarazil jeho hlas, který ji napomínal, že se nesmí udělat. O jejím vyvrcholení že rozhoduje on. On! Absurdita této situace Coopera nutila dát se do hysterického smíchu.

Ona ale ten pokyn přijala krátkým kývnutím hlavy a úměrně novému příkazu zpomalila. To se BOBovi ale nelíbilo a zareagoval na to trestným kolíčkem, který ji přicvakl na levou bradavku.

„Jen hezky šukej v tempu!“

„To bychom měli… Víš, na co se těším? Až to na ni všechno vyzkouším. Elektřina. Vosk. Led. Jehly. Ty kapičky rudé v kombinaci s její bělostnou pletí. Jak sladká asi musí být…“

Jeho myšlenky přerušilo zastavení pohybu s vzrušeným šepotem, zdali by se mohla udělat. Odpovědí jí bylo jen další kolíček a poplácání po zadku, aby zase přidala na rychlosti. Na to jen reagovala bolestným vzlykotem.  

„Pořád vyrušuje… Tohle jí spočítám. Kde jsme to byli? Ano, že jednoho dne nebude myslet na nic jiného, než na sex. A všechno to bude milovat. Pak ji pěkně pomalu zabiju… A za to vše bych měl poděkovat tobě. Bez tebe by to rozhodně nešlo tak snadno.“

Cooper stiskl vztekle zuby a upřeně zíral před sebe. Nohy se jí již viditelně klepaly. Ruce se jí podlamovaly oddalovaným vzrušením. Její dech byl sípavý, oči měla pevně stisknuté ve snaze se ovládat. Drobné slzy se kutálely po obou tvářích. Jakýkoliv výraznější pohyb jí stál neuvěřitelné úsilí se udržet. Jenže BOBovi to nestačilo, opět se mu zdálo, že rychlost přírazů klesá a proto na ni výhružně zacvakal kolíčkem. Ona při tom zvuku jen vytřeštila oči, zalité slzami.

„Ne, prosím, Dale…“

 

Audrey ani nevěděla, jak se to seběhlo. Náhle ji ze sebe strhl. Ocitla se na jeho hrudníku a vytřeštěně sledovala, jak si sám připoutává jednu ruku k pelesti.

„Pouta!“ vyzval ji chrčivě a škubl hlavou k druhému páru pout přikurtovaným k pelesti. Sám jí tam nastrčil ruku a ona roztřesenými prsty zaklapla přezku a zajistila ji zámkem. A v tu chvíli celé jeho tělo ochablo celkovou svalovou slabostí.

Audrey zamrazilo, protože si bezpečně uvědomila, že ty zdrogované špendlíkové hlavičky byly pryč a najednou jako by zahlédla pohled jejího Dalea Coopera. Jen o tisíc let staršího a na smrt unaveného. A potom slyšela i jeho hlas, který zachroptěl: „Uteč…“

Veškeré vzrušení bylo ta tam.

„Dale?“ zatřepala s ním. Žádná reakce. Vyskočila, když v tom se do ochablého těla viditelně vlila nová energie. A s ní přibyly i špendlíkové oči. A ty plály zlostí.

„Rozvaž mě!“ prodrtil skrz zuby.

Audrey ho jen nevěřícně sledovala. To, co se přelévalo jeho obličejem, byla naprosto unikátní směs nenávisti, hněvu a pohrdání. Nevěděla, co si o tom má myslet a tak jen krátce trhla hlavou v znamení nesouhlasu. Nevypadal jako někdo, koho by bylo radno pouštět z řetězů.

„Ty malá děvko…“ pronesl tak nenávistně, až jí tuhla krev v žilách z vědomí, že všechna ta zloba i opovržení jsou určeny jí. Se slzami prodírajícími se skrz řasy se otočila na patě a nechala za sebou zapadnout dveře.


	5. Chapter 5

Ozval se domovní zvonek a ona si konečně přestala tisknout ruce k uším. Jen co to udělala, opět mohla slyšet jeho nadávky. Ani ji nenapadlo, že by ho mohla jít mírnit ohledně hlasitosti nebo slovníku. Naopak byla udivena, že ani po tolika hodinách mu nedošel dech ani slovní zásoba. Kdyby ty nadávky nebyly určeny její osobě a nezraňovaly tak hluboce její rozjitřené srdce, asi by s chutí naslouchala tomu neutichajícímu, soptícímu vzteku. Ale takhle jí nezbývalo, než se snažit to ignorovat…

Až teď si všimla, že za okny vyšlo slunce. Vlastně bylo již docela vysoko, jenom ona si to ve svém rozpoložení neuvědomila. Chvíli se nechala unášet odrazem krásného dnu, který se tolik lišil od ponuré, probdělé noci. Měla by být šťastná, že záchrana konečně dorazila, ale nebyla. Cítila se příliš ponížená a zlomená. Příliš zraněná na duši i na těle. A co na tom bylo nejhorší, stále trochu podmaněná jeho kouzlem. Jenže noc skončila a teď bylo na čase skončit i s tím ostatním… Zvonek se ozval znovu a naléhavěji.

S námahou, přemožena tíhou uplynulých pěti dní, se postavila na nohy. Zkusmo – jako by vůbec nedůvěřovala svému tělu, že ji opět nezradí. Když vyhodnotila, že to zvládne, přejela pohledem domácí šaty, ale bylo jí jedno, jak vypadá. Věděla, že ji na první pohled prozradí zarudlé oči, odřený nos i zkroušený výraz. Na druhý potom slabost v končetinách, nejistota pohybů a nemožnost dlouho sedět. Hezké šaty by situaci asi nezachránily…

Otevřela dveře a z přivřených očí jí vyklouzly dvě slzy, když spatřila další tvář z minulosti.

„Šerife!“ padla mu do náruče a on ji objal, zatímco posunkem naznačil svým mužům, aby prohledali byt a našli Coopera. Chvíli ji hladil po lopatkách a houpáním tišil její vzlyky. Zalitoval, že s sebou nevzal doktora Jacobyho – oběti trestných činů a jejich psychika nebyly jeho silnou stránkou. A ženy po útoku devianta už vůbec ne.

Oddálil ji na vzdálenost paží a přejel ji hodnotícím pohledem. Zastavil se na modřinami zbroceném krku, rozedřených zápěstích a očích rudých od pláče.

„Ublížil ti?“ zeptal se, ale ona jen zavrtěla hlavou. Neublížil jí. Tedy ne tolik, jak by mohl.

Šerif se jen pousmál nad projevenou statečností. Ale Audrey ten úsměv jen popudil. Věděla, že ji obdivuje za domnělé hrdinství. Ale tohle nebyl projev odvahy, byla to chladně vykalkulovaná úvaha. Chtěla to mít už všechno za sebou. Chtěla zase Coopera i všechno z Twin Peaks uzavřít v temném koutě mysli. V tom zakázaném území, kam vstupovala jen ve značně sebemrskačských chvílích.

„Co s ním bude?“ pokynula hlavou k ložnici, ze které se ozývaly nadávky, které se tentokrát nesnášely na její hlavu, ale na dva policisty. Z místa, kde stála, viděla, jak Hawk právě nespolupracujícímu Cooperovi píchl do ruky dávku nějakého oblbováku. Přejela pohledem po pokoji a normálně by se asi zastyděla. Její zmuchlané šaty, které v návalu vášně prostě někam odhodila. Kravata zůstala viset na zrcadle. Zbytky provazu promáčeného jejími šťávami se válely u postele. Roubík, bičík, důtky i kolíčky byly vyrovnány na nočním stolku do úhledných řádků a vypadaly by docela nevinně, pokud by si člověk nevšiml na posteli pohozené rákosky. Na značně zválené posteli, které dominoval k pelesti koženými pouty upoutaný muž.

Šerif Truman jí už nestihl odpovědět – jeho podřízení k nim se vrátili. Přivřeli dveře, aby ztišili sílící nápor zběsilého blábolení, které je všechny proklínalo a zatracovalo. BOB Cooperovými ústy vznášel ty nejhorší hrozby a výhružky, v nichž každému z nich připravil tak násilnou smrt, jakou jen byl schopen pod pomalu účinkujícími sedativy vymyslet. Když se dostal k ní…

„A ty děvko, ty si to odneseš nejvíc. Natáhnu tě na skřipec a budu z tebe pomalu odřezávat všechny ty kousky, který se Cooperovi…“

Víc se nedozvěděla, neboť Hawk pohotově zabouchl dveře docela. Jenže ji už nic nerozrušilo a tak jen pokynula svým návštěvníkům do malé kuchyňky.

„Kávu?“

 

Po šálku kávy, který vypili všichni mlčky a během něhož se jí muži vyhýbali pohledem, šerif rozhodl, že ji již nemůže vystavovat takovému nervovému vypětí a nařídil, aby drogami vláčného Coopera odvedli do vozu. Když se vzdálili, odvážil se promluvit.

„Je pochopitelné, že budeš chtít vznést obvinění…“ Audrey se na něj mlčky zadívala. V tváři se jí za celou dobu nepohnul ani sval. To se asi za těch pár dní naučila od něj.

„Není proti komu. To není Dale Cooper…“ uzavřela to a sledovala, jak jejího trýznitele vyvádějí z místa činu. On jí nevěnoval ani jediný pohled. Rozcuchané vlasy mu padaly do čela a na nohou se stěží udržel. Její srdce se bolestně stáhlo nechtěnými emocemi, ale nenechala se přemoci.  

Vyloženě viděla, jak Harry sbíral odvahu k tomu, aby tohle nepříjemné setkání ukončil a v poklidu ji opustil. Ale potřeboval ujištění, že může. A tak začal něco o tom, že kdyby potřebovala přítele, že je tu klidně pro ni, mohou si klidně promluvit. Přerušila ho jasným zavrtěním hlavy – tohle by nemohla vyprávět živé duši. Potřebovala si to nejprve sama uzavřít. A pak rychle zapomenout. Rozloučili se mlčenlivým kývnutím.

Na nejbližším odpočívadle jej však doběhla a popadla za rukáv. „Harry, zachraňte ho! On tam někde uvnitř je.“

 

Žila dál. Těchhle pět dnů vymazala ze své paměti. Vzala všechny vzpomínky a zavřela je do černého kufříku, který pohřbila spolu se všemi zvrácenostmi, které jí po něm zbyly, do nejhlubší temnoty skříně. Její jedinou touhou bylo zapomenout. A tak se zapřáhla do nejvyššího pracovního i školního nasazení, jaké jí doba mezi zimním a jarním semestrem mohla dovolit a docela se jí to dařilo. Práce v kavárně i náročná praxe v státní léčebně ve Fairfaxu ji zaměstnávaly na sto procent.

Někdy ji přepadly nutkavé pocity prázdnoty, jako by jí někdo vypumpoval žaludek a návdavkem k tomu přibral i srdce. Bylo to ve chvílích, jako byla tahle. Stála na balkóně, do tváře se jí opíralo jarní slunce a ona svírala mokrý svetr v náručí. Nad hlavou jí pleskala ve větru šňůra a ona si bytostně uvědomovala, jak jednoduché by mělo být sáhnout do proutěného košíku na parapetu a vylovil kolíček či dva, aby mohla dokonat ten prostý úkon. Ale nemohla. Nemohla přinutit svou ruku, aby se vztáhla k nádobě a vylovila požadovaný předmět. Povzdechla si. Během uplynulého měsíce již rozklíčovala, proč má z těch věcí strach.

Byly pro ni krutou připomínkou všeho toho, co se teď pevnou vůli snažila držet mimo své vědomí. Bála se, že ve chvíli kontaktu by to všechno vyplavalo na povrch, zalilo by to její zuboženou mysl a ona by se musela zhroutit pod valem lítosti, zmaru i potlačených emocí. V lepším případě…

V tom horším případě by jí kontakt se surovým dřevem intenzivně připomněl chvíle, kdy se jí tihle malí pomocníci zakusovali do tkání a ona se toho nemohla nabažit. A zatoužila by po tom to zažít znovu…

Zavrtěla hlavou. Bez zbytečných průtahů pověsila svetr přes šňůru. Už věděla, že by tu mohla prostát hodiny a stejně by své tělo nedonutila k poslušnosti. Byl to prostě blok a ona se smířila s tím, že se s ním naučí žít. Vlastně ji to moc neomezovalo – vyhýbala se jen kolíčkům a svíčkám. Bičíky, pouta ani rákosky se kolem ní v běžném životě moc často nevyskytovaly.

V práci se jí občas stávalo, že ji Jane přistihla bezduše zírat na police s alkoholem. Ale po té, co jí Audrey vysvětlila, že je Cooper nadobro pryč, si Jane zvykla to nekomentovat. Jen ji v takových chvílích položila ruku na ramena, aby jí přivedla zpět do reality. Takže se ani nedivila, že dostala na starosti nalívat všechen ten vrchní alkohol. Zvláště Caorunn.

Z těch myšlenek ji vyrušil zvonek. Zamračila se – nikoho nečekala. A Cooper přece měl klíč. Ta myšlenka jí naběhla zcela automaticky a ona byla naprosto šokovaná, že si na tuto skutečnost vzpomněla až teď. Znovu ji to připomnělo vlastní neopatrnost, hraničící až se sebepoškozovacími tendencemi, kterými v jeho přítomnosti trpěla. Jak mohla být tak vypatlaná? Totálně poblázněná pouhou představou…

„Sakra dost!“ rozmrkala slzy vzteku v očích a rázně rozrazila dveře. Zalapala po dechu.

A bylo to tady – minulost se vrátila. Jako kdyby to byl bumerang, který ona už desetkrát odhodila, a on se vždycky vrátil. Na okamžik nevěděla, jestli se hystericky zasmát nebo zabouchnout dveře. Tak udělala oboje – ale ruka proti ní vystřelila mnohem rychleji.

„Audrey, potřebuju s tebou aspoň mluvit…“

Ten tón byl skoro omluvný. Jen zavrtěla hlavou – nic z toho, co jí chtěl říct, ji nezajímalo.

„Testujeme látku, která by ho měla přivést zpět…“

 

Mýlila se – tohle ji zaujalo. Kývnutím pozvala šerifa dál a on začal s vyprávěním. Musel se vrátit do minulosti, až k tomu únorovému ránu roku 1989, kdy našli Lauru Palmerovou mrtvou. Začal před ní rozšmodrchávat příběh staré vraždy její spolužačky, v němž okrajovou roli sehrála. Věděla, že Lauru nakonec zavraždil vlastní otec, ale neoficiální verze, kterou jí předkládal šerif Truman, byla ještě šílenější.

„Takže v agentu Cooperovi je teď vrah Laury Palmerové. Nějaká entita, co si říká BOB?“ zrekapitulovala hlavní myšlenku jeho sdělení. Pokývání na straně šerifa jí dodalo kuráž se ptát dál.

„A mě chtěl taky zabít?“

„Myslíme si to. Většinu svých obětí BOB sexuálně zneužíval předtím, než je zabil.“

Tak na to opravdu neměla co říct. Ještě ale nebyla natolik otupělá, aby to s ní neotřáslo. Představila si, že by ji našli dole u vodopádu zabalenou v igelitu jako Lauru. A potom i její sestřenici…  Dokonce i šerif si všiml, že to s ní řádně zacloumalo, a tak jí nalil šálek kávy. Vysloužil si za to vděčný, neradostný úsměv.

„Proč já?“ vyslovila nahlas to, co její myšlenky trápilo nejvíc. Harry Truman, ač měl jisté nepotvrzené teorie, výmluvně stočil oči jinam.

„Audrey, na tohle ti asi nejsem oprávněn odpovědět.“

Překvapeně pozvedla jedno obočí vysoko nad obvyklou polohu, ale nevyptávala se. Oba se odmlčeli. Až po chvíli si uvědomila, že ani neví, proč přišel. Jistě, objasnit jí ty události byla jedna věc, ale za tím pohledem se skrývalo něco víc. Něco, co se ostýchal po ní žádat. A tak se rozhodla skočit do toho po nohou: „Proč jste tady, šerife?“

Šerif Truman vzhlédl od kafe a bylo na něm vidět, že mu to není ani trochu příjemné. Zalovil v kapse a vytáhl sáček na důkazy. Lesklý kov klíče a bílá bavlna.

„Já… ehm. Předpokládám, že je to tvoje.“  

Tak tohle nehodlala komentovat. Červeň v tvářích mu stejně všechno řekla. A ač se to už nezdálo možné – druhá věc, kvůli které přišel, byla ještě nepříjemnější.

„Audrey, musím se zeptat. Jak jsi věděla, že Cooper ještě je?“

„Viděla jsem ho. Poprvé se mi zdálo, že se BOBovi v jednu chvíli něco mihlo za očima. Něco známého… A podruhé už jsem si byla jistá. Zachránil mě. To on se připoutal k té posteli. Jeho… No víte, jak to myslím…“

Šerif mírně zrudl, ale nechtěl ji přerušovat.

„Byl to on – viděla jsem ty oči. Řekl mi, abych utekla. A v další vteřině byl zpátky ten druhý. A vyhrožoval mi, abych ho rozvázala…“ hlas jí zakolísal, jak se konkrétní flashbacky prodraly do vědomí. Zabředávala hlouběji do bažiny temných vzpomínek, které ji stahovaly do víru jeho úsměvů a těch nenechavých prstů…

_Rozvaž mě, ty malá děvko!_

Šerif klepl hrnkem o stolek a to ji probralo. Zachovala si kamennou tvář a horkotěžko lovila ztracenou nit konverzace.

„Harry, vy jste jeho přítel. Musíte to vidět taky…“

„Ne, to opravdu nevidím,“ přiznal se a nedal vůbec najevo, že by si všiml Audreyiny chvilkové nepřítomnosti. „Audrey, asi bys měla vědět, že se nám už několikrát podařilo potlačit BOBa. Aspoň si to myslíme. Ale je to zrádné, BOB má přístup do celé Cooperovy mysli a myslím si, že to na nás párkrát hrál. Chce, abychom ho pustili, a udělá pro to cokoliv. Musíš nám pomoct…“

A bylo to tady. Ten nehorázný požadavek, který šerifa celou dobu tížil, se najednou vyvalil v záplavě zoufalosti. Bylo na něm vidět, jak se zarazil. Určitě měl připravenou nějakou řeč o tom, že je jejich poslední nadějí. Ne, že je Cooperovou poslední nadějí. Že jenom ona ho může zachránit. A teď si to takhle zkazil – prozradil se.

Pak se ale pozorně zadívala, jak nejistě žmoulal svůj stetson. Asi mu křivdila. Šerif Truman, který asi pochopil povahu jejích citů k agentovi Cooperovi už před těmi pěti lety, by nebyl tak impertinentní. Přesto v ní vzkypěl vztek. Jak si vůbec dovolují po ní něco takového chtít?! Už nehodlala dojíždět na to, že je… BYLA zamilovaná do agenta Coopera.

„Ne! Říkám ne, Harry. Vždyť tam máte Annie, sakra! Proč chcete mě tahat ze Seattlu, když tam máte na ráně JEHO PŘÍTELKYNI?!“

„Audrey, já bych to nežádal, ale… Annie se vrátila před dvěma roky do kláštera. Nechce s ním nic mít. Asi na ni chtěl zkoušet to, co na tebe.“

„No… Přesto zní má odpověď ne, šerife.“

Ještě chvíli se ji snažil přemluvit. Marně – a tak se smutně odporoučel.

 

Nevydržela to. O deset dní později rozrazila dveře šerifovy kanceláře. Ten se jen vědoucně zašklebil a ona mu ušklíbnutí oplatila. Ani jeden to nekomentoval. Šerif jen popadl klíče od auta a dovezl ji před polorozpadlou budovu, které nikdy nevěnovala ani špetku pozornosti. Takových tady po tom, co vyhořela Packardovic pila a většina z místních přišla o práci, byla spousta. Zvenku vypadala jako dávno zavřený bar – ale že by někdy fungoval, to si opravdu nepamatovala. Překvapilo ji to. Myslela si, že tady v Twin Peaks zná každý kout a nic už ji nemůže šokovat.

„Říkáme tomu Vazárna…“ osvětlil ji Harry a doplnil, ať nedá na vzhled, že teď se to proměnilo v špičkové výzkumné zařízení.

A opravdu – zvenku nenápadná budova byla při bližším zkoumání až příliš důkladně sledována kamerami. Hlavní vchod byl zatlučen pár prkny, skla v oknech byla vybitá. Ale jak Audrey okamžitě pochopila, předním vchodem vcházet nehodlali. Obešli budovu a všude se opakoval stejně neútěšný pohled na zchátralou ruinu, která má své nejlepší časy dávno za sebou.

„Asi jako celé Twin Peaks…“ poznamenala v duchu.

 

Zezadu již budova vypadala docela jinak. Zadní vchod chránil elektronický zámek s číselníkem, na který Harry rychle naťukal osmimístný kód, a už byli uvnitř. Za dveřmi je přivítal voják se samopalem, který jí k jejímu zděšení mířil na žaludek, a jeho dva kolegové, kteří sledovali blikající monitory se záznamy z bezpečnostních kamer vně i zevnitř budovy.

„Převzalo to tady letectvo. To je v pořádku, kapitáne, ta patří k nám,“ ozval se šerif Truman k muži se samopalem a pokynul Audrey, aby ho následovala. Ta vykročila, ale vojákova zbraň jí v tom zabránila.

„Nemám u ní bezpečnostní prověrku. Nemůžu ji pustit dál.“  

Nevypadal jako někdo, s kým by si měli zahrávat. Naštěstí se z vedlejší místnosti ozval známý hlas, který kapitána Williamse usměrňoval a oznamoval mu, že na slečnu Horneovou tady čekají jako na smilování. Audrey překvapeně zamžikala, ale to se mezi dveřmi objevil i majitel vyrovnaného hlasu – major Briggs v závěsu se zvláštním agentem Gordonem Colem. Oba jí srdečně stiskli dlaň a skutečně to vypadalo, že čekali jen na ni. Ve vedlejší místnosti byl již přichystán velký konferenční stůl, u kterého ještě spatřila psychiatra Jacobyho a doktora Haywarda. Ti byli zabráni do diskuze nad zdravotním stavem pacienta. Pak tu postávalo ještě pár lidí od letectva a od FBI, které neznala.

Pozdravila je, ale oči jí okamžitě sklouzly k oknu s patrně jednostranně propustným sklem. Tohle znala tak akorát z filmů. Přišla blíž a přehlédla scénu za zrcadlem. Bylo to vážně jako z jiného světa. Cela – protože nazývat to místností by bylo příliš eufemistické – byla plná světla, které se odráželo od bílých stěn. Nebylo tam ani okno, které by vneslo do pokoje aspoň zdání normálnosti.

A uprostřed tomu všemu vévodilo nemocniční lůžko, na kterém byl subjekt. Už ne člověk, ale subjekt. Vlastně ani neviděla, jestli byl vzhůru. Přes hrudník mu vedl fixační magnetický pás, stejně jako kolem kotníků i zápěstí, které zajišťovaly, že se nemohl ani hnout. Tohle znala Audrey moc dobře z vlastní praxe ve Firefaxu. Lítostivě sledovala, jak k němu vedou nejrůznější dráty a z něj zase nejrozmanitější hadičky. Přístroje rozestavěné kolem pípaly, bzučely a dokreslovaly institucionální atmosféru kakofonií hluku.

„Nemysli si, že jsme z toho nějak šťastní, Audrey,“ připojil se k ní starý doktor Hayward. Dobře ho znala, byl jejím lékařem celé dětství. „Ale hned druhý týden se málem dostal ven. Nebyli jsme obezřetní a on velmi přesvědčivě zahrál agenta Coopera. Navíc se permanentně snaží mu ublížit. I to je pro něj cesta útěku – zabít svého hostitele. I takový případ už tu byl…“

Audrey jen zamumlala, že ví – Lauřin otec.

„Vidím, že ti Harry řekl dost. Pojď, probereme i ten zbytek…“ přehodil jí ruku přes ramena a dovedl ji k stolu, kam si postupně posedali všichni zúčastnění. Očividně ještě na někoho čekali a zraky zasvěcených se upíraly na dveře do vedlejší místnosti. Za chvíli se ozvaly podivné skřeky a do místnosti vešel prošedivělý muž. Major Briggs vyskočil a potřásl si s jeho jedinou rukou. Druhou prostě neměl.

„Pane Gerarde, jsme rádi, že jste se k nám připojil. Dámo a pánové, pan Gerard je zářným příkladem toho, čeho my tady společně hodláme dosáhnout. Právě pan Gerard nám pomohl na základě vlastních zkušeností určit medikaci, která vede k potlačení stínu. Tyto léky obsahují stejné stopové prvky, jako jsou obsaženy například v haloperidolu, ale k tomu se může následně vyjádřit doktor Jacoby. Teď jsme požádali pana Gerarda, zdali by se k nám nemohl MIKE na pár minut přidat.“

„Pan Gerard nám pomáhal již při vyšetřování vraždy Laury Palmerové, Audrey. MIKE zná BOBa, dřív spolu vraždili, on si ale vybral dobrou stranu,“ naklonil se k jejímu uchu Harry a Audrey jen přikývla. Těch informací na ni začínalo být moc.

Philip Michael Gerard, v obyčejném životě prodavač bot, se náhle dostal do transu. Neovladatelný třas ovládl celé jeho tělo a ten výjev hluboce otřásl i jí. Trvalo to asi minutu a ona se musela kousat do rtů, aby odolala pokušení zařvat na doktory, ať sakra něco dělají, neboť ten člověk očividně trpěl. Ale stejně náhle, jako ten trans začal, tak najednou odezněl. Došlo k totálnímu uvolnění, ruce mu spadly okraj židle a bezvládně visely k zemi. Na chvíli si myslela, že je mrtvý. Takhle nějak si to totiž vždycky představovala. Ale v ten okamžik, kdy už chtěla opravdu vyskočit, se jeho hlava napřímila a klidné oči se rozevřely.

„Je tady. Cítím ho. Dnes je konečně ten den, kdy zastavíme jeho řádění.“

V tu chvíli se z místnosti za zrcadlem ozval zuřivě radostný šepot přenášený do jejich místnosti reproduktorem.

„MIKEu… MIKEu…“

Audrey se okamžitě otočila za tím nesnesitelně známým hlasem. Cooper se zmítal na posteli v poutech – jeho tělo se pod kurty kroutilo do podivných úhlů a ona úplně čekala, že v příští chvíli uslyší zapraštění kloubů a zvuk lámaných kostí. Najednou ustrnul a ona mu konečně viděla do tváře. Oči mu zřetelně plály nadšením nad opětovným setkáním s dřívějším společníkem. Jenže to nebylo všechno – byla tam jiskra vítězství.

Vyskočila vteřinu předtím, než magnety držící jeho hrudník fixovaný povolily. Vlastní instinkt vycvičený ve Fairfaxu okamžitě zareagoval. Teď nebyl čas na hrdinství. Šlo o sekundy. Její ruce a nohy najednou věděly, co mají dělat. Na nic nečekala a rozrazila dveře do pokoje.

BOB, vyvíjející ještě houževnatější snahu se oprostit ze sevření, najednou ztuhl. Přízrak jeho poslední oběti, která jej spolu s tím zatraceným Cooperem vypekla a uvrhla ho do tohohle pekla, v něm vyvolal ještě větší touhu po volnosti, provázenou svobodou rozsápat té malé děvce hrdlo. Jenže to už stála u něj a ničila výsledky jeho celodenní práce. To jí nedaruje. Vycenil na ni zuby a ohnal se po ní veškerou energií, která mu ještě zbývala.

Troje paže ji stáhly zpět a Cooperovy zuby sklaply přesně v místech, kde měla ještě před vteřinou zápěstí. Okamžitě ji odtáhli pryč a jí nezbývalo než sledovat zbytek dění skrze sklo. Ve dveřích se minula s doktorem Jacobym s injekční stříkačkou. Vojáci z přední místnosti přidusali vzápětí. A za použití ne zrovna ohleduplných metod muže ležícího na lůžku zpacifikovali.

V místnosti zavládlo ticho. Srocený dav kolem lůžka jí bránil ve výhledu, a tak se jen podle sípavého dechu v reproduktoru mohla dohadovat, že pacient byl omámen do stavu pouze částečné vigility. Pacient – dokonalé slovo odprošťující ji od všech emocí, které by teď cítila, kdyby si připustila, že ta dokonale znehybněná, zdrogovaná bytost byl zvláštní agent Dale Cooper. Kolísavý nádech. A pak chrčivý výdech, který s sebou nesl bolestné „Harry…“. Viděla, jak se šerif otočil a kdyby nevěděla, že ji nemůže vidět, myslela by si, že se jí pohledem zavrtává přímo do frontálního laloku. Tam, kde se usídlila jistá nejistota z toho, že se setká s agentem Cooperem tváří v tvář po tom všem, co se událo. Bude si vůbec pamatovat, co se stalo? Oxfordky zaklapaly na podlaze a shluk mužů se před tím zvukem rozestoupil. Ani se neohlédli.

Střetli se pohledem – on jen zesinal a ona ze sebe vyloudila povzbudivý úsměv. V tu chvíli se ale zase začal hlásit o slovo ten druhý, a tak Cooper popadl přítele za ruku a stačil ze sebe jen vypravit „Harry, ona ne! Rozumíš? Nedopusť!“, než se opět propadl do zapomnění a na jeho místo nastoupil BOB, projevující se téměř zvířecím rykem a škubáním v poutech.

 

Řítila se po klikaté silnici dolů z hor a bylo jí jedno, že pneumatiky v zatáčkách kvílí a brzdy se škvaří. Cestu nevnímala, jela tudy už stokrát. Její ruce svíraly volant až příliš křečovitě a ona dobře věděla, že se za chvíli ohlásí nevítaná křeč a bude muset zpomalit. Ale přestože si toto vše uvědomovala, zabíraly tyto myšlenky jen zastrčený kout mysli. Zbytek se až příliš trpce upínal na události nedávno minulé.

Zpět v zasedačce se na ni všichni přítomní muži zadívali. Potvrdila jim, že tohle byl skutečně Cooper. A asi vypadala přesně tak, jak se cítila – pekelně zlostně. Protože se jí vyhýbali pohledy a nikdo Cooperova první slova nekomentoval. Začali se hned bavit o tom, že tedy našli kombinaci léků, které by mohly Coopera dostat z područí BOBa a že je nutné najít správné dávkování. Už ji nepotřebovali, to jí bylo jasné. Maximálně když si nebudou jistí, zdali se jedná o Coopera nebo BOBa. Ale teď už jenom můžou zvýšit dávku léků…

Zamyšleně točila kelímkem s kafem a bolestně si uvědomovala, že se sem vypravila stovky mil a jeho první slova po probuzení byla opět odmítnutí. Odmítnutí jí, její pomoci i její pouhé přítomnosti. Jistě, Harry se jí pokoušel přesvědčit, že se ji Cooper jen snaží chránit. Že v její přítomnosti je po krvi bažící BOB silnější. Že jej touha po pomstě žene vpřed, a tak by byla neustále v nebezpečí, pokud by na projektu nadále spolupracovala. Pak ji ještě párkrát pozvali na schůzku, mohla si prolistovat zdravotní dokumentaci, mohla sledovat skrz sklo první pokusy o jeho vzkříšení. Ale k němu ji nepustili.

Vzpomínky na pobyt v Twin Peaks se smrskly na tohle krátké období naplněné pocity nečinnosti a apatie, kdy seděla v zasedačce s čelem opřeným o dvojité sklo a měla od doktora Jacobyho nařízeno sledovat jeho reakce. Což ve chvílích, kdy byl většinu času v bezvědomí a životní funkce měl stabilizované, jenom umocňovalo její depresivní tendence. Prostě ji to drtilo. Jednoho dne vstala, naškrábala Harrymu vzkaz na papírový kelímek od kafe a nasedla do auta. A tak byla tady – pár mil od místa, kterému opravdu mohla říkat domov.

Do pátého patra vyběhla, klíče dopadly na podlahu a ona už klečela na podlaze a horečně vytahovala haraburdí ze skříně. Konečně to držela v třesoucích se prstech – zámek klapl a ona cítila, jak se všechny ty vzpomínky rozpouštějí a jsou odplavovány pryč. Byla tady a teď. Cítila bolest, tentokrát nesrovnatelnou s tehdejším výpraskem. Seděla na podlaze a nechala kanout slzy po tvářích. Postupem času se její přerušovaný dech uklidnil, ramena se dotřásla. Měkký flauš na zápěstích jí hladil, ona si vlezla do postele a nechala se přemluvit tím hebkým sevřením k spánku. A ve snu se jí pak zjevil on.


	6. Chapter 6

Klidným, posilňujícím spánkem uplynuly celé hodiny a ona otevřela oči do slunečného seattleského ráno. Twin Peaks jako by bylo opět jen zlým snem, ze kterého se potřebovala vyspat. Teď byla odpočinutá a přesně v té správné náladě zvědavé nadrženosti, která jí velela prozkoumat taje toho záhadného kufříku. Přitáhla si jej na postel a bylo jí jedno, že jí kolem zápěstí stále cinkají pouta. To jemné cinkání k té náladě začínalo neodmyslitelně patřit.

Stejně si za to Cooper mohl sám. Kdyby ji nevyhnal ze svého současného i jakéhokoliv budoucího života, nemusela by se teď upínat k minulosti. Odhodlaně zapřela palce za zámky a donutila je s cvaknutím vydat všechna temná tajemství.

Polovinu věcí již poznala na vlastní kůži, a tak je jen vyskládala na okraj postele před ní. Tuhle sadu přešla pohledem a nechala se rozechvívat flashbacky, které už byly časem otupeny o negativní stránku a bylo v nich exponováno jen vzrušení a neskutečné zážitky s ním.

Druhá sada pomůcek, kterou před sebe vyskládala, měla společného jmenovatele neznámo. Bylo tu neurologické kolečko, o němž vůbec netušila, co dělá v jeho úchylné sbírce. Do té doby, než si jím zkušebně přejela po ruce a musela uznat, že na určitých partiích by to mohlo být nadmíru stimulující. Odložila to na hromádku, kterou pracovně nazvala K bližšímu prozkoumání. Pak tu bylo speciální černé pouzdro, ze kterého vytáhla spoustu drátů a nějaké elektrody. A potom asi následovalo to hlavní – černá krabička, do které se asi všechny ty kabely zapojovaly. Nějaký gel, z jehož popisku jí vypálila zrak slova VYSOCE VODIVÝ. Tohle začínalo zavánět elektřinou – tudíž celá souprava skončila v sekci Radši ne („leda s odborným dohledem“). Nějaké kovové věci, o kterých si ani nedovedla představit, co by to mělo být – jedna z nich byla ve tvaru háku, a tak usoudila, že to je něco na zavěšování. Ale čeho, to netušila. Nicméně ji ta věc ani neděsila ani nepohoršovala, tak se rozhodla jí dát férovou šanci. Sada na baňkování ji příjemně překvapila, ale moc nechápala, co jiného by šlo masírovat podtlakem než ztuhlá záda a pak nahmatala jedny malé baňky, které by akorát odpovídaly velikosti jejích bradavek. To jako vážně? Klín jí už při té představě začínal moknout.

Zúžila výběr na šest a rozhodla se pohrát si ve velkém stylu. Proběhla drobná příprava s papírem a tužkou. A pak už si jen oblékla černozlaté plavky, nasadila sluneční brýle a rozehřála se natřením opalovacího krému. Dávala si záležet hlavně na bledých ňadrech a na oblasti bikin, které letošní sluníčko ještě zdaleka nepotkalo. Už tyto doteky byly vzrušující a ona se nemohla dočkat, až se uvelebí se svými novými objevy na balkóně.

Na kuráž si namíchala slaboučké mojito a pomalu ho usrkávala, když opřená o zábradlí mapovala situaci. Měla několik kandidátů na šmíráky roku. Ale skutečnost, že bydlela v nejvyšším patře, jí dovolila některé dotěrné sousedy rovnou škrtnout. Zbývali ji už jenom ti, kteří by pro vlastní lačný pohled neváhali zalovit ve skříních po dalekohledu. Ale tomu nemohla nijak zabránit. Rozhodla se to risknout. Ta možnost být viděna ji totiž pekelně vzrušovala.

Pohodlně se natáhla na lehátko a nechala se lechtat slunečními paprsky na odhalené kůži. Teplota se na dopoledním sluníčku s ubíhajícím časem pomalu zvyšovala a jí začal stoupat do hlavy vypitý alkohol. To jí pomohlo se osmělit a odhodit vrchní díl plavek. Bílá ňadra zazářila a bradavky se okamžitě vztyčily do pozoru. Byl nejvyšší čas začít s tou zvrácenou tombolou, kterou si na sebe uchystala.

Zalovila v černém sáčku a trochu si ten pocit perverznosti užívala. Konečně si jeden z lístků vybrala – číslo 5. Sáhla tedy pro prvního pomocníka na cestě za dnešním úchylným orgasmem.

Vyleštěný nerez okamžitě ohodil ňadra bílými prasátky a ona se opájela studeným kovem v dlani. Roztočila kolečko a sledovala jednotlivé bodlinky míhat se proti bledé kůži, která lačněla si je vyzkoušet. Svou cestu začala na předloktí – přece jen se trochu bála, zdali se jehličky do kůže nezabodnou moc a neperforují kůži. Za chvíli ale získala potřebnou jistotu a zkušenosti s tím správným tlakem a pomalu se přesunula na zajímavější místa.

Doteky drobných ostnů na hrdle jí donutily zatajit dech. Na klíčních kostech musela malinko ubrat na síle, neboť hroty protnuly kůži proti kosti a ona mohla spatřit čtyři krvavé tečky. Žádná bolest, jen prostý poznatek. Sklouzla níž, obkroužila půlobloukem ňadro v jeho nejširším obvodu a rafinovanou spirálou se propracovávala ke středu. Neurologické předráždění Vater-Paciniho tělísek se začínalo projevovat drobnými záškuby kůže.

Bradavka už lačněla po kovovém pohlazení, ale Audrey ji nejprve obkroužila naplocho. Jehličky se zabodávaly do růžového hrotu a ona se neubránila polohlasnému zasténání. Bradavka se ještě o kousek zvětšila pod sílou senzorických vjemů. Až se toho lechtivě stimulujícího pocitu nabažila, zkusila ji přejet i kolmo. A to teprve byla ta správná bodavost, když se jednotlivé trny zahryzávaly do zarudlé bradavky.

Byl čas na druhé losování a ona si tajně myslela na jednu věcičku, která by ji teď mohla vhodně zabavit. Její tužby byly vyplněny, zaradovala se nad položkou č. 1, kterou okamžitě zaplnila mokvající rozkrok. Na ovladači navolila nejjemnější vibrace a pokračovala v hrátkách s jehelníčem.

Musela to chvilkové zdržení druhému ňadru vynahradit, a tak začala stejně poctivě, jako u prvního. Žádné přeskočení rovnou k sladké tečce. Proto ho nenechala dlouho zahálet, stejně jako představivost, kterou teď plnila představami o tom, jak by jí zavázal oči a krásně ji tímhle udělátkem mučil dlouhé hodiny. Pod tíhou představy rychle přejela k zahalenému klínu. Bylo jí jedno, že jej kryjí plavky a ona do napnuté látky dělá malé dírky. Chtěla ochutnat tuhle medicínu i na vlastní kundičce.

Táhlá, ostřejší bolest, kterou se ostnaté přejíždění projevovalo, ji neděsila. Měla ji plně pod kontrolou a ve svých rukách. No, do rukou agenta Coopera by se taky svěřila. A možná by i dobře udělala, neboť záškuby svalstva sílily a ona občas přitlačila na roztančenou pánev víc, než chtěla. Perforovanou kůži potom zchladil třetí vylosovaný předmět. Doslova. Vylovila kostky ledu z nové dávky mojita a rozmístila je pečlivě do prohlubně na krku, do pupíku a nad stydký pahorek. Teď se nemohla ani hnout – dokud led neroztaje. Jen si pustila silnější vibrace do klína a pohodlně se uvelebila na lehátku.    

Chladná voda jí pomalu stékala žlábkem mezi ňadry a ona úplně cítila pohledy sousedů, kteří již objevili ji i její dopolední hru. Byla jen malinký krůček od toužebně vyhlíženého orgasmu. Potřebovala se odpálit a nic z nabídky tomboly už jí tu službu nemohlo prokázat. Najednou ji to napadlo. V nouzi skutečně nejvyšší sáhla za sebe na parapet a vytáhla dva dřevěné trapitele. Pak už to byla jenom otázka vteřin, než bolestivý impuls zasáhl mozek a ona přidušeně vykřikla slastí.

Sociální nepřípustnost jejího jednání ji dostihla až ve chvíli, kdy se tělo docukalo posledním záchvěvem orgasmu. Okamžitě zbavila bradavky kolíčků, stejně jako zmáčené pohlaví vibrační patrony a rychle se s rudými tvářemi vyplížila z balkónu. Ještě na třesoucích se nohách zpoza žaluzií zkontrolovala stav sousedských oken a potom sebou úlevně a vyčerpaně plácla zpátky do postele. Tak takhle se léčí psychické bloky! Udělala si mentální poznámku, že tohle ráda převede do své budoucí psychoterapeutické praxe.

 

Poslední semestr ji vyčerpal. Psaní absolventské práce i skládání závěrečných zkoušek ji vyčerpávalo psychicky. Kdežto stupňující se náročnost práce v Fairfoxu, kde si ji cvičili, aby se po úspěšném graduování, stala psycholožkou na akutní lůžkové jednotce, ji dávala zabrat hlavně fyzicky. Nemluvě o postupném prozkoumávání Cooperova kufříkového arsenálu.

Ale dnes to měla konečně všechno za sebou. Spolu s Ginou a spolužáky vyrazili vstříc noci plné hýření a opileckých radovánek. A když se potom škobrtala do pátého patra, málem se přerazila o muže v uniformě, který seděl před jejími dveřmi. Již značně dlouhou dobu. Pozvala jej dál a dala vařit kávu. A když nad ránem opouštěl její byt, byl už jejím novým šéfem a její zaměstnanecký poměr začínal druhý den v osm hodin ráno.

Audrey ani nemrkla – tohle byla nabídka, která se neodmítá!

 

 

Když znovu vstupovala do té budovy, cítila se značně nesvá. Ještě než ji major Briggs doběhl, vyťukala kód na číselníku a ocitla se ve sledovací místnosti. Na první pohled bylo vidět, že ostražitost od její poslední návštěvy značně povolila – místo tří vojáků s plnou výzbrojí se tu houpal na židli jeden, pistoli položenou na stolku před sebou. Jen otočil hlavou a zabučel na ni, jestli je ta nová doktorka.

Audrey zvedla oči v sloup. Grrr! Copak by nemohl americký vzdělávací systém dbát alespoň trochu na edukaci veřejnosti ohledně psychologie? Audrey se už už chtěla pustit do akademické debaty, že v žádném případě není doktorka, ani psychiatrička, ale psycholožka. Ona je odborník na duši, ne automatizovaný stroj na diagnózy a recepisy. Dobře, skutečnost, že je po nástavbovém studiu mohla vypisovat taky, byla trochu matoucí. Ale stejně!

Když tu se objevil mezi dveřmi zadýchaný major Briggs, který jen sloužícímu důstojníkovi domněnku potvrdil. A jí se v kapse otvíral nůž. Ale nic neřekla, nehodlala opravovat svého šéfa hned první den v nové práci.

Rychle prošli do zasedačky, které již netrůnil obří stůl a prezentační technika. Dvojité neprůhledné sklo sem vpouštělo ostrou záři zářivek a ona zjistila, že je to spíše kancelář. Psací stůl, kartotéky plné šanonů, přípravna pro medikaci i improvizovaná vyšetřovna. Vedlejší dveře vedly do skladu plného laboratorní techniky, lékařského vybavení i přístrojů. Vazárna byla zkrátka vybavena jako menší polní nemocnice. Major ji uklidňoval, že to všechno je tady jenom pro případ a potom dodal: „Nebojte se, já vím, že nejste lékařka. Horkou linku na doktora Haywarda máte v telefonu pod jedničkou. Ale nepředpokládáme, že by se něco dalšího stalo…“

Audrey se jen zdvořile pousmála. Nepředpokládáte, že by se něco dalšího stalo? Super – to já teda taky!

Tohle začínalo připomínat prohlídku zámku hrůzy, během níž na Vás co chvíli vyskočí kostlivec z kouta. Umínila si, že co nejdřív prostuduje všechny materiály od svého předchůdce, doktora Jacobyho, aby byla na „něco dalšího“ náležitě připravená.

Jenže ten největší kostlivec zatím čekal vedle v místnosti. Protáhla se kolem majora a využila možnosti pozorovat nespatřena.

Celý pokoj už nebyl jen jediné nemocniční lůžko umístěné mezi přístroji. Nyní byla místnost přepůlena posuvnými, bezpečnostními katry ve dvě. Do jedné poloviny byl přesunut stůl ze zasedačky i prezentační technika. Tam se scházeli na porady, jak jí vysvětloval major Briggs. Pokud byl Cooper sám sebou, probírali vše s ním. Obvykle se scházeli v středeční rána, někdy i častěji. On, Harry i doktor Hayward za ním chodili obden, střídali se. V době osobního volna za ním někdy přijel Gordon Cole z Filadelfie. Doktor Jacoby se tu objevil sem tam dle potřeby. Nikdo jiný o něm nevěděl, s nikým jiným se nestýkal.

„Uvědomujete si, že s ním nemůžu doopravdy terapeuticky pracovat? Ne po tom, co se stalo. Bylo by to proti všem etickým kodexům…“ ujistila se znovu, přestože o tom několikrát dlouze diskutovali během cesty.

„Uvědomuji… Víte, Audrey, existují mocné síly zla. Osudem některých je čelit té velké temnotě. A přestože je agent Cooper obdařen jistými schopnostmi zlu vzdorovat, právě teď si zvolil strach. Strach z toho, že on sám propadl temnotě. Audrey, já jsem přesvědčen, že mu prospěje i Vaše prostá přítomnost. A ostatně nás všech, kteří věříme tomu, že to není pravda…“ vyslovil svou diagnózu major Briggs a Audrey jen pokývala hlavou. Hodlala si ponechat svůj úsudek nezkreslený, ale přesto se jí zdálo, že by na slovech majora být špetka pravdy. Major ale nedbal na její souhlas a po chvíli ticha vyslovil to, co jej bolelo nejvíce.

„Ubohý chlapec. Odmítá o tom všem mluvit. A to jej požírá…“

Pohledem luxovala zbytek prostoru za improvizovanými mřížemi, který byl zařízen jako obyčejný pokoj, ale oči se jí stále vracely k tváři muže na posteli. Četl si, ale do vždy upraveného agenta Coopera měl daleko. Dokonce i BOB vypadal daleko věrněji jako jeho dřívější já než on teď. Pruhované pyžamo, strniště, přerostlé vlasy padající mu do čela.

Jediné, co vypadalo, že se vracelo do normálu, bylo stravování – na nočním stolku se válela krabice koblih a vedle byly vyrovnány asi čtyři kelímky od kafe. A pak to Audrey praštilo do očí – jeden z nich měl výsadní postavení. Stál na stohu knih, a když trochu zaostřila, uviděla vlastnoruční vzkaz pro Harryho: _„Až mne jednou bude doopravdy potřebovat, víš, kde mě najdeš… Audrey.“_

Ač nechtěla, její srdce se rozbušilo. To už ji ale major postrkoval ke dveřím, aby se seznámila se svým novým pacientem. Nesouhlasně se otočila, ale to už jí byly zabouchnuty dveře před nosem.

„Audrey!“ ozvalo se za ní tak překvapeně, jak to jen šlo. Tři vteřiny jí trvalo, než zkrotila neodbytné myšlenky na útěk. Odhodlala se a otočila.

„Ahoj, agente Coopere.“

Znělo to stejně nejistě, jako se právě teď cítila. Ticho. Souboj pohledů, který zákonitě prohrála. Kontumačně.

„Major Briggs mě poprosil… Teď, když se doktor Jacoby odstěhoval na Havaj…“

Oči se mu zúžily. Zaklapl knihu. Měla jeho plnou pozornost. Ale ona by se nejradši zakopala hluboko pod zem.

„Takže ty máš být moje doktorka místo Jacobyho?“

Tichý souhlas vyslaný vyděšenýma očima přes celou místnost. Úplně se zapomněla vztekat pro to oslovení. Jeho tvář rozčíslo rozhořčení. Vyskočil.

„A oni si myslí, že s tebou budu mluvit? O tom, co se stalo? Tohle je šílený… Majore, tohle nemůžete myslet vážně!“ zapřel se o mříže přímo naproti sklu. Už nemluvil s ní, choval se jako by byla vzduch.

„No a proč ne?“ zaútočila a zastoupila mu výhled. „Mně aspoň nemusíš nic vysvětlovat. Já tam byla. Stejně jako ty! Stejně jako BOB! Tak by ses mohl přestat chovat, jako že já jsem ta, kterou je třeba chránit. Já se s tím vyrovnala…“

„Po svém…“ vetřelo se jí do mysli.

„Ale ty teď vypadáš jako někdo, kdo potřebuje pomoc!“

Přejel ji pohledem od odhodlaného výrazu až po špičky rudých lodiček. Zatrnulo mu. Byly to ty samé lodičky, které měla ten poslední večer. Dobře si je zapamatoval, když stála na chodbě jenom v nich a její kůže se bělela ve světle pouličních lamp… Ne! Dost!

„Audrey, ty to sakra nechápeš!“

Její překřížené paže na hrudi hovořily za vše. Jen jen si dupnout.

„Tak mi to vysvětli!“ zůstávala neústupná. Neústupná a tak vzdálená… Dělily je od sebe nejen mříže, ale taky všechny ty věci. Všechny ty věci, kvůli kterým už nikdy nic nebude jako dřív.

„NE! Nikdy!“

„Ale…“

„Audrey, ne!“

Další NE od něj už prostě nezvládla. Otočila se na podpatku a ostrý klapot jej probral.

„Prosím… Neodcházej!“ poraženě svěsil hlavu mezi lopatky. Zastavila se – vyčkávavě. Nevěřila mu, že s ní chce opravdu mluvit. On se zhluboka nadechl. Vypadalo to, že v sobě musí překousnout spoustu ALE. Ještě že Audrey dokázala být trpělivá, když o něco šlo.

„Copak to nechápeš?! Já ho mám pořád v hlavě! Někde tam je a chce tě zabít… Ty jsi ho neslyšela. Chtěl tě zabít od první minuty. Jen si jako kratochvíli vybral týrat mě. I tebe…“ slova se začala vytrácet.

Tohle sdělení sice neobsahovalo žádné nové informace, ale všechna výpovědní hodnota ležela mezi řádky. Strach, lítost, vina…

Udělala dva kroky, aby ho mohla utěšit, ale pak si uvědomila, že tady není jako dávná přítelkyně. Zastavila se. Je to jen práce. A tu musí odvádět dobře, když ji sleduje její nový šéf.

Nervózně si uhladila vlasy, které, jak si okamžitě všiml, měla o dost delší než předtím. Sledoval každý záchvěv její tváře, který by mu mohl napovědět. Ale nic. Bolestně pokračoval: „Já… I když tě teď jenom vidím… Mám to pořád v hlavě. To všechno, co ti dělaly moje prsty… Můžu se z toho zbláznit! Ta vina je strašná…“

Stále tam jen tak stála a vlasy jí padaly do tváře. Tolik si přál, aby se k němu stočily ty modrošedé oči a on z nich mohl vyčíst všechno, co tolik chtěl vědět. Ale ona jen bezvýrazně naslouchala tomu, co jí chtěl říct. Najednou se to v něm všechno pohnulo.

„Omlouvám se. Za to všechno. I za to, že jsem to teď zmínil…“

Měl pocit, že se jí kolem rtů mihl náznak úsměvu. Aby to v mžiku bylo pryč. Už to nevydržel – ticho z její strany bylo nesnesitelné.

„Mlčíš?“

Vzhlédla – v jejích očích nezahlédl ani stopu po bolesti či nenávisti. Trochu ho to vyvedlo z míry. Byly stejné jako obvykle – vzhlížející k němu s obdivem a důvěrou. Nechápal ji. Měla by ho nenávidět! Ale potom se usmála a nějaká „měla by“ mu v tu chvíli byla jedno.

„Jen tiše obdivuji prozřetelnost majora Briggse. Jsem tu s tebou ani ne 5 minut a ty se mnou mluvíš.“

Nepousmál se, jak doufala, a ani nic neříkal. Jako by si uvědomil, že za dvojitým sklem je poslouchá jejich nadřízený. Opřela se o stůl a vyčkávavě si jej měřila.

„Teď zase mlčíš ty…“

Pokrčil rameny a jeho oči zalétly ke sklu, čímž se prozradil i před ní.

„Takže ty jsi moje nová psycholožka. Neměla by sis něco psát? Doktor Jacoby si vždycky něco čmáral do bloku. A chybí ti bílý plášť…“ začal zlehka.

Přejela pohledem své odění – namodrale šedý kostýmek s trochu krátkou sukní vyhovoval zcela jejímu vkusu i míře profesionality, kterou hodlala v tomto případě uplatňovat. A jelikož major Briggs mohl sledovat tak maximálně její záda, dovolila si trochu laškovně vzhlédnout: „Klidně si jeden kvůli tobě pořídím, ale myslela jsem, že se nám vždy líp mluvilo bez oficiálních titulů a hraní rolí…“

Ta slova v sobě obsahovala veškerou rafinovanost a vidět jeho tvář, kterou se prohnaly snad všechny projevy rozpaků, bylo k nezaplacení. Záhy zvážněl, a tak se rychle adaptovala na změnu nálady i novou otázku: „Řekni mi, co ty si myslíš. O tom, co se stalo… Nenávidíš mě?“

V první chvíli jen naprázdno máchla rukama a stočila pohled ke straně. Na tuhle otázku nebyla v její situaci žádná odpověď správná.

„Kdybych tě nenáviděla, tak bych tady nebyla,“ začala od toho jednoduššího. „Dale… Už je to skoro rok. A navíc ty jsi mi nikdy nic neudělal. On sice ano, ale nic, co se už dávno nezahojilo. Beru to, jako že jsi mi ukázal nové věci…“

„Takže máš pocit, že jsem ti to dělal já…“

„Následná racionalizace,“ schovala veškeré emoce za psychologický termín. Pak si ale všimla jeho zmučeného výrazu a rozhodla se do toho skočit naplno. Už žádné  schovávání.

„Nikomu jinému bych to nedovolila…“

Ten skousnutý ret ho stáhl do víru vzpomínek. Obrazy doplňované jejich mísícími se vzdechy, její vůně, ta hebká kůže…

„Audrey, prosím, ne. Tohle mi nedělej…“ zašeptal s bolestně přimhouřenýma očima a rychle začal prohledávat kapsy od pyžama. Víčko klaplo a do natažené dlaně se vsypalo šest tablet. Audrey jen šokovaně přihlížela – bosá chodidla zapleskala na dlaždicích a on se zhroutil do postele s chrčením a prosbami, ať ho neopouští.

Neopustila – klečela u mříží s utvrzením, že ji odsud už nikdo nedostane. A pak už tady zase byl BOB.

 

Major Briggs ve vedlejší místnost odvrátil zrak – připadal si trochu nepatřičně. Tohle setkání nabralo trochu dramatičtější spád, než předpokládal. Čekal rozpaky na obou stranách a nesmělé oťukávání, zdali spolu mohou vůbec koexistovat v jedné místnosti. Ale oni se do řešení té situace vrhli tak po hlavě, že ani nestihl zareagovat odchodem.

Rozpačitě zamáčkl odpočitávadlo na doktorčině stole, které se zastavilo na údaji 7:06:21. Přesně 7 dní, 6 hodin a 21 minut. A teď byli opět na začátku.


	7. Chapter 7

Rušný den se přehoupl v ještě hektičtější měsíc. Když se za ní okolo desáté zaklaply dveře jejího pokoje, byla na smrt unavená. Začínala mít pocit, že si toho nabrala víc, než zvládala. Jelikož se Cooperův stav konečně začínal lepšit, tak před pár dny souhlasila s tím, že převezme nějaké akutní klienty po doktoru Jacobym. U nich mohla konečně uplatnit své terapeutické vzdělání a nebýt jen trpěným psychologickým dozorem. Protože přesně tak se po tom dnešním incidentu cítila. Vždyť se spolčili za jejími zády a navíc Cooperovi schválili celou tu stupidní věc s BOBem.

Cítila se tak bezmocně. Intenzivněji ten pocit zažívala jen při jeho prvním záchvatu. Tehdy aspoň mohla navrhovat dílčí řešení, která by mu ulevila – od podání sedativ na uklidnění až po relaxanty proti spasmům, které mu škubaly celým tělem. Major Briggs ale její plány vždy zhatil smutným úsměvem a ujištěním, že tohle už zkoušeli. Bezvýsledně. A tak jí nezbývalo než nečinně sledovat jeho namáhavé zápolení s BOBem. Cooper naštěstí vyhrál, ale jak jí potvrdil major, který ji tehdy sesbíral z podlahy a posadil ke stolu, tohle byl jeden z nejvytrvalejších zápasů, které kdy BOB svedl. Tyhle hrůzostrašné vzpomínky na první dny „ve službě“ rozhodně jen tak nevybledly.

I teď po slavnostní večeři s rodinou, která se neobešla bez otcova proslovu o tom, jak je rád, že se Audrey vrátila do Twin Peaks (a taky bez obrovského úsilí, které ji stálo, aby neobrátila při těch slovech oči v sloup), byla příliš neklidná, aby se mohla spokojeně odporoučet do náruče Hypnoa. Zkusila si chvíli číst – ale nic. Její mysl cválala napříč událostmi uplynulého měsíce a ona se na nic nemohla soustředit. Ani na usínání, které by jí jindy zpříjemňovaly poněkud nemravnější myšlenky na agenta Coopera než ty, které ji napadaly teď.

Napadlo ji, co by ji mohlo vyčerpat a ukonejšit k spánku. Jen netušila, jestli je dostatečně odvážná na to, aby tu představu realizovala. Seděla nad černým telefonním aparátem a zamyšleně ťukala nehty do přístroje. Rozhodla se – zvedla sluchátko a vyťukala číslo, které znala zpaměti snad odjakživa. 

 

Pamatovala si na ten okamžik úlevy, když se agent Cooper ten první den nakonec probudil. Jako by se vynořil z hlubin vlastního mozku a lapavě nasával čerstvý vzduch, který by mu potvrdil, že je ještě tady – živý a sám sebou. Toužila po tom stát u jeho postele a svírat mu dlaň v němém ujištění, že je tady s ním, ale v přítomnosti majora Briggse si dovolila jen starostlivě přecházet před mřížemi a snažit se zachytit jeho první pohled. Do pěti minut všechna ta prvotní panika odezněla a on byl zase tady. V očích starší o tisíc let a s výrazem zlomeného muže.

„Neměla bys tu být. Už jsem jenom stín Dalea Coopera,“ zašeptal, když stáli tváří v tvář a ona mu skrz mříže svírala pravé zápěstí. Cítila, jak jí pod prsty klokotá vřetenní tepna – příliš pomalu, kolísavě. Přiložila prsty ještě na krkavici, ale výsledek byl stejný. Navíc mohla jasně vnímat, jak jím lomcuje zimnice, doprovázená horečkou.

„Nechci být nikde jinde,“ sdělila mu s přesvědčením a proměnila lékařský dotek v něžné pohlazení, které v tu chvíli vydalo za všechna slova. Ani se jí nemusel podívat do očí, aby věděl, že se v nich usadil ten doufající pohled. Ale on přesto shlédl a nezbývalo mu, než smutně konstatovat, že měl pravdu.

„Audrey, nestojí to za to,“ snažil se jí tu pošetilost vymluvit jako už tolikrát předtím, ale ona začínala být proti jeho protestům čím dál tím víc odolnější.

„To ponech, prosím, na odborném odhadu psycholožky,“ odhalila zuby v úsměvu a on věděl, že ji nedokáže zviklat. Už před šesti lety ji varoval před její romantickou povahou a zdá se, že si tyto dobře míněné rady vůbec nebrala k srdci. Ani co se týkalo jeho osoby.

Bože! Vždyť ji znásilnil! Opakovaně! Prováděl jí věci, o kterých by se dívky jejího věku neměly ani dozvědět. Zneužíval její naivity i všech citů, které k němu kdy chovala, k tomu, aby uspokojil svůj chtíč. Vztáhl ruku a uhodil ji…

To všechno teď byly černé skvrny na jeho duši, se kterými se musí naučit žít. Tehdy udělal to, co považoval za správné. Vešel do Černého Vigvamu. A teď musí nést následky. Nezaslouží si její odpuštění!

Dívat se do její tváře, která mu po tom všem stále věřila, přinášelo jenom muka. Ale byl příliš unavený na to, aby jí mohl udělovat promluvy do duše. Zavrtěl vyčerpaně hlavou – a o něm lidi říkají, že trpí spasitelským komplexem.

Poslala ho jít si lehnout a i přes jeho protesty typu „Nic mi není, v tomhle začínám být docela zběhlý.“ vyzkoušela horkou linku a donutila přijet doktora Haywarda, aby ho kompletně prohlédl. Ona si mezitím krátila čas v její nové kanceláři.

 

Studovala zápisky doktora Jacobyho o předchozích 58 záchvatech. Ten stoický klid a racionální odměřenost, s níž byly útržkovitě popisovány všechny ty zvrácenosti psychiatrické léčby, ji pouze popouzely proti svému předchůdci. V podstatě na něm pořádal závody v testování nejrůznějších kombinací medikace a elektrokonvulzivní terapie. Agent Cooper pro něj byl jen jednotka ve farmaceutickém systému, které bylo třeba vypsat prášky a vyměřit elektrošoky – tím to pro něj končilo. Syndrom vyhoření odkapával z každého řádku spisu.

Po očku u toho sledovala dění za sklem. Když Cooper rozepnul vrchní díl pyžama a odhodil ho netečně na postel, snažila se tomu nevěnovat žádnou pozornost. Tedy takový záměr měla její mysl, tělo reagovalo až příliš zřetelnou fyziologickou reakcí v oblasti hrudníku a teď se ty vztyčené bradavky chtivě třely o tenkou látku blůzy. Ještě že měla to sako.

Ze vzrušených výšin ji ale okamžitě seslal obraz modřinami zbrocených, rozpíchaných předloktí, která otočil na světlo, když mu doktor Hayward chtěl změřit tlak. Viděla doktorův rozpačitý pohled, ale Cooper jenom odhodlaně přetáhl manžetu přes zraněnou paži a zatnul zuby. A ona z jeho výrazu vyčetla jen to, že si myslí, že si tu bolest zaslouží.

O hodinu později ji doktor Hayward uklidnil, že opravdu se nejednalo o nic mimořádného a agent Cooper se těší dobrému, fyzickému zdraví. Ale jak to řekl, s důrazem na slovo fyzickému, to se jí vrylo do paměti. Horší na tom bylo, že měl zcela pravdu. Ale stejně se cítila o trochu lépe – měla pocit, že dostála svým povinnostem psycholožky aspoň k dílčímu prospěchu pacienta. Mluvil s ní. A tak, když jí doktor Hayward nabídl svezení do hotelu, nebránila se. Navíc agenta Coopera po službě navštívil Harry a ona ho přenechala v šerifových rukou.

 

Naložila se do horké vody, která ji pevně objímala ve své mokré náruči a ona doufala, že ji toto teplé sevření ukolébá k spánku. Zavřela oči a vytěsnila všechny myšlenky na její první den ve službě i na tu katastrofu, co se odehrála dnes.

Soustředila se jen na hluboký výdech, který odplavoval všechny starosti. Ztuhlé svaly zad se začaly příjemně uvolovat. Rozpustila vlasy a dovolila si prostě jenom být. Voda ji rozehřívala a ona se najednou přistihla, že její myšlenky začínají pomalu klouzat k nadcházejícím událostem. Vzrušení narůstalo. Zvlášť, když si zase vzpomněla na to, co jí řekl hned ten první den. _Mám to pořád v hlavě. To všechno, co ti dělaly moje prsty…_

Vzrušený nádech. Pevná policejní pouta cvakla. Všechno bylo připraveno…

 

To si myslela i druhý den, že je na všechno připravená. Ale zabředávat hlouběji do uplynulého půlroku, kdy se Cooper potácel na hranici vědomí a šílenství, bylo psychicky náročnější, než čekala. Zápisy doktora Jacobyho byly stručné a omezily se výhradně na strohý, nezabarvený popis událostí, ale přiložené videonahrávky z bezpečnostních kamer ji tahaly za srdce. Ani ne z nějakých hlubších pohnutek, spíše z obyčejné lidské lítosti a soucitu neotupeného léty v medicínském systému.

Ten den si zakázala mu chodit na oči. Ráno ho jenom došla pozdravit a zvládla ho vytočit do deseti minut. Zrovna snídal, tak se k němu připojila a hned pochopila, že jeho dnes rozebírat opravdu nebudou.

„Takže jak to teď bude?“ vypálil na ni, ani ještě nedosedla. Měl vztek na majora Briggse i na celý ten slavný tým, který mu v celém Washingtonu nedokázal sehnat jiného psychologa než ji. Copak to nikdo z nich nechápal? To ji sem nastrčili, aby ho mučila? To ji bude mít každý den na očích, aby mu připomínala, co jí provedl?

„Jak chceš… Letectvo mě platí, abych na Tebe dohlížela. Tudíž budu. Je na tobě, jestli tady nebo jenom z vedlejší kanceláře,“ prostrčila hrnek skrz mříže v němém požadavku o kávu a on ho vyplnil.

„Mně i majorovi stačí, když budeme občas mluvit. O čemkoliv…“

„Fajn – tak začněme tím, proč jsi vlastně tady!“

Další útok, který ji nevyvedl z míry. Pokrčila rameny a mezi upíjením horké kávy mu připomněla, že ji o to včera poprosil. Tahle odpověď mu sebrala vítr z plachet. Jistě, včera ji o to poprosil, ale to byl nějaký niterní strach, z toho být na další záchvat sám. Nebyla to prosba, aby tady zůstávala napořád.

„Navíc si myslím, že se užíráš tím, co se stalo. Zbytečně…Ty jsi mně ani Annie nikdy neublížil!“

Zkoprněl.

„Jak víš o Annie?“

Audrey mu popravdě přetlumočila těch pár vět, které jí sdělil šerif Truman. Ale on trval na svém postoji.

„Mohl jsem to zastavit dřív!“

„Nemohl. Pro to jsi potřeboval jisté podmínky a ty prostě nastaly, až…“ zrudla. „Tehdy!“

Myšlenky obou se rozeběhly stejným směrem k tomu osudnému podvečeru. Ale přece měly trošku jiné konotace. On jednoznačně odsoudil svou zvrácenou mysl, že tehdy vůbec pomyslela na to, že by ji ještě někdy mohl mít v posteli. A absolutně ignoroval jakékoliv fyziologické reakce, které se k té představě vázaly. Ona jen zčervenala nad tím, jak ho tehdy absolutně bez zábran a chtivě ojela. A ta vzpomínka ji příjemně naladila na případné pokračování.  

 

Stejně jako teď. Vypustila horkou lázeň a místo, aby tím koupel skončila jako jindy – ona si zamotala vlasy do ručníku a zabalila do měkkého flaušového županu, se položila na záda do prázdné vany. Místnost již byla vytopená a naplněná párou, takže jí ani nenaskočila husí kůže. Tudíž teplotě nemohla přičítat ani zduřelé bradavky. Ne, že by měla potřebu někomu něco nalhávat – prostě byla vzrušená. Tak ať to všichni vidí. Nechala se naštelovat do potřebné pozice a poupravila si pozici kolen. Stočila oči ke stropu a bylo jí, jako by vyhlížela osud. Už nebylo cesty zpět…

 

„Tehdy jsem tě vlastně znásilnila já…“ pronesla tiše s mírným úsměvem. Doufala, že mu to vyloudí aspoň pousmání, ale on jenom šokovaně vzhlédl. Bral to smrtelně vážně.

„Audrey, ty si neuvědomuješ, jak zní právní definice znásilnění: Osoba je vinná znásilněním prvního stupně, pokud se dopustí sexuálního styku s jinou osobou násilím, pod pohrůžkou násilí nebo pohrůžkou jiné těžké újmy. VINEN. Kdy pachatel užije nebo vyhrožuje užitím zbraně, nebo něčím co se jeví jako zbraň. VINEN. Unese oběť. VINEN. Zločinně vnikne do budovy, kde se oběť nachází. VINEN!“

„Dale, nechej toho. Jenom se mučíš a nikomu tím nepomáháš!“ pronesla zhnuseně, když viděla, jak se v tom vyžívá. On ale zůstával neústupný.

„Tak přestaň plácat nesmysly o tom, kdo je tady pachatel a kdo oběť!“

Zvedla se. V takovém rozpoložení s ním nemělo cenu diskutovat.

„Já chápu, že máš vztek! Ale nevylívej si ho na mně!“

„Tak se sakra chovej tak, jak bys měla! Nenáviď mě! Boj se se mnou zůstat v jedné místnosti! Jsem sakra to monstrum, který ti dělalo hrozný věci! Copak ze mne nemáš ani trochu strach?“

„Bojím se jen jedné věci. A to, že moje upřímná snaha nebude stačit, abys sám sobě odpustil. Zasloužil by sis to…“

A nechala ho samotného v místnosti, kde její slova ještě dlouho rezonovala. Nebo alespoň Cooper měl ten pocit.

 

Po téhle roztržce strávila zbytek dne v kanceláři – jenom občas zaletěla očima k Cooperovi, který seděl již pár hodin v lotosové pozici a procházel zviditelňovacím postupem rituálu tumo. To jí napsal na kousek papíru i se vzkazem, ať ho neruší.

Až po celém odpoledni dumání si dovolila skromně odhadnout, že se asi uvnitř sebe snaží lokalizovat BOBa, aby se ujistil, že je dostatečně bezmocný. Asi jej včerejší záchvat vyděsil.

Ale při doneseném obědě, který si mlčky snědli každý na své straně mříží, se bála o tom vůbec zmínit. A tak k tomu přistoupila čistě vědecky – dovolila mu meditace a slíbila, že ho nebude vyrušovat. Za určitých podmínek. Souhlasil, takže ho za několik minut instruovala, jak si přilepit elektrody od EKG a zapnout čepici pro elektroencefalografické snímání. Stejně ty krámy jen tak ležely ve skladu – a ona prostě chtěla vědět, pokud se mu bude v mozku něco dít. A ta možnost potvrdit si existenci BOBa na EEG ji upřímně trochu rozrušovala.

 

Skousla si ret. Věděla, že nadměrné vzrušení bude při téhle hře spíše na škodu, a tak se pokusila trochu uklidnit. Nohy se jí třásly zcela viditelně, a tak měla chvíli problém jimi zvládnout poškádlit pákovou baterii tak, aby vypustila vodu v dostatečném proudu, přijatelné teplotě a na pověřenou oblast. Chvíli ji to trvalo, ale tohle bylo součástí hry. Žádné pomáhání, tohle bylo jenom na její šikovnosti. Nakonec byla spokojená a svět se to dozvěděl z lehkého, vzrušeného nádechu.

 

Byl někde uvnitř své hlavy a ona sledovala na obrazovce torturu Cooperových spánkových laloků drobnými elektrošoky. Výkřik. V první moment ani nepochopila, že to nebyla zvuková reprodukce, ale skutečnost. Ale ve chvíli, kdy si její mozek spojil dusající boty Williamse s děním na sklem, byla okamžitě na nohou a popadla nachystanou injekci s přesně odměřeným koktejlem. Voják mezitím zručně odjistil katr, ale vejít první ji nedovolil. Míříc zbraní na zmítajícího se Coopera a teprve klečíc mu na hrudníku na ni pokynul. A ona poprvé vešla dovnitř, do toho depresivního prostoru za ocelovými mřížemi. Bez emocí, ale s pumpujícím adrenalinem v žilách přitiskla jehlu na zmítající se předloktí. Zaváhala. Neměla ani kam bodnout, aby to šlo do nějakého čistého místa.

„Doktorko!“ zařval na ni Williams, který stěží Coopera udržel. Ten výkřik probral i muže na zemi. Vytřeštil oči. Ani nestihla stlačit píst, když ji Williams strhl a ona tvrdě přistála o skříňku.

„Co se děje? Kde…“ ozval se stísněně ležící muž a vytrhl si jehlu z ruky. „Au!“

Williams ho okamžitě navzdory četným protestům (“Audrey, to jsem já…“) donutil zůstat ležet a nehýbat se. Opáčila něco o tom, že to by říkal i BOB, tříce si třeštící hlavu, a opatrně vylovila z kapsy drobnou baterku a posvítila Cooperovi do očí. Zdály se být nezměněny a jeho. Ani náznak po špendlíkových hlavičkách.

Ruka mu najednou vystřelila, ale dřív než ji stihl omluvně přejet prsty po zápěstí za to ráno, Williamsovy bojové reflexy zareagovaly a on už ležel pod vahou stokilového muže se zbraní zarývající se mu pod bradu.

„Co to, sakra! Jen jsem ji chtěl…“ protestoval a naštěstí nedořekl.

 

„Chci tě hezky rozevřenou. Ta kolena zůstanou od sebe. Pokud ne, ty víš, co bude,“ slyšela jeho hlas a oči jí zalétly k lanku, které se jí houpalo nad hlavou. S přimhouřenýma očima, navlhčujíc si třesoucí se rty, přikývla. Jistě že věděla, sama to přece vymyslela, chtěla poznamenat, ale pak si to rychle rozmyslela. Neměla by být drzá…

Horkost z myšlenek, jaký by mohla v této situaci dostat trest, se jí přelila do tváří.

 

S rudými tvářemi rychle vstala a odpotácela se do potenciálního (pro ni hlavně psychického) bezpečí za mřížemi. Sesunula se na židli a Williams usoudil, že je třeba se více věnovat doktorčině krvácející hlavě, než neozbrojenému muži nekladoucímu odpor – ať už to byl kterýkoliv z nich. Zacvakl a zabezpečil katry, což Cooper na zemi reflektoval opovržlivým odfrknutím.

Audrey, nechávajíc si přelepovat spánek náplastí, se otočila za zvukem. Kývla na Williamse, přešla k EEG a zahloubala se do záznamů. Všechno to tady bylo jako na dlani. I Cooper vstal, aby jí nahlížel pod prsty.

„Našel jsi ho aspoň?“ zeptala se nevzrušeně a dál očima sjížděla křivky elektroencefalogramu.

„Jak víš, že jsem ho hledal?“ To překvapení bylo nefalšované.

„Znám tě. Chtěl jsi ho zpacifikovat.“

Tvář mu rozčísl nehezký úšklebek.

„Neznáš. Už ne!“

Sehnul se pro injekční stříkačku, která se mu válela u nohou. „Chtěl jsem ho zabít. Zajímalo mě, co by se stalo. Ale nedokázal jsem to. No co…“

Zavřel oči a stiskl píst dřív, než stihla zaprotestovat, že očividně ještě nějaké léky v systému má.

„Nové kolo…“ zašeptal s úsměvem, odpotácel se na lůžko a ponořil se do deliria způsobeného předávkováním.

 

„Jdeme na to,“ zašeptala, pomalu pustila vodu a hned při prvním dopadu kapek sebou zacukala. Voda dopadala přesně mezi její stehna a ona se musela pekelně soustředit, aby neoddálila kolena od okrajů vany. Když rozdýchala první nával slasti stoupající z jejího masírovaného klitorisu, zvedla spoutané ruce a provlékla je očkem v lanku. Teď jí nezbývalo než čekat na vlastní selhání…

 

Už se z toho začala stávat rutina. Dale Cooper trávil dny uvnitř svojí hlavy, snažíc se zbavit BOBa, a dlouhé hodiny tříštily jen ty okamžiky, kdy na něj opravdu narazil a sváděli spolu zuřivé souboje o nadvládu nad jediným tělem. Audrey se mu to snažila vymluvit, že se zbytečně oslabuje, ale nedalo se s ním mluvit.

„Nedokázal bych tu jenom sedět…“ mlel si tu svou stále dokola a občas s výmluvným pohledem na ni dodával: „Už ne…“.

Tím ji vždycky odzbrojil a ona svolila s dalším výletem pod dozorem EEG.

Ten poslední den byl ale jiný. Už to bylo celých 37 dnů, co nemusela vynulovat odpočet, a celá Vazárna se vznášela na optimistické vlně naděje. Dokonce i Williams ji vepředu pozdravil s úsměvem a ne ji jenom odmávl jako jindy. Shodila tašku a přezula si lodičky – dnes byla svolána porada a ona měla asi tak deset minut, než se sem všichni nahrnou a budou po ní chtít informace o Cooperově stavu.

Jenže co jim měla říkat – jí v hlavě rezonovalo jediné. Začal akceptovat její přítomnost ve svém životě a pomalu se začínal dostávat ze své zatvrzelé skořápky „Jsem ztracený případ, nechejte mne na pokoji…“. Zvládal s ní trávit snídaně i obědy bez toho, aby to skončilo katastrofou. Sice k tomu někdy oba potřebovali mlčet, ale občas zvládali i mluvit. Navíc jej posledních pár dnů bedlivě sledovala a už ho několikrát přistihla, jak mu něco vyloudilo úsměv na tváři.

Teď ale neměla čas ani mrknout přes sklo na to, zdali je její svěřenec vůbec vzhůru a připraven na poradu.

„Svěřenec!“ zasmála se v duchu, když v červených šatech vcházela do zasedačky. „Role se obrátily…“

 

Koupelna se znovu plnila teplou párou stoupající od jejího rozkroku. Oči jí zaletěly k poslednímu provázku visícímu od stropu, který celé dílko dokončoval. Klíček se zaleskl. Kolem něj se houfovala oblaka páry a urychlovala proces zkázy ledového zámku. Nemusela čekat dlouho a uloupla se první kapka. Zasyčela – ledová voda dopadla přesně na stydký pahorek.

 

V tu chvíli ji úsměv ztuhl na rtech. Stál před ní Cooper v nejryzejší formě Cooperovství, jaká vůbec byla možná. Tmavý oblek, kravata, bílá košile. Káva v jedné ruce a kobliha v druhé – jediné, co trochu zmírňovalo iluzi normálnosti, byla policejní pouta. Stál tam s Harrym v družném rozhovoru, a když vešla, jen se otočil a kývl jí na pozdrav.

A v ten moment celý její organismus jako po zásahu bleskem zkolaboval. Srdce fibrilovalo, plíce se plnily vzduchem jen tak ze zvyku a žaludek se bolestivě sevřel. Ruce i kolena se roztřásly a udělat jediný krok bylo nemyslitelné. Naštěstí ji zachránil doktor Hayward, který jí sevřel rámě a začal se vyptávat na naměřené hodnoty při posledních testech.

 

Nebylo toho mnoho k vyhodnocování. Průběžné výsledky: 30 minut, dvě pochybení a žádný orgasmus. Zatím bylo možné konstatovat, že se jí dařilo bránit se křečovitým záchvatům z předráždění docela úspěšně. Jen dvakrát podlehla intenzitě podnětu a její tělo zcela bez informování hlavy sevřelo kolena. Čímž si vysloužila trest, který měla na dosah ruky.  Doslova – pouty spoutané ruce měla přes provázek zavěšeny na tyč nad vanou. Ale ne napevno, druhý konec provázku visel taktéž dolů k ní a byl zatížen celkem sedmi kolíčky, navázanými v řadě. Teď měla na pokožce prsou připnuty dva. A ona si až příliš jasně uvědomovala, že provokace vodním proudem jen tak neustane…

 

Audrey se okamžitě musela vzpamatovat a upozadnit veškeré nemístné myšlenky, které jí přepadaly. Zejména, když potajmu sledovala, jak se Cooper omluvil Harrymu a pak ji závan kolínské utvrdil v tom, že si vybral místo vedle ní.

„Je všechno v pořádku, doktore?“ naklonil se přes ni a ona najednou ucítila jeho prsty na svém stehně. Bylo to jen na pár vteřin, smetl jí ze šatů nějaké smítko, ale ona by stejně přísahala, že tohle důvěrné gesto nejen že trvalo o dost déle, než bylo patřičné, ale zároveň ho museli zaregistrovat všichni v místnosti.

Doktor se pousmál. „Ano, testy vycházejí dobře. Jen jsem měl starost, co ty dvojité dávky léků dělají s Vašimi játry. Nepřehánějte to, agente. Audrey, má pravdu.“

„To zní jako lékařské spiknutí,“ usmál a přisunul si židli. Byl u ní tak blízko, že kdyby se jen trochu zaklonila, skončila by u něj v náručí. Prudce se otočila, až musel uhnout před svištícími vlasy, které mu málem udělily výchovnou facku.

„Já vím, já vím… Ty nejsi doktorka!“ zvedl ruku, když se už už nadechovala k obraně. V očích se mu zračil smích, dobíral si ji.

„Těší mě, že konečně vypadáte sám sebou,“ podotkl doktor a Cooper jen přejel palci po klopách. „Jo, šaty dělají člověka, doktore. A je to pravda. Harry mi dovolil mít i boty s tkaničkami! Konec polehávání v pyžamu a pantoflích!“

Audrey se potutelně pousmála. Tak proto! Kdyby tak Cooper věděl, že si Harry od ní nechal vypracovat před pár dny psychologické zhodnocení jeho sebevražedných tendencí. Ale, než mu to stačila sdělit, major Briggs zahájil schůzi.

  

Konečně! Orgasmus proudící jejími končetinami pomalu slábl a ona dokázala vědomě ovládnout záškuby nohou a nastavit je zpět. Spoutanýma rukama nahmatala u hlavy provázek a přitáhla si v pořadí třetí trest. Donutila se zkoordinovat pohyby omezené pouty a připnout jej na mokrou pokožku. Ale zvládla to a za odměnu si pustila na odhalený klitoris další příval teplé vody. Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání…

 

Nudné podrobnosti schůze už se jí vytratily z hlavy – možná to bylo jeho elektrizující přítomností i tvou proklatou kolínskou. Sakra, copak neví, jak na ni působí? Stačilo jen, že seděl pár desítek centimetrů a ona vůbec neposlouchala doktora Haywarda, který je zahrnul změtí lékařských pojmů.

„Jeden by nevěřil, že tohle všechno mám,“ nahnul se k ní, když doktor skončil a přišla řada na ni. Pomohl jí sesbírat poznámky ze stolu.

„Mohu tě ujistit, že máš,“ usmála se a přebrala si zápisky. Ruce i pohledy se střetly.

Zrudlá líčka naštěstí skryla tvářenka a ona odprezentovala svoje výsledky nanejvýš profesionálně. Dokonce se jí podařilo konsilium upozornit na ustanovení z některé z prvních schůzí, které deklarovalo dobu 50 dní v karanténě v případě, že se Coopera podaří vrátit. Ta podmínka nastala, doba se přiblížila a, jak podotkla, mělo by se začít uvažovat o přistoupení k dalším krokům k odstranění BOBa.

Sedící muži si vyměnili varovné pohledy. Najednou v místnosti zavládlo podezřelé ticho. Nikdo se neodvažoval udělat jediný rámus, aby na sebe nepřivolal její pozornost. Nakonec se jediným odvážným ukázal být major Briggs, který klepl do stolu a vyhlásil přestávku s tím, že nechal vedle k doktorce donést nějaké občerstvení.

V tu chvíli jako kdyby do nich střelil, jeden přes druhého se hrnuli ke dveřím a objevovaly se fráze jako „Kávu bych si dal!“ a „Vidíte a mně žena koláče nedovolí…“.

Zůstali tři stateční a všichni mlčeli. Gordon Cole zůstal spíše kvůli tomu, že neslyšel pobídku majora Briggse, a teď se zmateně rozhlížel, kam všichni zmizeli. Ti zbylí dva očividně zůstali cíleně. Harry vrhal tázavé pohledy na svého přítele s jasnými otázkami: kolik už toho Audrey ví a kolik jí toho vůbec říct chce. Cooper si však zarytě pohrával s hrnkem kávy a nereagoval ani na Harryho ani na její upřený pohled. Audrey došla až těsně nad něj, opřela se zády o stůl a přehodila nohu přes nohu v krátké sukni přímo před jeho očima. Konečně měla Cooperovu plnou pozornost.

 

„Dále!“ zvolala zadýchaně a doufala, že to přes šumění vody nelze poznat. Tep se jí zrychlil, srdce poskakovalo v hrudníku jen z toho vědomí, že je někdo vedle v místnosti. A ona tady leží v poutech, vystavená a okolíčkovaná. Slyšela kroky, jak se přibližují ke dveřím od koupelny a k jejímu výraznému zvlhnutí přispěl i fakt, že nechala odemčeno.

 

„Něco se tu děje. Za mými zády,“ zkonstatovala s jemnou paranoiou jí vlastní, ruce obranně zkřížené na prsou. Dale si jen tak mimochodem pohrával s hrnkem, pohled upřený na její nohy, ale zároveň jako by je vůbec nevnímal. To cinkání kovových pout ji začínalo lehce hrát na nervy.

Věnovala významný pohled Harrymu, který se už už nadechoval, aby jí odpověděl. Ale Cooper konečně vzhlédl a dokázal zformulovat to, co jeho mysl horečně zvažovala.

„Audrey, ty víš, že jsem se BOBa zkoušet zbavit. Ale…“ odmlčel se a to neměl dělat, protože to bylo něco přesně pro ni.

„Ano, to vím. Nešlo to. Ale existuje spousta jiných řešení. Jenom je nutné je vyzkoušet!“ snažila se udržet hlas i intonaci na uzdě. Najednou věděla, o čem se tady točí. Dokázala jim úplně vyčíst z  tváří, že už o tom mluvili. A že se už dohodli. A to na něčem, co se jí nebude líbit.

Cooper složil hlavu do dlaně a pohledy, kterými ji stíhal, byly až nervy drásajícně starostlivé. Jeden takový si vyměnil i s Harrym. V tom se odráželo něco jako: „Tak už je to tady. Počkejme si na výbuch.“

A potom na ni vypálil to, co ho tížilo nejvíc: „Jenže co se s ním stane, když ho vymýtíme ze mě?“

Zachřestění, jak jeho ruce dopadly na stůl.

„Nevím… Vrátí se do toho pekla, ze kterého přišel?“ její hlas začínal nabírat lehce hysterický tón.

„Jenže to znamená, že bude volný…“ ozval se Harry a ona se nevěřícně obrátila. Takže už se o tom vážně bavili!

„Nenaznačuješ snad… Harry, tohle je šílený! Vy z něho hodláte udělat konzervu na BOBa?“

„To byl můj nápad…“ ozval se Cooper tiše.

„Pak jsi cvok! Tohle nepřipustím!“

„Audrey, snaž se to pochopit.“

„Co?! Chceš se obětovat! Obětovat celý svůj život. Co z toho sakra budeš mít? Jenom budeš denně polykat tuny prášků a my všichni budeme čekat, jestli se ti dřív odrovnají orgány nebo jestli jednoho dne BOB procitne. Tak jestli je tohle to, co chceš, tak u toho vážně nemusím bejt…“ A chtěla se nasupeně vyřítit. Ale chřestící prsty jí obemkly zápěstí, něžně pohladily tenkou kůži.

 

Ledová kapka dopadla těsně nad poštěváček. Vypjala se a pouta vydala důvěrně známý zvuk. Tohle šumění vody nepřehlušilo. Kroky se zastavily. Voda jí stále rafinovaně masírovala odhalenou úžlabinu a ona stisknutými zuby musela potlačit zasténání. Navíc si víc než jedno zakolísání nemohla dovolit. V opačném případě, by si již ruce vytáhla příliš vysoko a jakékoliv nasazování dalších kolíčků by znamenalo strhnutí již nasazených trapitelů. A to si vážně nepřála…

Další kapka a další zařinčení.

 

„Panebože! Dej to sem!“ přitáhla si spoutané dlaně do klína a sama otočila klíčkem, který visel od pout. Harry i agent Cole se vymrštili, aby jí v tom pošetilém nápadu zabránili. Ale bylo pozdě. Prvotní instinkt jí velel přikrčit se, nastavit ruce k obraně a zapřít se o paty, aby mohla začít utíkat. Ale on si jen s poděkováním promnul zápěstí. A tak pouta se závěrečným zachřestěním přistála přes stůl u Harryho.

„Audrey, bude mít normální život. Jen co přečkáme těch 50 dní, začneme s přípravou na život. Bude moct dělat zase svou práci, být jako dřív. Až na ty prášky…“ chmátl zahanbeně po poutech Harry, ale nebyl si jistý, zdali ho ti dva vůbec poslouchají.

Na druhé straně stolu probíhal němý rozhovor pohledů, který další dva přítomné muže donutil odvrátit zrak. Ona klopila oči a všechnu tu zadržovanou slanou vodu v nich mohl spatřit jen Cooper. On ji vzýval takřka prosebně. Zavrtěla hlavou.

Až po chvíli se jejich hovor překlopil do slov, když pronesla: „Copak nechápeš, že ty ho možná udržíš na uzdě pár desítek let, ale on tady bude pořád. Ty ne!  A pak všechno, proč jsi to dělal, přijde nazmar!“

„Ujišťuji tě, že s vlastní smrtelností jsem docela smířen, Audrey…“

„To není odpověď na můj problém…“

 

Konečný výsledek: pět pochybení a dva orgasmy. Vydechla. Vlasy měla zmáčené, jak v chvílích slasti házela hlavou, ale bylo jí to jedno. Ten poslední orgasmus ji kompletně zničil. Cítila se konsternovaná a dokonale uspokojená. Jenže představa zůstat takhle do doby, než roztaje ledová kostka, byla nemyslitelná. Druhá možnost spočívala v tom vstát a pomalu kolíčky sundat nebo strhnout. A to znamenalo pořádnou porci bolesti navíc.

„To zvládneš…“ našeptával jí hlas a ona tedy zatla zuby. S bolestným sykotem odepínala jeden po druhém, aby mohla odpoutat ruce od ukotvení. Pak už jí jen zbývalo odháknout ledový zámek ze stropu a přejít do pokoje, kde ji čekalo hotelovou službou donesené horké mléko. Vylovila klíček z mléčné tekutiny a spolu s pouty dopadla na zem vyčerpaně i ona. Jediné, co si teď přála, bylo, aby ji odnesl do postele. Ale to bohužel imaginární milenci nedělají.

 

V tu chvíli se nahrnul dovnitř i zbytek poradního sboru a ona klesla na své místo, vedle agenta Coopera. Nevěnovala mu ani pohled, přestože cítila jeho přímo upřený, jak ji vyzývá, aby se na něj otočila. Zbytek porady strávila s plnou pozorností upřenou na majora Briggse, který ji a Harryho úkoloval vytvořením psychologického profilu BOBa. Měli najít spouštěcí situace, kdy by mohl mít BOB šanci proniknout do Cooperova vědomí a převzít velení.

Hned po poradě se vymluvila na rodinnou večeři a zmizela. Slyšela, jak ji Harry i Cooper následovali, ale Coopera zadržel dost rozhodně Williams s MP5N a Harry se musel účelově zasloužit, aby přítel nepřišel k hodně ošklivému úrazu.

„No tak, Coope, tohle jsme přece docela čekali.“

Bylo to poslední, co slyšela, než se dveře Vazárny s prásknutím zavřely. Co už ale neslyšela, byl zvláštní agent Gordon Cole, který se v zasedačce nechal slyšet: „Naši terapeuti v FBI pracují trochu jinak. Neměla by ho ta žena nějak léčit?“

Doktor Hayward si vyměnil spiklenecký úsměv s majorem Briggsem. „Myslím si, že právě to dělá, agente Cole. Dejte tomu čas.“

A šli pomoci Harrymu vymluvit Cooperovi potyčku s ostrahou.


	8. Chapter 8

Co bylo horší než Cooperova vražedná nálada po zbytek dne, bylo to, co se dostavilo poté, když se Audrey neukázala ani další den. To už se jeho stav dal nazvat, i bez psychologického posudku, nepříčetným. Na nic se nedokázal soustředit, nic ho nebavilo. Jen přecházel zlostně po pokoji a vyléval si vztek na každém, kdo vstoupil do místnosti. Ušetřen nezůstal ani major Briggs, ačkoliv mu jako jediný donesl aspoň střípek vysvětlení.

Major Briggs mu jen sdělil, že si doktorka Horneová vzala volno na sepsání svědecké verze profilu BOBa. Ale že je vše zajištěno, recepty na léky mu vypsala a že jej bude kontrolovat denně doktor Hayward. Na to Cooper jen nasupeně mlčel, a pak se začal zase rozčilovat a hledal oporu ke svému stanovisku u majora.

„Agente Coopere, já jsem byl u toho, když jsme se o tom rozhodovali. A Vaše stanovisko schvaluji a považuji ho za obdivuhodné. Leč chápu také postoj doktorky Horneové, že je třeba hledat náhradní řešení. Zatím se však varianta, že bychom z Vás zvládli vymýtit BOBa a zároveň ho dokázali zakonzervovat jinak, jeví jako přílišné science fiction. Leč neměli bychom se vzdávat ani této myšlenky…“

Cooper se založenýma rukama jen něco neurčitého zabručel v odpověď. Když nepochodil ani u majora, jeho rozezlení se trochu zmírnilo. Tím víc, když mu mezi mřížemi podstrčil malou krabičku. Nadřízený se snažil ještě o nějaký hlubší rozhovor s Cooperem, ale ten mu odpovídal na půl pusy a moc náladu na vybavování neměl. A tak se brzy odporoučel.

 

Diktafon. Prázdná kazeta. Věci, které přes čtyři roky nesvíral v prstech. A přitom kdysi bez nich nedokázal vyjít z vlastního bytu. A teď byly zpět… Jako by i on byl trochu více sám sebou. Známé klapnutí vkládané kazety. Zkusmo zmáčkl tlačítko play a poslouchal to ticho linoucí se z reproduktoru. Šedesát minut ticha, které může zaplnit svými myšlenkami. Jenže ona po něm chtěla, aby je zaplnil nejtemnějším zločinem jeho života.

A pak tu byla ta poslední věc – tu nesvíral v prstech ještě mnohem déle. Bílá kartička s vodoznakem hotelu Great Northern, nadepsaná drobnými kudrlinami Mému zvláštnímu agentovi. S nostalgickým zatrnutím ji rozložil a četl:

_Můj rozum tě chápe. Ale zbytek se vzpírá. Dej mi čas…_ _S láskou, Audrey_

 

Lehl si na postel, založil ruce za hlavu a pousmál se. Čas – to byla jediná komodita, které měl v téhle cele dostatek.

_„Diano, je asi 12:30. Bohužel nemám k dispozici hodinky, ale oběd mi obvykle nosí přesně v poledne. Datum 28. srpna 1994. Už jsou to přesně 4 roky 8 měsíců a 16 dnů, co jsem se neozval a jak sama poznáte, měl jsem k tomu dost dobrý důvod._

_Pamatujete si, jak jsem Vám naposledy vyprávěl o BOBovi, vrahovi Laury Palmerové? Tak právě jemu jsem se stal na předchozí čtyři roky společníkem v jeho zločinném životě._

_Ztratil jsem kvůli tomu Annie, zradil veškerou její důvěru v tento svět. Utekla zpět do kláštera. Nečekám, že mi někdy odpustí. A asi se nemýlím, protože už jsou to dva roky. A pak je tu Audrey Horneová, v současné chvíli má psycholožka. Ale tenhle příběh si nechám až na jindy. Jen vám prozradím, že život je někdy dost ironický…_

_Nicméně jsem od ní dostal za úkol vyprofilovat BOBa. To mne staví do značně nepříjemné pozice, kdy budu nucen se prohrabávat vzpomínkami, které bych raději zapomněl. Hodlám začít velmi povrchně – asociacemi…“_

 

Soustředila se natolik, až se jí na čele utvořila malá rýha. Slunce jí svítilo prudce do tváře a ona musela přimhouřit oči. To nicméně za vteřinu vyřeší šátek. V ten okamžik zaslechla dole na stezce hlasy nějakých turistů a zalekla se. Nicméně pak si jasně řekla, že už byla tady a vracet se do hotelu s prázdnou nebude. Hodlala do toho skočit po hlavě a vytřískat z téhle rekonstrukce co nejvíce detailů. A tak se opřela o drsnou kůru stromu, zacvakla zámky na kožených poutech a zvrátila ruce přesně tak, jak si to pamatovala. Zahákla je za blízkou větev a ponořila se do víru vzpomínek.

 

„ _Jako první mě napadá… Nože! Abych Vám to vysvětlil – pamatuji si jedno odpoledne roku 1990. BOB v mé podobě ještě pobýval v Twin Peaks, přestože případ Laury Palmerové byl uzavřen. Gordon Cole ho uvolnil z výkonu služby, měl jsem se zotavovat po náročném případu. BOBa to těšilo – hodlal toho bezezbytku využít ve svůj prospěch. Vzal mne do své skrýše, chaty někde v lesích. Diano, připomeňte mi, ať řeknu Harrymu, že tu chatu musíme najít. Bylo to jeho útočiště, měl tam všechny své nástroje… Byl tím posedlý. Dokázal je hodiny leštit a brousit. A celou tu dobu přemýšlel nad tím, až je zase zanoří do měkké tkáně nějaké mladé, nevinné dívky. Tehdy v těch myšlenkách figurovala hlavně Annie.“_

 

Probudila se. Pod prsty cítila úplně jinou strukturu dřeva, než tehdy – ale stačilo to. Okamžitě se přesunula zpět do svého podkrovního bytu v Seattlu. Měla černo před očima a v hlavě zmatek. Totální dezorientace – nechápala, co se stalo, jak mohl někdo proniknout do jejího bytu, když klíče měla jenom Jane a Gina… Gina – sakra! Až teď si dala dvě a dvě dohromady. Tohle jí nedaruje!

Audrey, dost! Soustřeď se na BOBa. Je tam, sedí na gauči a pozoruje tě. Co se mu honí hlavou? Je rád, že mě konečně chytil. Sledoval mě už pár dní předtím. A teď jsem konečně v jeho moci. Líbí se mu, jak sebou škubu. Jak vůbec nechápu, co se děje. Jak jsem bezmocná. Jak se snažím zjistit, co se děje…

Ale právě to BOB nesnáší – vždycky mají potřebu mluvit. Ptát se. Prosit. Stejně jim to je k ničemu.

„Nemá rád, když oběti mluví. Používá roubíky. Nepreferuje určitý typ,“ ozvala se polohlasně a zadoufala, že diktafon pohozený v trávě její poznatky zachytil.

 

_„Plynuly měsíce a on si přestal dávat pozor. Nesnášel ji. Zejména tu tichou, jemnou povahu, která mně připadala tolik kompatibilní s mou vlastní. A tehdy začaly jeho drobné škodolibé kousky s cílem ji ponížit a podrobit si ji. Její slabé místo našel hned – zdráhavost i pobytem v klášteře vypěstovaná cudnost. A řádně toho využíval – začal jí provádět všechno, co jí připadalo nepřípustné. Vášnivé polibky na veřejnosti, při kterých jej odstrkovala se slovy „Tady ne, jsou tady lidi…“. Vyhrnutá sukně v průchodu, kterou okamžitě stahovala s rozčileným vrtěním hlavy. Osahávání přímo před její sestrou v bistru zakončené hádkou. A stále se to stupňovalo._

_Vyžíval se i v tom trápit ji u ní doma. Používal ji jen k_   _uspokojení svých nízkých choutek – naprosto sobecky, dominantně a bez zábran. Často po tom plakala a on si liboval v tom zvuku potlačovaných slz vpíjejících se do polštáře._

_Vždycky pod pohrůžkami dosáhl svého. Až na ten poslední den, kdy se mu vzepřela. Povzbuzena promluvou do duše od sestry ho odmítla. Řekla mu, ať odejde, že s ním nic už nechce mít. Ale on se jí jen vysmál a využil silové převahy – vzal si na ni pásek a surově ji zmlátil. A já jsem nemohl nic dělat…_

_Tohle byla chvíle jeho triumfu. Opájel se jí. Bezbranná žena přitlačená k posteli jeho totální nadvládou. Švihající řemen. Slzy a nepopsatelný strach v jejích očích. To vše jej nesmírně vzrušovalo…“_ zastavil tok svých myšlenek.

To Audrey se ho nikdy doopravdy nebála. A tak rychle na kousek papíru načmáral odpověď: „ _Nikdy ses nebála – proč teď?_ _Vždyť se nic nezměnilo…_ _“_

 

Teď už se dostávala k té zajímavější části rekonstrukce. Zabrala za spoutané ruce, spojené elastickou gumou, a pomalu začala rozepínat bílou halenku. Adrenalinem třesoucí se prsty pomalu klouzaly dolů po bílém šifonu, ale tam se rozhodně nezastavily. Scénář byl daný – následovala sukně. Tam si to ulehčila již při přípravách – model se zipem po celé délce sukně způsobil, že zůstala jen v černé krajkové soupravě. Autentičnost nade vše, pomyslela si Audrey, když přejela prsty po jemné krajce a poslušně navrátila ruce zpět za záda.

Polední slunce se opřelo do citlivé, odhalené kůže a laskalo ji svými hřejivými paprsky. Dole na stezce se opět ozvaly hlasy a Audrey doufala, že si žádná turisticky aktivní rodinka z hotelu nezkrátí trasu lesem a že její vyhlídlý palouček zůstane neobjeven. I když ji tato možnost nemálo vzrušovala. Stát tak blízko civilizace nahá – což bylo otázkou minuty, než odhákla přední zapínání podprsenky a srolovala z boků kalhotky – rozechvívalo všechny její exhibicionistické buňky a nutilo myšlenky oscilovat mezi vzrušivou minulostí a ještě zvrhlejší přítomností. A co teprve, když se do toho přidala její fantazie s představou, že pouze jeden muž s tou nejrajcovnější kolínskou má její souřadnice a jen on ji může… No říkejme tomu zachránit.

„Zachovává některé zvyklosti svých obětí… Maskuje se za ně. Používal jeho vůni, pořád se stejně oblékal.“

 

„ _Teď zpětně se divím, že nikdo nepojal podezření. Je ale pravdou, že si BOB snažil přede všemi zachovávat relativně slušné zdání mě. Měl přístup ke všem mým myšlenkám a to mu to značně ulehčovalo… Dělal vše, co se od něj očekávalo. Spolupracoval s majorem Briggsem při vyšetřování událostí ohledně mého vstupu do Černého Vigvamu. Chodil za Annie do nemocnice a nosil jí kopretiny. Ty měla nejradši. Když ji propustili, odvezl ji domů. Ale všechno to bylo příliš strojené, příliš robotické…_

_Diano, já vím, co chcete namítnout. Že takový dokážu být taky, když mne přepadají myšlenky na všechno to lidské utrpení, ale… Doufal jsem, že aspoň někdo pojme podezření! Jenže všichni to akceptovali. Polohlasně spolu mluvili o traumatu, otřesu. Jednou BOB dokonce vyslechl Harryho, jak rozčilenou Annie uklidňuje, že mi musí poskytnout nějaký čas…“_

 

Ještě chvilku si užívala sladkého nicnedělání v sluneční záplavě. Studený vítr si pohrával se vztyčenými bradavkami. Vibrační patronka jemně vrčela a umocňovala všechny ty pocity odevzdanosti a vzrušení. Ale nebylo zbytí – čím déle setrvávala na tomhle místě, tím více hrozilo prozrazení. A proto se rozhodla opět přiblížit ruce – tentokrát podle pravidel hry – k vlastnímu klínu. Následovalo masturbační divadélko.

Tohle již byl trochu oříšek. Lano praštělo a ukazováček stále nedosáhl to správné místečko, kterým by mohla celou tuhle rekonstrukci vystřelit do jiných dimenzí. Opřela se tedy zády do stromu, stoupla na špičky a pořádně se zapřela. A konečně dosáhla…

Svlažila horké rty: „Vyniká dokonalou sebekontrolou. Nepodléhá snadno pudům a pokušení. Nehledě na to, jak moc se člověk snaží… („Jenže to bohužel platí pro oba,“ dodala mimo záznam v duchu.) Ach, ano…“

_„Ale ona to tušila. To propojení duší, které bylo tak zřetelné při našem prvním setkání, bylo najednou pryč. A ona nechápala proč… Věděla, že je něco špatně. Viděla to… Viděla to v mých očích…_

_Diano, omlouvám se. Plácám z cesty. To už nebylo o Annie.“_

 

Seděla ve ztichlé ložnici a nic nerušilo půlnoční ticho. Ani tikání hodin, ani žádné zvuky zvenku. Panoval naprostý klid a ona si užívala všeobjímající temnotu. Chvíli sice trvalo, než si oči přivykly, ale rozhodně nehodlala stisknout vypínač a celou tu noční idylu zničit. Měla pocit, že se na pár minut i ztratila v kolébavém polospánku, neboť z odpolední túry se vrátila příjemně uondaná a uspokojená. Na diktafonu sice mnoho poznámek neměla a její tělo dostalo pořádně zabrat, ale kvalita zážitku jí to mocně vynahradila.

Na večerní kávu s doktorem Haywardem tudíž dorazila s úsměvem a popravdě mohla doktorovi vylíčit, že se cítí velmi dobře a že ji profilování BOBa příjemně zaměstnává. Doktor jí na oplátku vypověděl o nevalném rozpoložení agenta Coopera, ale i o tom, že se snaží zaznamenávat do diktafonu své poznatky o BOBovi. Nadhodil i možnost, že by se měla vrátit, neboť právě v takových chvílích by ji mohl potřebovat.

A tak tady byla. Převracela v rukou knihu, kterou ji po doktorovi poslal. Svoboda v exilu. A potom do ní založila lístek, který voněl jejím parfémem. „ _Já nemám strach o sebe. Ale ty budeš každý den žít ve strachu z toho, že se vrátí zpět. Žít jen poloviční život. Budeš chycený v drobných rituálech, které už někdy fungovaly. Den předtím, před rokem… Žádní noví lidé, žádná nová místa, žádné nové věci, protože: Co kdyby to pomohlo Jemu se vrátit…“_


	9. Chapter 9

Provádět tyhle věci v relativně anonymním Seattlu byla jedna věc. Dělat úchylárny mimo civilizaci – to byla taky kapitola sama pro sebe. Ale teď, o dva dny později, stála tady. V paláci pozlátka a konzumu. Horneův obchodní dům – dvě patra dámské konfekce, dvě patra pánské a celé podlaží dětského. Oblečeme Vás od narození po funus! Tenhle reklamní slogan ji vždycky připadal zvrácený, ale nákupu chtivé obyvatele města to nikdy neodradilo. Shledávali to praktickým…

Ona považovala za praktické tak leda to, že místní švadleny byly ochotné dceři majitele na přání zhotovit jakýkoliv model si zamanula. A otci posílaly jenom účty, aby ho netrápily noční můry z toho, co si jeho dcera obléká. Jenže dnes tu nebyla nakupovat. Dnes tu byla za poslušnou dceru, která jde pro svého otce vyřídit nějaké obchodní pochůzky. A tak se potřebovala náležitě připravit.

Proto byla její první zastávkou dámská toaleta. Hodlala se tu trochu zdržet, a tak se pečlivě zamkla v nejprostornější kabince. Zkontrolovala stav svého záňadří, ale zdálo se jí to pořád málo. Už teď po prvním kole byly bradavky krásně citlivé a prokrvené. Z jejich drobných třešniček teď byly rudé hroty trčící i s celým dvorcem do prostoru. Při pohledu do zrcadla byly krásně vyprofilované. Ale ona chtěla víc, a tak vylovila sadu baněk z kabelky. Odložila hedvábnou halenku a na pomoc se vzpurně trčícími bradavkami si vzala jasmínový olej. Milovala tu vůni, zejména když se smísila s jejím vlastním černorybízovým parfémem.

Ačkoliv do obchodního centra již vcházela vzrušená, její současná míra nadrženosti byla neúnosná. Rychle dvakrát zapumpovala na každé bradavce a stále ještě s baňkami na bradavkách projela prsty mokrým klínem. Vzrušené polohlasné zasténání se jí nepodařilo potlačit, když postupně dovnitř vtlačila Venušiny kuličky.

Těsně pod vrcholem se donutila přestat a stálo ji to takřka nadlidské úsilí. Pocit horka i jemného šimrání mezitím vystoupal až k jemnému brnění a začínající bolesti. Usoudila, že je třeba baňky sundat. Povolila zavzdušňovací ventilek a ten s jemným syčením propustil její týraná ňadra. Už se těšila, až si oblékne zpátky halenku a i ten nejemnější dotek hedvábí bude pro ni výzvou k mocnějšímu zvlhnutí. Ale nejprve sama s papírovými ubrousky osušila přebytečný olej a trochu si ještě pohrála před cestou.

Měla pravdu. Bradavky se jí při každém pohybu chtivě třely o hedvábí a vysílaly jí do mozku smíšené signály. Slast smíchaná s bolestí a vědomím, že to každý může vidět. Bílá halenka s volánem měla sice odvést pozornost, ale nakolik se jí to bude dařit, se uvidí. Vždycky tu byla ještě možnost ztropit scénu o vilných pohledech vrhaných na její záňadří u manažera prodeje.

Vzrušeným, houpavým krokem došla do oddělení pánské konfekce, kde měla schůzku s návrhářem kolekce. Ten zrovna někam odběhl, a tak se mezitím nechala pohltit mořem černého polyesteru vytvarovaného do unifikovaných prefabrikátů pánských sak. Přejížděla prsty po kousavé látce, která jí evokovala Cooperovu pracovní uniformu. On jako muž nelpící na materiálních statcích to možná ani nevnímal, ale ona se nemohla dočkat, až jednoho dne bude mít pravomoc ho obléct do saka z kvalitní vlny. Konečně jej bude moct obejmout a zavrtat se tváří do té hebké nádhery bez riskování vyrážky.

Návrhář se mezitím objevil a ona mu předala otcovy instrukce na snížení gramáže látek, které měl předat do výroby. Ten chlap byl očividně gay, protože její dekoltáž sice přejel pohledem, ale jen pro to, aby zkonstatoval, že tu halenku nemá od nich. A že je velmi chic!

Rozloučili se a Audrey ještě jednou přejela pohledem po řadách jednolité černi. Uvzdychala by se nad rohovinovými knoflíky, precizně obšitými, bez nitek a popozašívání. Jenže tady by vzdychala marně.

Ještě jí zbývala dámská konfekce, a tam očekávala povzbudivější nálezy v oblasti kvality.

 

S manažerem prodeje se nakonec stejně setkala. Volali z hotelu. Prý to bylo urgentní. Nejprve ji zatrnulo, že se jednalo o akutní psychózu některého z jejích pacientů, ale naštěstí to tak vážné nebylo. Byl to jenom Cooper, který ji přes recepční v hotelu, ředitele obchodního domu a manažera prodeje urgentně musel sdělit, citujíc všechny tři zmíněné: _„Myslel jsem, že právě pro tyhle případy mám terapeutku…“_

Přijala ten vzkaz s cukajícími koutky – zejména, když viděla manažera prodeje, jak zoufale tápe po kontextu sdělení. Asi si myslel, že to je nějaký tajný psychoterapeutický kód, který ji vyburcuje do stavu neklidného úprku, ale když se tomu tak nestalo a ona mu pouze poděkovala, vrátil se zklamaně do své kanceláře.

V dámské konfekci ji nenechali žádný čas na obhlížení podzimní kolekce. V okamžiku, kdy se objevila mezi dveřmi, ji vrchní švadlena, která ji šila už šatičky na křest, přivinula na svou matronovskou hruď. A Audrey nezbývalo jen tiše úpět mezi odpověďmi, že se má dobře, již dostudovala a že děkuje za optání. Předala jim podklady od otce a švadleny se potichu vytratily zpět k své práci. Zůstala sama s paní MacDouglasovou a ještě jednou mladou dívkou. Její pohled, kterým ji skenovala od špiček lodiček po halenku, Audrey znepokojoval.

Po očku si ji prohlížela. Byla zhruba stejně stará, hnědé vlasy smotané do rozpustilého drdolu. Podle oblečení rozhodně nebyla v Twin Peaks dlouho. Rozhodně nevypadala, že by se jí místní maloměšťácká móda nějak týkala. Naopak – elegance z ní jen sršela. Decentní hnědá sukně i modrá halenka se stojáčkem lichotily její postavě a dodávaly jí vzhled profesionála, který se vyznal ve svém řemeslu. Podle cedulky na šatech se jmenoval Maggie. Více takových Maggie – nejen v Horneově obchodním domě, pomyslela si.

Prodavačka, která vytušila kradmý pohled, se na ni usmála. Audrey jen zkousla ret. Ten úsměv byl až spiklenecký. Jako by znala její tajemství a tím drobným přikývnutím ji sdělovala, že ho zachová. Je to možné? Věděla to? Zpozorovala nepřirozeně naběhlé bradavky, které se tyčily pod jemnou látkou a hrozily jí protrhnutím? Věděla o stružce šťáv, která jí stékala po stehnu? Znala to taky? A proto pochopila, proč se tak jemně chvěje, i když v obchodním domě již byla zahájena topná sezóna?

A opravdu mladá prodavačka, poté co se švadlena odporoučela, zůstala. „Máte tu přítele, slečno Horneová?“

Zastyděla se. Takže to věděla. A ona se jí teď musela přiznat, že si to dělá sama sobě dobrovolně – bez jakéhokoliv mužského dozoru. Sklopila oči a zavrtěla hlavou. Rozpaky jí zrudly snad až ušní lalůčky, ale prodavaččin obličej se ani nepohnul v náznaku nějaké jiné emoce než vřelé náklonosti se špetkou tajnůstkaření.

„Nevadí… Mohla byste jít na moment se mnou?“

Audrey byla jako tumpachová, ale neodvažovala se ženu neposlechnout a nenechat se uvést po jedné ze zkušeben. Dívka ji pokynula ke stupínku, který obklopovalo trojramenné zrcadlo, a zmizela. Audrey se mohla prohlédnout pěkně ze všech stran. A poprvé si uvědomila, že vypadá jako coura. Velmi vkusně maskovaná do hedvábí a sukně po kolena. Ale vydutí v oblasti hrudníku i ten lačný odlesk v  očích ji jasně usvědčoval, že by ráda disponovala jedinou obchodní komoditou. A panenství to rozhodně nebylo…

Toužila po tom, aby ji takhle viděl. Stál by za ní a ona by se s očima upřenýma jenom na svůj odraz začala svlékat. Volně spuštěnou rukou začala žmoulat okraj sukně a drobně ho sunula výš. Jednu nohu postavila na špičku a pokrčila koleno. Zhoupla se v bocích, aby znovu rozehrála symfonii ve svém nitru. Podařilo se a ona v ozvěně po tom volání přenesla váhu na druhou nohu a znovu vyvolala třaskavý pohyb.

„Sluší Vám to…“ zjevila se náhle prodavačka s metrem v ruce. Audrey okamžitě strnula a začala si oprašovat sukni v místě, kde ji ještě před vteřinou sunula po stehně daleko výš, než dobré mravy umožňovaly.

„Vaše míry tady samozřejmě máme, slečno Horneová. Ale mám dojem, že již budou trochu neaktuální. Zejména, co se týče Vašeho dekoltu,“ usmála se na ni a Audrey ucítila zatrnutí až ve slabinách. Přece po ní teď nemůže chtít, aby se svlékala. Ne s těmi usvědčujícími modřinami na prsou.

„Rozpažte mi jenom, prosím…“ uklidnila její pohnutí a přehodila přes ni krejčovský metr. Pod prsy bylo měření neškodné, ale jakmile se prodavačka přesunula k měření přes vystouplé bradavky, měla Audrey co dělat, aby nezasténala. Pásek se zahryzl do zduřelé tkáně a prodavačka jej pevně přitáhla k jejímu tělu. Odečetla nahlas hodnotu, ale něco se jí nezdálo a tak ten manévr provedla ještě jednou. Audrey už zarývala prsty hluboko do dlaní a tiskla k sobě zuby, ale stejně ji unikl úlevný výdech, když se měření přesunulo nad ňadra.

„Děkuji, to bude vše. Doufám, že budete spokojená…“ zašveholila ještě za ní, když ji vystrkala z kabinky, ale Audrey ji absolutně nevnímala.

Měla jen jediný cíl. Nasednout za volant auta, dojet na nejbližší odpočívadlo v lese a s bezpečnostním pásem hezky utaženým přes hrudník se pár tahy zápěstí udělat.

 

Další noc už ji čekal a tak, když znovu usnula, otevřel katry, které Williams už nechával nezamčené. Překvapilo ho, že ji všechno to skřípání a odsouvání nevzbudilo. Musela být z celého dne na smrt unavená. A tak došel do její kanceláře a pečlivě ji přikryl kostkovaným plédem. Chvíli tam jen tak stál a sledoval tu nakrabacenou tvář opřenou o opěradlo křesla. Nepohodlná poloha jí donutila se zkroutit a on přemýšlel, zdali ji nemá vzbudit, nebo přenést do vlastní postele, aby se vyspala aspoň trochu kvalitně. Ale na setkání tváří v tvář neměl odvahu. Dovolil si ale vtisknout jí letmý polibek do vlasů, na který reagovala jen neslyšným zamumláním, a pak se s povzdechem vrátil do své cely.

Konečně si mohl přečíst její odpověď. A nezbývalo mu, než se smutně pousmát. Další život… Zatím si neuměl představit nic bez těchhle bezpečných čtyř zdí a bez ní s injekční stříkačkou v ruce. Byl tu sice půl roku, ale tam venku už nebyl pět let. Ne jako on. Už si ani nepamatoval, co by měl den za dnem dělat.

„ _Žádáš mne, abych byla v tvém životě i nadále?“_ napsala. A on žádal. Prosil by o to na kolenou, kdyby to bylo nutné. Jakékoliv něžné city stranou – ona byla jediná, kdo by mohl probuzeného BOBa poznat. Kdo ho mohl zastavit jediným bodnutím jehly…

Jenže na to se ona neptala. Oči mu zalétly k obrysu postavy schoulené v křesle. Ptala se na něco většího – na všechny ty naděje, které se jí někdy zaleskly v očích, když se na něj zadívala. Ale on nevěděl, jestli je ještě vůbec schopný, všechny ty sny naplnit. I kdyby na tisíckrát chtěl, cítil se už příliš starý a obtěžkaný minulostí, se kterou se ještě nevyrovnal. A proto neměl právo jí něco nalhávat nebo ji nechávat čekat…

Z popudu trpkého rozhořčení popadl pero a na zadní stranu načmáral: _Ne. Nemám žádné právo žádat. Zasloužila by sis někoho lepšího…_

Odhodlaně lístek vrátil na stůl před ni a praštil sebou na postel. S pocity zlosti sám na sebe zneužil prášků na spaní, které mu doktor Hayward svěřil jen pro případy krajní nouze, a odporoučel se do bezútěšných snů o budoucnosti, kterou právě zahodil.

 

Audrey procitla a uvědomila si, že musela usnout na celé hodiny. Krk se ozýval prudkou bolestí a zkroucenou levou ruku si téměř odkrvila. Pokoušela se ji protřepat, ale dostavilo se jen úporné mravenčení, jak se krev linula zpět. Nevěděla, kolik bylo hodin, ale uvědomovala si, že by měla odsud vypadnout. Alespoň pokud nechce potkat Coopera.

Vstala a až závan studeného vzduchu kolem bosých kotníků ji upozornil, že jí něco sklouzlo z nohou. Ohnula se a nechápavě převalovala v rukou vlastní pléd. Někdo ji přikryl. Že by Williams? Když večer vcházela, u sebe nebyl. A doktor Hayward říkal, že noční služby zrušili. Ale to neznamenalo, že by nemohl přijít. Muselo tedy být dost brzy ráno…

Ještě to mohl být… Oči jí zalétly k spící postavě na lůžku, které zpod peřiny koukal jen vršek hlavy. „Jasně, Audrey, zvládl to zpoza mříží!“ obrátila sama na sebe oči v sloup a vydala se vyhledat Williamse, aby mu poděkovala. Jenže toho v řídící místnosti nenašla a nebyl ani nikde jinde. Po půlhodině procházení celého komplexu se vrátila zaraženě do zasedačky. Cooper spal. Podezíravě jej sledovala a vůbec to nechápala. Trochu začala pochybovat o vlastní příčetnosti. Nevzala si ten pléd nakonec sama?

Až lístek na stole jí podal alespoň zdání vysvětlení. Když ho dočetla, jen nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. Zase ten defenzivní styl řešení těchhle věcí. Radši všechno utneme v zárodku, nemá to cenu. Celá ta kauza „Já jsem agent FBI a ty jsi moc mladá“ šest let zpátky se jí vyvalila z paměti a naplňovala ji roztrpčením, že to na ni zkouší znova.

Jasně, chápala to: je zraněný. Jednu milovanou ženu mu zabili, druhou mu odehnal BOB. Ale tenhle obranný mechanismus, kdy si hledal důvody, proč se znovu nezamilovat, aby to náhodou zase nebolelo, byl patologický. A když přemýšlela, nad jeho nynějšími důvody, zdály se jí ještě hloupější než ty minulé. Teď si ho pro změnu nezaslouží. Pch! A určitě by dodal, že je nebezpečný. Že s ním nikdy nebude v bezpečí. A její bezpečnost pro něj vždycky byla priorita, že!

„Jenže mně už není osmnáct, Coopere. Já už se nedám tak snadno odehnat,“ pomyslela si, zatímco mu zhurta sepisovala odpověď.

_Zasloužila – Dalea Coopera ve verzi bez BOBa. Jenže takový teď není v nabídce. Tak se musím spokojit s druhou nejlepší variantou…  Zkrátka miluju Tebe a to se jen tak nezmění – tak už se s tím konečně vyrovnej!_

Se zadostiučiněním zaklapla pero a bez jakékoliv kontroly či sebecenzury mu podsunula lístek na noční stolek. Asi aby si to nerozmyslela. Až po pár okamžicích jí došlo, co mu tam všechno napsala, a raději prchla, než aby se musela dívat do té šokované tváře, až se vzbudí a přečte si to.


	10. Chapter 10

Tři dny uplynuly bez jeho odpovědi. A Cooper pořád doufal, že se ukáže. Chtěl jí toho říct mnohem víc, než by se na list papíru vešlo, a hlavně mnohem závažnějšího, než by vůbec mohla obyčejná celulóza snést. Jenže se nedočkal. Po Audrey jako by se slehla zem.

Doktor Hayward mu sice tvrdil, že si každý večer volá o zprávu o jeho zdravotním stavu, ale to nebyl ten druh pozornosti, který teď od ní chtěl.

Vždyť mu sakra napsala, že ho miluje! Ta skutečnost ho šokovala – všechny ty náznaky a pohledy najednou převedené do jednoznačného písemného vyjádření mu na chvíli dovolily popustit uzdu fantazii a začít si pohrávat s myšlenkou, že i on by se mohl jasněji vyhranit, jak je to vlastně s jeho vlastními city k Audrey Horneové…

Každou noc na ni čekal, ale zdálo se, že učinila přítrž i tomuto druhu návštěv. Odhodlaný Cooper to však nechtěl pochopit, a tak ty tři noci probděl se zarytým výrazem, krátíc si nudné chvíle četbou brakové detektivky. Ale nepřišla – tím si byl docela jistý. Dokonce i ve chvílích, kdy vyčerpáním konečně zabral, se nikdy neponořil do hlubokého, síly obnovujícího REM spánku, ale spal pouze povrchně – vzbudilo by ho i spadnutí špendlíku, natož otevření dveří.

Ty tři noci se na něm podepsaly neovladatelnou únavou a lehkou rozmrzelostí. Odmítal všechno od setkání s Gordonem Colem, který se na něj přijel podívat z Filadelfie, až po plánování dalších kroků pro nalezení BOBovy skrýše s Harrym. Dokonce na něj zavolali i doktora Haywarda, který mu pouze naordinoval totéž, co zvládl i sám. Dostatek tekutin, žádný kofein, klid na lůžku. Nějaký uklidňující bylinkový dryák. Ale bylo mu to jedno – byl tak unavený, že poslušně vypil odporně sladký čaj a spadl do postele tak, jak byl – v košili a kalhotách.

Ten den strávil celý v posteli. Z celkového vyčerpání organismu se propadal do těžkých, surrealistických snů, které mu parodovaly uplynulé události, a on, když se z nich vynořil, nikdy nevěděl, co je skutečnost a co jen pitomý sen. V jednu světlou chvíli se mu podařilo sepsat krátké zaklínadlo „ _Pokusím se. Promiň, jsem pitomec. Vrátíš se?_ “, doručit ho do jejího hotelového pokoje a ono to opravdu fungovalo.

Ještě tu noc se zjevila. Vzdálené zahoukání sovy v jeho snu ho probudilo, a když rozlepil oči, ona tam stála se založenýma rukama a s úsměvem ho pozorovala. Měla ten doktorský plášť, pro který si ji dobíral hned první den.

„Audrey!“

V tu ránu byl na nohou a celý svět se mu zhoupl tím zběsilým pohybem. Zachytil se mříží, aby sebou nepraštil a chvíli sbíral myšlenky, které se mu při pohledu na ni rozutíkaly. Ještě pár hodin zpátky jí toho chtěl tolik říct, ale teď, když byla tady – jen metr od jeho vězení – jiná slova než její jméno se mu ve slovní zásobě nenacházela.

„Chceš si o tom všem promluvit?“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec vrcholné dílo své současné inteligence a sáhl za sebe k lampičce, aby jí viděl do tváře. Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Pořídila jsem si ten lékařský plášť, jak jsem ti slíbila… Líbí?“ pomalu se otočila kolem své osy a provrtávala jej laškovným pohledem. Úleva, jakou cítil z toho, že se vrátila a zároveň to teď nechce probírat, se nedala vypovědět, a tak se zmohl jen na vděčné přikývnutí.

„Víš, kolikátého dnes je?“ naklonila hlavu ke straně a zkoumavě se na něj dívala. Nevědomky si pohrávala s propiskou, ťukala jí do rudě nalíčených rtů a on si všiml, že se vršek pera začal zbarvovat jako její rtěnka.

Cooper se donutil zamyslet. Proč se ženy na takové otázky ptají? Mělo by být 4. září. Žádné zvláštní události ho nenapadaly. Na její narozeniny zapomenout nemohl, když ani netušil, kdy je vůbec má. To bude něco jiného. Něco úplně jasného… Pomalu mu to začínalo docházet. Ta lhůta uplynula! Byl sám sebou 52 dní.

„Karanténa skončila.“

Skousla propisku mezi zuby a pomalu přikývla s vědoucím pohledem. Cooperovi bylo jasné, že ten úsměv něco znamenal – ale bylo to něco, co věděla jenom ona.

„Přesně tak… A teď tě čeká něco, co Harry nazval, příprava na život. A tak jsem vymyslela menší sociální experiment…“

Naprázdno polkl – říkala to až provokativně netečně. A pod sociálním experimentem se mohlo skrývat cokoliv. Nevěděl, o čem přesně mluví, ale sledovat ji mu stačilo k tomu, aby se mu z hlavy vykouřilo cokoliv dalšího. To ten plášť… I sukni měla tak krátkou, že končila tak vysoko, že ji ani nezahlídl. Takže se mohl opájet pohledem na ty štíhlé nohy v černých punčochách s drobným vzorkem s jeho oblíbenými lodičkami.

„Co je to za experiment?“ bezděky si pročísl vlasy prsty a uhladil zmačkanou bílou košili, ve které ještě před chvilkou spal. Ona jen pohodila hlavou – nehodlala mu to ulehčovat.

„Fáze jedna,“ pronesla se zřetelným důrazem na dikci a Cooper až teď za jejími zády zahlédl diktafon. Úkosem se na ni podíval. Ta situace byla nanejvýš podezřelá. O to více, když opravdu vylovila z kapsy pláště notes a načmárala si nějakou poznámku.

„Připraven?“ vzhlédla, propisku zastrčila do náprsní kapsičky a on mohl sledovat prsty, jak sjely po oblině ňadra a vylovily z kapsy baterku.

„Teď zrovna na cokoliv…“ usmál se po pravdě. Dělala to schválně? Nedokázal říci. Opřel se o mříže a hltal každý její pohyb.

„To je dobře…“ zapředla, pomalým krokem přišla blíž a stáhla si ho k sobě. Na chvíli si dovolil zadoufat, ale jasné světlo baterky jeho představy totálně uzemnilo. Ucukl.

„Reakce zornic v normě,“ ohlásila diktafonu s těžce skrývaným pobavením a schovala baterku. Bylo na čase začít představení. Scénu decentně osvětlovala jen lampička za jeho zády. Zajela si prsty do rozpuštěných vlasů a odhodila je dozadu. Neměly by mu překážet ve výhledu. Vystoupila ze stínu, který na ni vrhalo jeho tělo, a ve chvíli, kdy si byla jistá Cooperovou plnou pozorností, rozepnula první knoflík od pláště.

Ruce se jí třásly a ona doufala, že tuhle drobnou zradu jejího nervového systému nezaznamenal. V duchu dopočítala do deseti („Ať žijí kontrolovatelné laboratorní podmínky…“ blesklo jí hlavou.) a pak se přesunula k dalšímu. Odhalené záňadří obklopil studený noční vzduch a ani horkost, která jí stoupala z tváří, ji nedokázala zahřát. To mohly dokázat jen jeho prsty. Ty se ale k ničemu neměly.

„Co to děláš?!“ otázal se spíše konverzačně. Byla tak blízko, ale zároveň na ni ještě nedosáhl. A to bylo její jediné štěstí. Nespouštěl oči z těla, které se před ním odhalovalo. Dekolt jí sice zakrýval černočerný samet lemovaný nařasenou krajkou, ale končil tak nízko, až se nezávislému pozorovateli tajil dech. S ubývajícími knoflíky pláště zjišťoval, že samet rafinovaně přecházel v korzet, který jen zdůrazňoval útlý pas, a řasenou sukýnku, která končila tak vysoko, že jediné, co neodhalovala, byly kalhotky.

„Jestli to nevíš, tak to bude muset být tvá » příprava na život « ještě intenzivnější, než jsem si představovala…“ vrhla po něm pohledem tak plným příslibů, že by všechny sukuby zešílely závistí.

„Snažíš se mě svádět?“

Konstatování faktů mu šlo.

Oči mu zalítly ke kameře, která monitorovala vnitřek cely. Hej, tohle divadlo bylo jen pro něj! A přehodil přes ni zmuchlané sako, které sebral z křesla.

„Možná… Ale ujišťuji tě, že je to pouze v zájmu vědy,“ oči jí zasvítily a pokračovala dalšími dvěma knoflíky. Rychle se vrátil zpět, aby mohl obdivovat ten pohled pro bohy, který se mu naskytl celý ve své saténové kráse. Nemohla toho mít na sobě míň, ale nic nebylo přímo exponované. Všechno to jen popichovalo jeho fantazii. Plášť si nechala na ramenou a ten splýval dolů tak nešikovně, že mu mnoho výhledu neumožňoval. Pouze když se pohnula a ten bílý hadr zavlál za ní, naskytlo se mu k potěše očí víc. Jenže jak ji mohl přinutit k pohybu?

„Fáze dvě,“ prohodila přes rameno k diktafonu, ale hned měla oči zase jenom pro něj. Přistoupila na dosah, a on se musel hodně držet, aby toho nezneužil.

„Kolik že těch fází bude?“ optal se chraplavým hlasem. Zase ten vědoucí úsměv. Vytáhla z kapsy notes a tím pohybem odhalila skoro celou oblinu pravého ňadra. Rádoby nezaujatě si začala něco vypisovat. Schválně ho napínala.

„Dvanáct, třináct…“ odpočítávala v duchu a na čtrnáct už to nevydržel – notes letěl do rohu cely a propiska skončila v jeho držení. Teď ji s úsměvem zastrčil do kapsy u košile on.

Ale ona měla v kapse ještě jeden trumf. Vytáhla jej s tichým zacinkáním. Pohled mu ztvrdl. Čekala to a zlehka přejela prsty po zaťaté čelisti, která se pod tím dotekem trochu uvolnila.

„S tímhle jsi obeznámen, viď?“ zašeptala s obličejem jen pár centimetrů od něj.

„Důvěrně…“ přikývl, obezřetně ji sledujíc.

Zahlásila do diktafonu, že subjekt potvrdil obeznámenost s objektem A, a ten v odpověď zablikal červeným světlem, aby potvrdil příjem.

„Ten subjekt si vyprošuju…“ zavrčel.

Ona ale nereagovala, příliš soustředěná na vlastní úkol. Na nic nečekala, jednu kovovou obroučku přicvakla na své pravé zápěstí a druhý konec zacvakla kolem katru nad jejich hlavami. Byla chycená. Chvíli k němu vzhlížela tiše, jeho pohled byl neproniknutelný.

„Teď mi, prosím, sáhni do pravé kapsy…“ vyzvala jej a on poslechl. Tuhle hru můžou hrát dva. Přitáhl si ji za pas tak, že jejich těla od sebe dělila jen chladná ocel. Prsty si pohrával se šněrováním na zádech a druhou rukou skutečně nahmatal v kapse baterku i drobný klíček.

„Teď do levé…“ zasípala. Úplně cítila, jak se jeho mužství vzpíná proti jejímu tělu a ten pohyb v kalhotách jí způsoboval sucho v ústech a prázdno v hlavě.

Vyměnil ruce, teď ji objímal pravou a hledáním v kapse odhaloval levou polovinu těla. Obličejem mu proletělo překvapení – nahmatal tam akorát dva kolíčky. Nechápavě je vytáhl na světlo a Audrey s přikývnutím pokračovala.

„Stojí před tebou dívka – skoro nahá, přivázaná, oči zavázané šátkem. Je dezorientovaná, zmatená. A teď – co by udělal BOB?“ sledovala každý záchvěv jeho obličeje.

Zamračil se. Ani nemusel dlouze přemýšlet a věděl naprosto to přesně.

„Sundal by jí boty – aby stála hezky na špičkách. Celá se propnula. Aby cítila protestovat každý sval na těle…“ snížil se pomalu k jejím kotníkům, naznačil pohyb, ale místo toho je polaskal. Vzdychla jen při té představě a on při pohledu vzhůru zavadil pohledem o černé kalhotky, které ho lákalo dobývat.

„Asi by jí připnul tyhle. A asi by nezůstal u dvou…“ pomalu převaloval kolíčky v dlani a zkoušel je mezi prsty, jak pruží. Výhružné klapnutí výš a výš a výš.

“Prosím, dost!“

A on je okamžitě zastrčil do kapsy. Konečně se jí podíval do obličeje s drobným pousmáním.

„Vím to až příliš dobře, že? To tě děsí…“

Popravdě ji děsilo jenom to, jak moc ji to vzrušovalo. Ale nahlas by mu to nikdy nepřiznala.

„A co máš chuť udělat ty?“

„Já? Zjistit polohu pachatele. V případě jeho nepřítomnosti oslovit oběť uklidňujícím tónem. Sdělit ji své jméno, hodnost a příslušnost k jednotce. Odstranit na životě ohrožující skutečnosti. Oběť odvázat, zahalit ji a odvést do bezpečí…“

Oči jí zasvítily smíchem. „Právě jsi citoval nějakou směrnici FBI, že?“

„Parafrázoval, citace by byla na dýl…“ přehodil do ruky klíček, zvedl se a natáhl se k poutům, aby je odemkl. Nenechala jej, přitiskla se k němu, podívala se mu vyzývavě do očí a sebrala mu ho.

Stačila vteřina a než stačil cokoliv udělat, drobný kousek kovu skončil u ní v dekoltu. Naštěstí nepropadl, protože jinak by jí tenhle kousek nevyšel.

„A… Platí to pro množinu všech dívek, bez výjimek?“

„Nemělo by?“ vydechl překvapeně a ona jen pomalu zavrtěla hlavou s jemným úsměvem. Víc říkat nemusela, další moment už byl na druhé straně mříží, otočil ji k sobě a ona jen vzrušeně zalapala po dechu. Sakra! Na to, že už není zamčený, dočista zapomněla.

Tím její experiment právě dočista vybouchnul. Teď ta situace může dopadnout úplně jinak, než si představovala. A z toho pomyšlení se jí úplně zamotala hlava.

 

„Víš, co bychom mohli zkusit? Něco, co jsme spolu ještě nikdy nedělali…“ propaloval ji pohledem a pohrával si s její šíjí. Pomaličku ji rozehříval, občas cinkl do visacích náušnic a přejel palcem po délce krku. Audrey se ztrácela pod smyslností jeho činů i těch slov. Něco, co jsme spolu ještě nikdy nedělali! Vždyť už spolu šukali na tolik úchylných způsobů! Horečně uvažovala, jakou zvrácenost si mohl Cooper vymyslet. Přece by ji tady nechtěl…

A pak ji zcela nečekaně políbil. Přitáhl si ji k sobě a zrušil i ten poslední prostor, který dělil jejich rty. Jemně ji líbal, než zkoprněná Audrey vůbec pochopila, co že se to děje a co se od ní očekává. Oddálil se a počkal, až se jí na tváři rozvine ten krásně nevěřícný úsměv.

„Políbils mě…“ I jí šlo konstatování faktů více než dobře.

„Můžu to udělat znovu…“ přitáhl si ji zcela vláčnou k sobě a jemně skousl ret, čímž ji vyprovokoval. Přestala být pasivní loutkou. Jedinou volnou rukou mu zajela do vlasů a polibek prohloubila. Oba se nechali unášet tou vášnivou smrští, která nedbala na čas ani na okolní svět. Dokonce zapomněli i na blikající bezpečnostní kameru v koutě, která snímala prostor zasedací místnosti.

 

Mapoval hebkou pokožku pod okrajem korzetových šatů. Sice si užíval si každý záchvěv, který těmi jemnými dotyky vyvolal v její tváři, ale nedělal to až tak nezištně. Chtěl najít ten drobný klíček, který si hodila někam do záhybů šatů. Přestože se pořád usmívala, podle studenosti jejích prstů se jí už dávno musela ruka odkrvit a nepříjemně brnět.

Upřímně, to, že se mu takhle vydala napospas, jej mírně šokovalo. Kdyby tu byl BOB zakroutil by jí krkem, ani by nemrkl. Ale ona mu zjevně důvěřovala…

Jeho myšlenky přerušilo bolestné zasyčení. Profesionální starostlivost překonala na chvíli atmosféru situace. Přiklekl k ní, odlepil objevenou náplast a před očima se mu ukázal šikmý, spálený pruh na kyčelní kosti. Rána nevypadala vůbec hezky. Ochranný puchýř byl strhnut a tkáň mokvala.

„Co se ti stalo?“ dotknul se zarudlého okraje zranění, ale i na ten nejjemnější dotyk reagovala bolestným zaštkáním. Dokud byla spálenina zahalena sterilní gázou, nevnímala ji – ale teď se jí při podrobné examinaci obličej kroutil utrpením.

A v tu chvíli mu to došlo. „To není od něčeho horkého… Spíš spálenina od tření. Stabilní průměr. Kde jsi sakra přišla k provazu?“

Audrey strnula. Jeho pozorovací schopnosti byly nezpochybnitelné a právě teď docela nebezpečné. Uvědomila si, že jestliže takhle Cooper vyvádí jenom kvůli té rance na noze, tak to by asi neměl vidět dnes v noci její záda. Rychle sáhla do záňadří a vylovila klíček.

„K elastickému lanu… To tření muselo působit aspoň pět minut, aby se ti to prodřelo takhle hluboko,“ pokračoval zcela koncentrován.

Pomyslela si něco vzteklého o tom, že se rychleji prostě neudělá. Tak pardon, agente Coopere! Ale doopravdy jen zpátky přelepila náplast a vytáhla jej na nohy. Vyčkávavě na něj pohlédla a on si to až při pohledu na její obličej uvědomil: „Promiň… Zkazil jsem to, že?“

„Trochu… Na tohle si mám zvyknout?“

„Profesionální deformace… Většinou se to rozjede samo, proto mám v kapse vždycky diktafon.“ Provinile vzal odkrvené zápěstí a začal ztuhlým svalstvem mírně pohybovat. Stoupla si na špičky a odhákla pouta z katru.

„Na, stejně jsou tvoje…“ podávala mu je s úsměvem a na nechápavé otázky, kdy a kde je vzala, se mu rozhodla odpovědět jednoduše. Polibkem.

 

Stejně skončila v Cooperově posteli. Zase. Ale, světe div se, tentokrát nebyla nahá a on neměl na tváři ten šokovaný výraz „Co sakra dělá ta malá holka v mojí posteli?“.

Naopak seděl u ní a svíral ji v náručí. Opírala se o něj ramenem, nohama přehozenýma přes klín houpala ve vzduchu a pohrávala si s knoflíky od jeho košile. On napůl spal. Tohle nebyl ten vývoj situace, který předpokládala, ale zase si rozhodně nestěžovala. Přesto tu byla jedna věc, která ji nedovolila se pokojně uložit v jeho objetí a nutila ji poposedávat.

„Měla bych jít – je pozdě. Recepční to na mě stejně řekne otci,“ vzhlédla k němu a prsty ho polechtala na krku, aby se ujistila, že ji vnímá.

„Jestli si myslíš, že tě takhle oblečenou někam pustím, tak ses zbláznila…“ zabručel s poklimbávající hlavou zabořenou do jejích vlasů a na důkaz svých slov si ji přitáhl ještě těsněji. S úsměvem mu lípla polibek nejblíž k tváři, kam dosáhla, ale nehodlala se s touto situací spokojit. Vymanila se z objetí a to jej k jeho rozmrzelosti probudilo docela. Namáhavě rozlepil víčka. Chvíli lovila v jeho náprsní kapse, aby vytáhla vlastní pero – tak to ji tlačilo do zad. Hodila ho na noční stolek.

„No tak, mám tu auto. A tohle jsou vážně šaty. V Seattlu se na party nic jiného nenosí…“ vrátila se k přesvědčování.

„Ty jsi v tomhle byla na veřejnosti?“

Grr. Pořád tam něco měl. Zalovila mu v kapse podruhé a vytáhla z ní dva kolíčky na prádlo. Ty raději zastrčila k sobě – mohly by jí někdy pochybit.

„Už jsem toho měla v Seattlu na veřejnosti na sobě i míň…“ odpovídala mu na půl pusy. Tohle sdělení jej dokázalo vyburcovat do vzpřímeného sedu. Audrey na něj upřela nejnevinnější pohled: „Kavárna. Nevzpomínáš?“

To ho nepatrně uklidnilo. Alespoň u toho byl přítomen. Když si vzpomněl na ten večer, musel se pousmát. Tolik se toho od večera v seattleské kavárně změnilo – naštěstí k lepšímu. Byl opět sám sebou a ona…

„Ty si z toho vážně nic neděláš…“

Konečně se pohodlně uvelebila s tváří zavrtanou nad jeho klíční kostí. Okamžitě ji přepadla únava.

„Nedělám. Co bych z toho měla? Prostě se to stalo. A mně se to většinou líbilo… Pomáhá mi si to reinterpretovat tak, že jsem si myslela, že to jsi ty. A ne BOB, který mě chtěl zabít…“

Ještě něco nesrozumitelného mu vydechla do límečku od košile a tím oba považovali noční hovor za uzavřený.

 

Vzbudil se v tmavé, ztichlé ložnici. Místo vedle sebe na posteli, kde si ji ještě před chvíli vysnil, bylo bezútěšně prázdné a studené. Její parfém se vznášel ve vzduchu, ale to bylo asi z těch vzkazů, které měl zastrčené v zásuvce nočního stolku. Ty vždycky voněly černorybízově jako ona. Jenže Audrey tu nebyla a to ho naplňovalo vztekem na vlastní imaginaci, která dávala jeho srdci takhle zabrat.

Druhý den ráno to nebylo o nic lepší. Ten sen ho ještě v několika obměnách pronásledoval až do rána. V té nejlepší verzi ji vykázal do patřičných mezí hned v úvodu a v té nejhorší s ní strávil polovinu noci vášnivým milováním. A to bylo na jeho zkroušenou mysl už moc. Naordinoval si ledovou sprchu, a kdyby mohl, šel by běhat, dokud by nepadl únavou. Jenže nemohl – leda s Williamsem a jeho samopalem za zadkem.

Dnes jej navíc čekala porada – takže si mohl být jist její trýznivou přítomností. A to, že na sobě bude mít nějakou sukni krátkou tak, že by její otec dostal infarkt, byla přímo životní jistota. A ty červené lodičky! Co to měla sakra za obsesi? Ty musela mít aspoň čtvery identické páry. Těmito a podobnými úvahami si potom krátil čas mezi míchanými vajíčky v osm a desátou, kdy se sem měli nahrnout všichni jeho chovatelé. Protože to přesně dle něj byli. Chovali si ho tady jako domácího mazlíčka. Čtyři stěny, třikrát denně najíst, občas návštěva. Ona se s ním, pokud neměla nic lepšího na práci, přišla sem tam pomazlit.

Jeho mrzoutství asi začínalo být pověstné. Protože i Harry sotva vstoupil do dveří a uviděl ten nasupený výraz, jen zkonstatoval, že Cooper má zase náladu. Víc si ho nedobíral a rozložil mapu, aby mu ukázal, které oblasti již prozkoumali a kam hodlají směrovat pátrání po BOBově chatě dál.

„Počkej, vyznačím to…“ začal prohledávat kapsy Harry. „Nemáš tu někde tužku?“

„Jo. Někde jsem ji tady viděl…“ zahučel Cooper, sebral z nočního stolku pero a přiloudal se zpět. Harry se tedy pustil do škrtání zkontrolovaných oblastí a Cooper jen mlčky přihlížel.

A pak mu to došlo – energické tahy Harryho ruky mu sice znemožňovaly si vlastní domněnku potvrdit, ale on si byl téměř jist: nápis na tomhle peru zněl Hotel Great Northern a používala je výhradně Horneovic rodina. To ale znamenalo…

V půlce Harryho věty vyskočil a než se šerif vzpamatoval, Cooper už lezl zpod postele a v ruce vítězoslavně třímal notes. Na tváři měl široký úsměv. Harry jen nechápavě zvedl obočí nad tou bleskovou změnou v Cooperově náladě.

„Mám se ptát?“

Odpovědí mu byl pořád jen ten úsměv a zavrtění hlavy. Cooper se naklonil nad mapu a zabodl do ní prst.

„Kde že jste to byli, Harry? Pojďme sakra najít tu chatu. Už se chci taky podívat z téhle kobky ven…“

 

„Tak tohle vypadalo nadějně!“ zaklapl za sebou dveře major Briggs a doktor Hayward se vědoucně uculil. Oba muži si ani nemuseli vyměnit pohledy, aby věděli, že jejich cíle se pomalu naplňují.

V tu chvíli se objevil Williams a vypadal, že potřebuje s majorem Briggsem naléhavě mluvit. Jednalo se o výpadek jedné z kamer během včerejší noci.

„Vůbec nevím proč. Teď je všechno v pořádku, funguje bezchybně. Ale minulou noc… Černo!“

„Která to je?“ zahloubal se major nad obrazovkami a Williams mu ukázal na tu, která zabírala momentálně prázdný pokoj agenta Coopera. Navrhl projít záznamy z druhé kamery, jestli nezachytila něco mimořádného. Major tedy nechal kapitána, aby přetočil záznam na dobu výpadku. Páska se se šuměním převíjela. A pak se ze záznamu ozval klapot podpatků a v záběru se objevila Audrey Horneová v lékařském plášti. Major se jen pousmál. Takže měli pravdu – tady měli důkaz. Nahlas však řekl: „Smažte to – teď hned. Záznamy ze všech kamer ze včerejší noci…“

Počkal si, než kapitán jeho rozkaz splnil a pak se vypravil zpět za doktorem Haywardem, který stál před dvojitým sklem. A naskytl se mu pohled na Harryho, skloněného nad mapou, který znovu shrnoval pro Audrey dosavadní pátrání, a mladou dvojici, která si nad jeho hlavou vyměňovala úsměvy.

Ani jeden z nich nedával pozor na to, co Harry říkal. Ten prostě něco čmáral do mapy. Cooper už to jednou slyšel a Audrey to bylo upřímně docela jedno. Nicméně oba obratně předstírali zaujetí, ale občas se navzájem přistihli při jasném nevěnování pozornosti Harrymu výkladu. Audrey vždycky jen zrudla a zahleděla se zpět do Harryho náčrtů. A Cooperův úsměv při takových střetnutích jenom zesílil.

“Potřebovali bychom to pátrání nějak zúžit. Nedokázala bys ho nějak přenést zpátky, aby si vzpomněl, kde to bylo?“ obrátil se Harry k Audrey s přímou otázkou, kterou už nemohla ignorovat.

„Cože?“ nechápavě na něho pohlédla. “To vážně nedokázala, Harry. Jsem psycholožka, ne kouzelník s řetízkovými hodinkami.“

Šerif se snažil ještě něco namítat, ale Audrey ho jednoznačně utnula.

„Jo hypnóza – ale od někoho, kdo je na to speciálně trénován. Nechceme, aby nadosmrti kvokal, že?“

 

Major Briggs se uznale usmál. „Jste vážně znalcem lidských duší, doktore. Všechna čest. Ale stejně nechápu, jak jste si mohl být tak jistý, že on bude její city opětovat…“

“Majore, tady nikdy nešlo ani tak o to, že je do něj navzdory všemu tomu, co se jim stalo, zamilovaná. To trauma mohla zacelit jenom její nezlomná víra v něho samotného. On ji jenom začal věřit, že i po tom všem, má ještě naději na normální život. Že si ho zaslouží.“

“Ale to jste nemohl předpokládat…“

“Víte, já znám Audrey od dětství. Ta její umíněnost nás s jejími rodiči mnohdy dováděla k šílenství. A teď si prostě usmyslela, že ho vyléčí. To bylo jasné hned při tom prvním setkání. A přiznejme jí, že zatím si vede dobře…“

 

Cooper se tím hovorem dobře bavil. Sledoval Audreyin zapálený obličej, drobně se škaredící na Harryho, který jen s povzdechem rozložil ruce. Vzdal se – její poslední argument musel uznat i on.

„Navíc ani nechci domýšlet, co by se při hypnóze dělo s BOBem…“

Cooper chtěl podotknout něco o tom, že má pravdu. Ale v tu chvíli se na něj podívala tím něžným pohledem a on ztratil řeč. Doslova. Chtěl otevřít ústa a zformulovat větu, nebo se aspoň usmát, ale nemohl. Na vteřinu byl druhým. Audreyiny oči se rozšířily strachem, ztěžka polkla a bezděky si pročísla vlasy.

Opožděně vykřikla. Cooper jen viděl padající náušnici a Audreyin bolestně vyděšený obličej, který nevěřícně pozoroval vlastní zakrvavenou ruku. Kapka krve se oddělila – jedna, druhá a třetí.

V tu chvíli byli už oba s Harrym na nohou. Harry byl blíž, a tak ji vtiskl kapesník do zkrvavené dlaně. Bezradně ji otáčel, aby našel ránu. Jenže to už Cooper namotal na ruku její vlasy a odhalil pravý zdroj krvácení. Harry mu okamžitě kapesník předal a on jej mohl jen přitisknout na krvácející ucho. To klaply dveře a do místnosti vběhl i doktor Hayward, rychle prohlédl zranění a zavrtěl nechápavě hlavou.

„Co jsi dělala, dítě? To bude minimálně na dva stehy…“ A odváděl ji pryč – ledovat a sešít natržené ucho. Cooper ji sledoval, ale jít za nimi se neodvážil. Zvlášť po pohledu, jaký na něj vrhla ve dveřích. Ta směs šoku, bolesti a hrůzy mu stoupala po páteři, omotala se mu kolem krku a znemožňovala mu dýchat. A pak se ve skle zobrazil odraz Obra, který svým pomalým hlasem pronesl: „Krev ke krvi…“

Cooper mrkl. Obr byl pryč, ale tíživý pocit děsu z BOBova návratu zůstal. Zaražený Harry se pokusil otřít krev z mapy. Ale ta zůstala zapita hluboko v papíru do podoby podivuhodně přesného bodu.


	11. Chapter 11

Konečně přišel ten den. Už za pár minut vyjde ven a bude volný. Cooper si myslel, že mu ten pocit nic nemůže zkazit – jenže pak se stal ten incident s BOBem a všechna nejistota, která ho celou dobu trápila, se vyhrnula na povrch. Měl jí najednou v životě na jeho vkus moc.

Ruce se mu třásly, takže teď vypadal jako puberťák, který to s holícím strojkem ještě vůbec neumí. Zavrtěl hlavou a s usykáváním krotil kamencem nejhorší říznutí. Jediné, čím si mohl být naprosto jist, bylo, že jeho znovu nabitou svobodu BOB zneužije k nějakému většímu útoku. A jemu nezbývalo než čekat a snažit se obrnit nedobytnou myslí.

Netušil, zdali zase dokáže fungovat v normálním světě. Dřív byly jeho priority jasné. Právo. Každodenní, úmorný boj za lepší svět. To vše pro něj znamenala práce. Jenže bude moct zase pracovat u FBI? Vždyť byl pět let vrah a násilník. Jistě, teď se lépe než kdykoliv předtím dokázal vcítit do zločinecké mysli, ale obával se, že takto jeho nadřízení ve Filadelfii uvažovat nebudou.

Pak tady byly osobní, mimoprofesní vztahy. Jako vždy na slušném, asi třetím, místě jeho hodnotového žebříku. A v této souvislosti na něj tíživě dopadlo, že spoustě lidí tam venku ublížil. Tušil, že si nebude moct zajít ani na kafe k Dvojitému R, protože se nebude moci Normě podívat do očí za to, co provedl její sestře. A teď tady navíc byla ta věc s Audrey… Měl by si začít psát seznam, komu se nemůže ukázat na očích. Její otec bude taky figurovat na nejvyšších příčkách. Tiše zadoufal, že seznam lidí, kteří ho naopak uvidí rádi, bude aspoň o fous delší…

Poslední pohled do zrcadla. Půl roku plácání se mezi ním a BOBem se na něm podepsalo výrazným zhubnutím a ztrátou posledních zbytků fyzičky. Takže kostkovaná košile, kterou koupil na jeho žádost Harry, mu byla trochu velká. Dobře si uvědomoval, že kdyby poprosil Audrey, asi by to dopadlo lépe, ale nechtěl jejich setkání uspěchat. Teď to bylo na ní… A tahle košile pro dnešek prostě musela stačit.

V řídící místnosti narazil na Harryho a svého dozorce, který zarytě hleděl na bezpečnostní kamery. Druhého jmenovaného oslovil.

„Kapitáne Williamsi, děkuji Vám. Děláte dobře svou práci,“ nabídl mu svou dlaň a překvapený Williams mu s ní potřásl. Harry ho jen poplácal po rameni, připomínajíce mu, že by už měli jít a Cooper tedy naposledy pokynul Williamsovi. Byl jen osm pípnutí od svobody…

 

První krok. Jeho centra vnímání byla okamžitě přetížena dorážejícími vjemy. Chodidla hlásila, že se pod podrážkami nachází něco mnohem více vzrušujícího než dlažba ve Vazárně. Podrážky se zabořily do měkkého, poddajného štěrku, který při každém přešlápnutí trochu zavrzal. Uvědomoval si každou nerovnost, kámen i prohlubeň, a to ho ponouklo k úvaze nad sešlapaností vlastních podrážek.

Jeho první nádech. Svěží vzduch mu pronikl do plic a on jej zadržel, aby si ho více užil. A pak se nadechl ještě jednou – lépe, hlouběji a vychutnával si každou molekulu. Nos mu naplnil přicházející podzim – výrazná vůně jehličí, prvních mrazíků a mlhy válející se na vrcholcích hor. Někde v dálce kdosi pálil trávu a trochu štiplavosti se doneslo až sem.

Do kůže na předloktí se mu opřely sluneční paprsky a přidávaly aspoň trochu barvy jeho nepřirozeně bledým rukám. Radost z teplých doteků slunce ale okamžitě zkazil studený vítr, který jej ofoukl. Honem sroloval rukávy košile a důsledně zapnul i knoflíčky kolem zápěstí. Tohle klima bylo nadobro vzdáleno příjemně stabilním 21 stupňům, udržovaným ve Vazárně termostatem.

Všechny tyto informace ale nedostávaly v jeho mozku negativní konotace. Bylo to prostě objektivní pozorování, do kterého se vžíval celým tělem. Vyrušilo ho až zahoukání na pile, které sdělovalo širokému okolí, že začala ranní směna. V dálce projíždělo auto a až se dostalo dostatečně daleko, nastoupilo ticho. Miloval ten balzám na nervy v podobě šumění větru v korunách Douglasových jedlí a zpěvu ptáků.

A pak tu byly oči. Ty se musely nejprve vzpamatovat z přímého zásahu světlem. Hlásily totální výpadek, ale on je přesto ponoukal mhouřením ke spolupráci. Neboť přestože zátiší, které se mu nabízelo, nebylo z těch esteticky nejpříjemnějších, obsahovalo prvky, které jej zaujaly.

Například unikátní odstín trávy, spálené letním sluncem. Prý bylo letos na Twin Peaks neobyčejně teplé léto a tady mohl pozorovat jasný důsledek. Nebo odlesk modré metalízy na šerifově služebním fordu. A když už mluvil o odlescích… Úplně zapomněl, jak se i její vlasy na slunečním světle dokázaly rozzářit a házet měňavé odlesky na všechny strany. Co na tom, že je teď měla sepnuté ke straně přes bílou náplast, která vykoukla vždycky, když pohodila hlavou, protože na ten účes nebyla zvyklá a zkrocené vlasy ji lechtaly na tváři. Ta hra barev byla uchvacující.

„Audrey!“ zvolal radostně s typicky toporně zvednutou rukou k pozdravu. Vzhlédla od prohledávání koženého batohu a koutky se jí opatrně nadzvedly. Zdali se smály i její oči, nevěděl – clonily je sluneční brýle. Chtěl se jí optat, zdali je všechno v pořádku, ale v tu chvíli se ze dveří vyhrnul Harry a popoháněl je do auta.

 

Tak tohle bylo podle Coopera ono. Bílý domek vypadal zvenku nenápadně, stál v mělké zátočině a od ostatních chat jej kryly husté lesy. Byla to jednopodlažní, dřevěná konstrukce s verandou jako stvořenou k pozorování východu slunce nad Perlovými jezery. A právě menší z jezer se jí teď doslova třpytilo u nohou.

Muži zabezpečovali okolí domu, ona seděla na vyvýšené skalce a vyhřívala se. Natahovala nohy v džínách polednímu slunci a kradmo sledovala Coopera, který ji každých pár minut vyhledal očima. Nebyla si jistá, zdali to dělá pro to, aby ona mohla kontrolovat jeho nebo naopak, a tak mu ten pohled bezvýrazně vracela.

Asi po půl hodině se konečně přiblížil, ale Harry mu byl v patách. Cooper mu zrovna oznamoval, že nechce čekat, až Albert s forenzním týmem dorazí a půjde dovnitř. Harry jen překontroloval zbraň a kývl na přítele s tím, že mu milerád bude krýt záda.

Cooper jej ale zastavil. „Já vím a děkuji, Harry. Ale teď tam chci Audrey. Potřebuji nezaujaté oči kvůli BOBově profilu.“

Audrey jen nadzvedla obočí.

„Prosím…“ dodal Cooper a Harrymu se na čele udělala ustaraná vráska. Naznačil, že se tedy vzdálí k autu, aby zavolal kriminologům přesné souřadnice objektu. Audrey ho ale zadržela za rukáv policejní bundy.

„Když budu křičet, vtrhneš dovnitř a střelíš ho, ano?“ ujistila se Audrey a Harry se tomu vtipu zakřenil. Audrey mu nejistě oplatila pousmání – pro ni to až takový vtip nebyl, ale to už pobavený Harry nepostřehl.

Cooper ale ano a jeho raněný pohled se okamžitě zavrtal do bíle natřených prken verandy. Nic neřekl, nahmatal schovaný klíč a odemkl. Nesměle jí pokynul, aby ho následovala.

 

Šero v chatě je sevřelo ve svém načervenalém náručí, ale než si to stihla uvědomit, už ji svíral v objetí i někdo jiný. Byla jako látková panna, se kterou si mohl pohrávat. On nebo ten druhý. Na chvíli jí bylo jedno, který z nich to bude. Coopera trhalo vidět ji tak odevzdanou.

„Audrey, pořád jsem to já…“

Pomalu jí sundal sluneční brýle. Pousmála se. Svět bez nich se nezdál být tak černý. Zvlášť, když odněkud vykouzlil její náušnici a nechal ji sklouznout do její nastavené dlaně. Jako by to byl spouštěč. Přiznala mu, jak ji to vyděsilo. Jak doufala, že už je BOB pryč. Ale on byl pořád tady a ještě tak silný. Její oči úpěnlivě těkaly po Cooperově obličeji po náznaku ujištění, které ale nepřišlo.

„Byla to vteřina, Audrey…“

„Já vím. Ale je to moje zodpovědnost – měla bych vynulovat ten zatracenej číselník, copak to nechápeš?! Tak zní protokol!“

Její hlas začal nabírat nepříjemně vysokých výšek. Rozčarovaně se mu zavrtala čelem do košile a nasála podivnou, chemickou vůni nového oblečení, která ji vůbec neuklidňovala. Naopak dávala tomu setkání ještě děsivější rozměr.

„Já vím, že bys měla…“

Vzhlédla.

„Jenže tím bys mě odsoudila k dalším 50 dnům tam. A já už se tam nechci vrátit. Byl jsem tam půl roku. Teď už chci být volný. Moct si dělat, co budu chtít. Vždyť mě budete mít pořád na očích – Harry v práci, ty ve zbytku času… Prosím, chci tě vzít svobodně na večeři, nebo do kina. Bez propustky od majora Briggse. A taky se nechci zpovídat z toho, jestli se ráno vzbudíme v tvé nebo mé posteli…“

Všechna ta slova byla upřímná. Říkal jí je přímo do očí a ona nebyla dostatečně silná, aby to všechno, co jí nabízel, odmítla. A tak přikývla – s vědomím, že právě tenhle souhlas ji bude možná v budoucnu stát vlastní život.

To drobné, nejisté přikývnutí vykrystalizovalo na jeho tváři ve šťastný úsměv, který hovořil za všechno. Tenhle druh úsměvu u něj nevídala často, a tak ji to jenom utvrdilo v tom, že udělala správně. Byla to přece jenom vteřina…

Pevně ji objal a přitáhl k polibku, ruce mu bezděčně zajely pod hebký, bílý svetr. To, co tam nahmataly, jej donutilo nevěřícně zvednout obočí. Vážně si na něj vzala injekci?

„Vzala bych si i bouchačku, kdybych uměla střílet!“

 

Ta poznámka jej donutila zvážnět a zamyšleně se na ni zadívat. Připomněl si, že tady jsou kvůli práci. A tak se do toho dali. Vysvětlil jí, že by rád něco vyzkoušel. On už tady jako BOB byl, a proto potřeboval nějaké nezaujaté, profesionálně nedeformované (trochu narážel na Harryho horlivost) oči.

„Takže, věříš mi?“

Přikývnutí.

„Děkuji, pokusím si to zasloužit.“

Přikryl jí oči dlaněmi.

„Teď tě otočím směrem do místnosti. Neboj, držím tě. Zraněná už jsi dost.“

Snížil se jí k zdravému uchu.

„Za pár sekund ti odkryju oči. Uvidíš tu místnost poprvé. Stůj na místě, ničeho se nedotýkej – mohla bys zničit důkazy. Potřebuji jen tvoje oči. Rozhlédni se a říkej mi, čeho sis všimneš. Vztahuj to k BOBově profilu. Připravená?“

Poslední souhlas ve tmě.

 

Slyšela, jak za jejími zády vyměňuje kazetu v diktafonu a pomalu se rozkoukávala po místnosti. Celá tonula v načervenalém přítmí, až si na chvíli připadala, že je zpátky v bordelu u Jednookýho Jacka. Diktafon klapl a odvál tu vzpomínku nevratně do minulosti.

„Prvně datum, příslušnost k případu a jméno,“ napovídal jí a ona k němu vzhlédla s nedůvěrou.

„15. září 1994…“

„Ohledání místa činu – objekt patřící L. Robertsonovi, dřívějšímu hostiteli BOBa. Existuje značné podezření, že bylo BOBem využíváno jako útočiště. Do záznamu hovoří externí konzultantka USAF psycholožka Audrey Horneová, dohled: zvláštní agent FBI Dale B. Cooper, v současnosti přidělen k operaci Modrá kniha.“

Odvrátila se zpět do místnosti. Po pažích jí přejížděly jeho prsty a mírnily husí kůži, která ji z toho místa naskočila. Opřela se mu zády o hrudník a cítila pomalý tep jeho srdce. To ji uklidňovalo.

„Nacházíme se v hlavní místnosti chaty. Je zde šero. Okna kryjí těžké, červené závěsy.“

Cooper okamžitě věděl, která bije, a v duchu si nadával, že si toho okamžitě nevšiml. Ty závěsy znal až příliš dobře z místa známého jako Černý Vigvam. BOB si vytvářel iluzi domova.

„Přijdou mi zbytečně dlouhé a poměrně nové, neodpovídají zašlosti zbylého vybavení. Řekla bych, že je sem přidal zřejmě jeden z posledních majitelů.“

Věděl, že měla pravdu. Teď, jak to říkala, matně si vzpomínal, že ty garnýže budou na sobě mít ještě jeho otisky.

„Zbylé vybavení čítá dřevěný stůl, lavici, lůžko, skříňku. Všechno je neudržované, pokryté prachem a špínou. Komodu asi využíval jako kuchyňskou linku. Jídlo ohříval támhle na vařiči. Je tu tuna neumytého nádobí…. Od stropu visí spousta mucholapek. Všechny jsou obalené mrtvolami hmyzu.“

Až teď si uvědomila všudypřítomné hemžení a bzučení. Fuj! Zdálo se, že zbylá populace hmyzu úspěšně přežila na zbytcích jídla, které tady zůstaly od poslední návštěvy majitele. Rychle odvrátila pohled a doufala, že hmyz nevyruší natolik, aby měl potřebu shoufovat se do mračna a hromadně odlétnout. Třeba přímo naproti ní. Zhnuseně se otřásla.

„Na nábytku je navrstvena hromada věcí nejrůznějšího účelu. Náčrty vyvrhnutých zvířat a nahých žen. Konvice na čaj, lampa, kleště, láhve od piva, kladivo, svíčky. Jako by je někdo vzal a libovolně rozsypal do prostoru. Nemá to žádnou logickou souvislost. Nejde poznat, co s těmi věcmi dělal, či které z nich používal. Prostě tu jen tak leží… Mezitím je pohozeno dámské prádlo, vypadá roztržené. Já… nemám z toho dobrý pocit.“

Ani on z toho neměl nejlepší dojem. Albert tady vyšťourá spoustu jeho DNA. A to tu byl tak dvakrát. Co si pamatoval. Jenže Albert byl nejlepší. Konejšivě ji zabalil do náručí a propletl jejich prsty dohromady do těsného stisku.

„Já vím, že je těžké to vidět. Pokračujte, jde Vám to dobře…“ vybídl jí úsečně. Znělo to tak formálně – v přímém rozporu s tím, co právě dělal. Vzhlédla a on ji ujistil pohozením hlavy k diktafonu. Musí zachovávat aspoň zdání profesionality.

„Tak jsem to nemyslela, agente Coopere,“ pronesla a za jeho jménem udělala jemný otazník. Odpovědí jí bylo spíš tušené přikývnutí. Zopakovala své přesvědčení, že takhle přirozený nepořádek nevypadá. Navíc tady byly věci, které jí vůbec nedávaly smysl. Ne, pokud by tohle opravdu měla být BOBova skrýš. Jako vážně: panenka s opálenými vlasy? Použité dámské prádlo?

Upozornila jej na to a on jen pokrčil rameny: „Prádlo si rád nechával jako suvenýr…“

Okamžitě se mu vybavily její kalhotky, které mu skončily v kapse toho druhého večera. Přemýšlel, kde mohly skončit, ale nevzpomínal si…

„To je možné… A potom je pohodí k nádobí?“

Uznal, že na tom něco bylo. Audrey už se mu mezitím vysmýkla z objetí.

„Počkej, stůj… Teda Stůjte! Říkal jsem, že byste neměla nikam chodit!“

Obhlédl stav podlahy, byla pokryta vyšší vrstvou prachu a nanošené hlíny. Stáhl jí opatrně dvě gumičky z vlasů a připevnil jí je přes nárty a podrážky tenisek.

„Teď budou Vaše otisky bot odlišitelné… A ještě rukavice. Můžete, doktorko.“

Za tu doktorku ho ztrestala tak vášnivým polibkem, až mu unikl tlumený vzdech. Diktafon červeně zablikal k potvrzení přijetí zvukového signálu a ona se jen zakřenila. Počastoval ji shovívavým pohledem.

Přešla k závěsům a roztáhla je. Do okenic se opřely lomené paprsky podzimního slunce. Najednou ta místnost nevypadala tak strašidelně.

„Noční stolek pokrývají zaprášená čísla pánských magazínů. Flesh World… Zvláštní…“

„Co je na tom zvláštního? Muži si takové magazíny kupují…“

Stihla jej významným pohledem, který se jasně tázal „Kupují?“.

„No já ne!“ naznačoval jí horečně beze slova, aby to zůstalo mimo záznam. Cooper pohodil hlavou k diktafonu s jasně definovaným pohledem „Buď profesionál, prosím!“.

Audrey se uculila, ale zvážněla.

„Muži možná… Ale BOB? Vážně si myslíte, AGENTE COOPERE, že by jeho hmm… (spolkla slova choutkám)… preferencím stačilo se dívat na napůl oblečené krásky?“ prolistovala vrchní magazín se zaujetím. Pokýval hlavou – v tomhle se docela trefila.

„Dále tu leží pět nožů napůl zabalených v kůži… Nebojte se, agente! Nedotýkám se jich! Brousek, na nočním stolku leží břitva a potřeby na holení. Nějak se mi to nezdá… Tohle má být jako všechno? Kde má všechny TY SVÉ věci? Někde tu musí mít ještě něco, kde to všechno skladuje…“

Za několik desítek minut to našli. Cooper vypnul diktafon a vylomil zámek s jasnou instrukcí, že tady žádný nebyl. Otevřením poklopu se ven vyhrnul zápach zatuchliny a staré odstáté vody.

Audrey jen nakrabatila čelo a odvrátila se, aby unikla před tím hrozným puchem. On se naopak nahnul dolů s diktafonem u úst: „Došlo k nálezu další místnosti, sklepa. Vchod se nacházel v podlaze pod kobercem, nezajištěn. Spustím se teď dolů a porozhlédnu se tam. Forenzní tým jistě brzy dorazí.“

Vymáčkl automatické nahrávání.

„Máš tu svoji malou, protivnou baterku?“

 

Voda pod jeho podrážkami začvachtala. Baterkou posvítil kolem sebe. Připadal si, jako by spadl dovnitř modré Rubikovy kostky. Tak, jak nahoře bylo všechno živelné, rudé jako pulsující krev, tak tady už bylo vše jenom ledově chladné. Neosobní. Tady už to byla jenom práce. Vzít jejich promodralé mrtvoly a zasunout jim pod nehet jedno z písmen vystřižených z nejnovějšího výtisku Flesh Worldu. Zanechat svůj podpis. Zavinout je do bílého igelitu. Nahé, tak krásné, skoro by se zdálo i nevinné. Ale to bylo opravdu jenom zdání…

Pod nohy se mu připletly nějaké kabely. Doufal, že někoho tam nahoře nenapadne pustit proud. Stačilo by jediné cvaknutí vypínače a BOB by mohl být volný. Zarazil se. Kužel baterky narazil na rezavějící, železné háky, trčící ze spár. V jednom koutě stála velká klec velikosti člověka. Takže se sem dostávaly ještě živé. Byla to tedy i mučírna? Znovu najel na ty háky – když si do nich zasadil ženské tělo, tvořilo dokonalé písmeno X. Bezděčně zaobdivoval elegantnost toho řešení, které naprostým minimalismem dosáhlo nejvyšší efektivnosti…

Další a další udělátka ve zdi. Na stropě. Oka, kladky, háky. Byly tu jen sem tam, zdánlivě nelogicky rozmístěné mezi zářivkami. Ale on začal rozeznávat jednotlivé vzorce a spolu s nimi i záměry šíleného umělce. Nedbajíc na vodu, následoval ty vnitřní impulsy, které toužily vědět víc. Rozechvívalo jej to. Cítil drobný tlak na hrudi, jak se pomalu vzdouval.

Dobře si uvědomoval, proč si BOB svou pracovnu zařídil právě takhle. Tapety i omítku by ty pěstěné nehty strhly. Zarývaly by se ve snaze se odtud dostat. Takhle neměly do čeho. Bylo to dokonalé… A dokonale omyvatelné, uvědomil si. Namáhavě polkl. Začínal chápat, co se s ním děje. BOB uvnitř něj zuřil. Zuřil a řval z plných plic.

„Audrey? Hoď mi tu injekci, prosím,“ ozval se stísněně. Dolů nakoukly rozpuštěné vlasy a rozhlížely se do tmy po světlém bodě baterky. Našla jej až u vzdálenější stěny, držíc se za hrudník. Odhodlaně spustila nohy do otvoru a odpovědí na jeho rozezlené „Ne! Zůstaň sakra nahoře! Jen mi hoď tu stříkačku!“ mu byl pružný doskok a za chvíli rychlé kroky čvachtající ve stojaté vodě. Ucítil vpich a ostré světlo v očích.

Ztěžka ji potvrdil, že je to pořád on. Jen netušil na jak dlouho. Tím, že objevili BOBovu skrýš, jej aktivovali do stupně nejvyšší pohotovosti. Měsíce potlačovaný vztek ho poháněl. A on začínal vítězit.

„A teď, prosím, vypadni! Kdyby to nepůsobilo dostatečně rychle…“

Ohlédla se. Únikovou cestu neměla. Po zádech jí přeběhl mráz. Někdy za ní s neúprosnou pravidelností kapala voda. A každá kapka padající do tichého šera jí působila mrazivé zatrnutí. Takže tady jsem měla skončit? Ani si neuvědomila, že by to vyslovila nahlas.

„Ty i Annie. A minimálně tři už tady skončili…“

 

Audrey z toho sdělení vyrazil studený pot. Chladná voda dosahující do poloviny jejích lýtek ji nutila přemýšlet, co se asi skrývá pod hladinou. Občas botaskou došlápla na něco podivného a radši ani nechtěla vědět, co bylo. Ne tady v BOBově mučírně. To místo ji děsilo a ne jen díky všudypřítomné vodě, kovovým hřebům ve zdech ani tomu, co všechno se tu mohlo dít. Bylo to kvůli tomu, co se tu ještě skrývalo. Něco neobjeveného, co číhalo na neopatrné návštěvníky. Něco z BOBova světa…

Najednou se jí něco otřelo o kotník. Vykřikla, až málem upustila jejich jediný zdroj světla. Cooper už ani nereagoval – pomalu se sesunul po zdi do ledové vody. Odvážila se posvítit tam, kde se to objevilo.

„Had!“ byla její první myšlenka, která vyšla i spolu s výkřikem. Dlouhé, černé chapadlo se opět lísavě polaskalo s kotníkem. Okamžitě ucukla a vyhledala útočiště u Coopera. Snažila se ho podpírat, ale na to její subtilní postavička nestačila. Dale se potácel na hranici vědomí.

Po chvíli jí to ale nedalo, a když se ta věc nepřiblížila, jala se ji prozkoumat. Kopla do ní botaskou a ona se jen zavlnila. Až teď si všimla opletení, které v ní prve evokovalo vzhled šupinatého hadího epitelu. Oddechla si – byl to jen bič. A pak ji z toho pomyšlení naskočila husí kůže… Jenom asi DVOUMETROVÝ bič!

„Sakra, Dale, pojďme odtud!“ zašeptala, ačkoliv věděla, že on už toho nebyl schopen. Aspoň k němu přidřepla a přivinula si ho do náruče.

„Audrey… Co tady ještě děláš?“  procitl na okamžik. Na chvíli se ztratila v těch strachem přetékajících hlubinách. Opravdu vstala, ale ne proto, aby odešla. Jen na nějaký hák ve zdi nad nimi zavěsila baterku. Ta se houpala a vrhala do prostoru komíhavé kužele světla.

Sama se opřela zády o studenou zeď a znovu si ho přitáhla, aby ho aspoň odizolovala od chladných dlaždiček. Ale nic nepomáhalo, nořil se hlouběji a začínal se nekontrolovaně třást.

„Nepanikař – ta injekce do pár minut zabere… Vždyť to znáš,“ šeptala mu a ani sama nevěděla, zdali ta slova skutečně byla určená jemu. Zatla mu do paží nehty, potřebovala ho udržet tady u sebe. Na bolestivý podnět zatím reagoval. Musela myslet na něco jiného a pak si na to vzpomněla.

„Řekni mi, co znamená to B.? Předtím. Představoval ses: Dale B. Cooper.“

„Bartoloměj…“

„Zkrotitel nezdárné dcery šírvánšáhovy – to je docela příhodné,“ pousmála se mu do brilantinou vonících vlasů.

„Myslím, že u tebe bych s modlitbou nepochodil,“ prodrtil mezi zuby, které už taky zachvátila třesavka. „Ty… se vyznáš v biblických příbězích?“

„Jen v těch, kde figurují dcery svázané řetězy,“ uchichtla se, ale to on už neslyšel.

 

Byl pryč asi minutu, ale nikdo na jeho místo nenastoupil. Kontrolovala ho každých pár sekund, aby si byla jistá. To čekání bylo nesnesitelné. Vždyť každou chvíli mohl procitnout ten druhý. Neovladatelný pocit hrůzy ji prostoupil. Cítila, jak ji BOB sevřel ruce a drtil ji v pevném stisku. Donutil ji vstát a bylo mu jedno, že jí Cooper vyklouzl z objetí a zůstal bezvládně ležet. Hladina vody začala plíživě stoupat a ona cítila, jak jí džíny nasákly až pod koleny. Úplně viděla, jak se nad Cooperovou tváří zamyká vodní hladina a z úst mu vycházejí malinké bublinky kyslíku. A i ty za chvilku přestaly… Chtěla se vzepřít, ale nebylo ji to nic platné. To něco ji vytahovalo za ruce k háku.

„Pozvi mě dál, pohrajeme si,“ cítila nenechavé prsty na zipu džínů. Otevřela ústa k výkřiku…

 

A v tu chvíli se sípavě probudil – jako Dale Bartoloměj Cooper. Léky zabraly. Úlevně ho přitáhla k sobě, uvědomujíc si, že se za celou tu dobu nepohnula ani o píď a on jí pořád spočíval napůl zhroucený v náručí. Přesto by přísahala, že před chvíli…

„Dost!“ nakázala si, bez jediného pohledu do místnosti mu pomohla na nohy a chtěla je rychle vyvést z téhle kobky. Dopotáceli se k otvoru ve stropě, kterým se dovnitř nakláněl Harry.

„Audrey, jste v pořádku? Co se stalo? Volám na Vás už asi pět minut.“

Její vyděšený, roztěkaný pohled i jeho mátožný mluvil za vše.

 

Ji Harry vytáhl okamžitě, ale Cooper se nenechal. Strávil tam dole v tom zatuchlém sklepě další půlhodinu, dokud si nebyl jistý, že je BOB bezpečně uzamčen ve svém malém kousku podvědomí. Ona se mu nejprve pokusila domluvit, ale záhy pochopila, že s ním nehne. Šla se usušit na polední slunce. Vylezl, až když dorazil forenzní tým.

Jako první vstoupil Albert, sundal si frajerským gestem sluneční brýle a šerifa Trumana i Audrey, kteří jej následovali dovnitř, přejel přezíravým pohledem. Obhlídl jediným pohledem celou místnost a svezl se na jedno koleno, které navzdory vykartáčovanosti svého obleku zabořil do místní špíny. Natáhl si rukavice a přejel rukou kousek nad zemí.

„Kdo sakra pošlapal tu podlahu?“

Obrátil se na ně, ale stačil mu jediný pohled na gumičky na jejích botách a ukázal na ni prstem.

„Vy! To už v tom Vašem zapadákově nemáte chlapy, že musíte na místo činu tahat malý holky, šerife?“

„Alberte, pokud si pamatuji, z minulé návštěvy sis odvezl připomínku dobrých způsobů…“ objevila se Cooperova hlava ze sklepa a pak už se jenom vyhoupl nahoru. Kalhoty měl celé zmáčené, třásl se zimou a mírnou dehydratací. Audrey okamžitě shodila z ramen deku a přitáhla mu ji těsně k tělu. „Jsi v pořádku?“ ujišťovala se, zatímco on upíjel z podávané láhve malé doušky vody.

„Coopere! Můžu s tebou na moment mluvit?“ vyrušil je Albert, který jen krčil znechuceně nos nad tou scénkou. Cooper jí poděkoval a vzdálil se ke kriminologovi.

Audrey se vrátila k Harrymu s takřka neslyšnou otázkou „Jakou připomínku?“ a ten si jenom výmluvně pohladil pěst. Audrey se uchichtla. Jo, to tomu panákovi docela přála.

Albert mezitím vůbec ne důvěrně sděloval Cooperovi své názory: „Coopere, já dokážu pochopit, jestli si s tou křepelkou chceš užít, ale víckrát ji laskavě neohromuj na místě činu! Ty její hezký nožky mi zničily většinu důkazů!“

Cooper ho pohledem varoval. „Alberte, tohle je doktorka Horneová. A je tady kvůli…“

Albert se však nenechal přerušit. „Jo, mně je docela jedno, kde si hrajete na doktory… Pokud to není na MÉM místě činu!“

A pak se otočil na Audrey, která jen nevěřícně přihlížela s otevřenou pusou.

„Rozumíte, dámo? Tak se snažte, ať to aspoň stojí za ty zničený důkazy!“

Harry v tu chvíli vystartoval znovu tomu imbecilovi jednu natáhnout, ale Cooper byl rychlejší. A Albert se zase válel v prachu, čímž definitivně zničili všechny stopy, které se na zemi mohly nacházet. Cooper toho vzápětí litoval, protože bitkám odvyklá pěst dávala tvrdost úderu znát velmi značně.

„Sakra!“ roztřepával ji s bolestí zatlými zuby a Albert ze země ho jen posměšně pozoroval.

„To je teda úroveň. Vidím, že ses taky naučil něco z místních barbarských způsobů, Coopere. Rozbít čelist tuplákem s pivem bys mi nechtěl?“

„Alberte, mlčte už!“  okřikl ho Harry a Audrey mezitím přispěchala se studenými obvazy. Cooperovi obmotala ruku sama, ale Albertovi mokrý hadr jen svrchu nabídla.

„Buďte si jist, že díky Vašim zubům na podlaze už mi to za to možná stát začne!“

Hodila mu ho a odkráčela ven. Harry se jen pousmál a nenechal si ujít příležitost ji dramaticky následovat.

„Omlouvám se, Alberte. Ale Audrey z toho vynech,“ pomohl mu Cooper na nohy. „A proberte to zejména tam dole, výsledky chci mít co nejdřív,“ zaúkoloval jej ještě a taky z té chaty vypadl.

Harry s Audrey už na něj čekali, postávajíc kolem služebního fordu. „Teda Coopere – nalezení BOBovy skrýše, bitka s Albertem. Vracíš se s plnou parádou,“ poplácal ho po zádech Harry a nastoupil na místo řidiče.

„A to ještě nezmínil zápas s BOBem, přesvědčení mě. Vskutku úspěšný první den, agente Coopere,“ zamrkala na něj, když jí podržel dveře od vozu.

„Mohl by být ještě víc – přijdeš?“

„Možná…“ pohodila hlavou, ale z jejího úsměvu mohl vyčíst lákavý příslib.


	12. Chapter 12

Další den „příprava na život“ naplno propukla. Bylo něco málo před devátou večer. A on měl konečně volnou půlhodinu na večeři, kterou teď na stojáka hltal, opřený o stěnu střelnice.

Ona se té noci vyplížila po třetí a objevila se až před devátou. A na rozdíl od něj vypadala, že neprobděla půlku noci snahou porovnat se v objetí na úzké posteli. A hned pro ně měla program – měli propojit své postřehy ohledně BOBa a seřadit je od těch nejvíce ohrožujících a nejčastěji se vyskytujících situací.

Nakonec toho byla pěkná řádka, co musel trénovat. U těch nejprioritnějších míst žebříčku mezi nimi panovala shoda. Vzhledem k jeho povolání se musí umět ovládnout v přítomnosti krve. Velkého množství krve. Ze stejného důvodu figurovaly na druhém místě ostře nabroušené nástroje. Na třetím místě potom figuroval strach a lidské utrpení. Tyhle všechny situace byly kritické.

„Ještě násilí páchané na ženách…“ zamyslel se nad BOBovou složkou, které dominoval portrét, který před šesti lety Hawk nakreslil. Audrey jen vyčkávavě vzhlédla, ale on se jen opatrně usmál.

„Neboj, to jsem nikdy neměl v povaze…“ vzal jí přes stůl ruce do dlaní.

„Alespoň v to doufám…“ dodal pro sebe. A ona jen s neupřímným úsměvem kývla a bytostně zatoužila po tom, aby ji ty hladící dlaně pevně sevřely, hodily na postel a nemilosrdně si přivlastnily její tělo.

 

Rozešli se se smíšenými pocity. Ona měla objednané pacienty, což on využil k tomu, že poprosil kapitána Williamse o výběh. Nakonec to usmlouval, že měl jen poloautomatku a ne samopal. Odvezl ho někam do terénu a dal mu pořádně zabrat. Až tehdy mu došlo, v jak špatné kondici opravdu je a tak se hned s Williamsem domluvil i na další dny.

Místo oběda jej odchytil Albert, který se nemohl dočkat, až se z Twin Peaks dostane zase do civilizace. Předal mu všechny důkazy dosud nalezené v chatě.

Jednalo se o pár sklíček s prameny vlasů. Poznával je všechny. Některé z nich znával ještě bez nekrotických kořínků. Jedny odbarvené a ustřižené těsně u hlavy a přesto pořád tak krátké. Teresa. Druhé zlatavě blonďaté, jak se na královnu ročníku ´88 slušelo. Laura. Další kudrnaté, tmavé jako roztavená čokoláda. Její sestřenice Maddy. Když došel ke čtvrtým, pískově plavým a vlnícím se do tvaru velkého S, neodolal a aspoň přes pryskyřici je pohladil. U těch si mlhavě pamatoval, jak je vlastnoručně odřezával. Stejně jako ty poslední, barvy tmavého karamelu, které si nechal proklouzávat mezi prsty ještě dnes v noci. Otřepal se při pomyšlení, jak to všechno mohlo dopadnout. Zbytek důkazů na základě Albertových poznatků odplavila voda.

„Nebo jste je zničili ty a ta tvoje kráska!“ nezapomněl si přisadit. Nicméně mu vysvětlil, že udělal stěry ze všeho, co zůstalo trčet nad vodou, ale výsledky budou přinejlepším přibližné a navíc až za pár dní. Poslední informace byla, že jeho tým je ještě na místě a odčerpává vodu.

Cooper mu podepsal předávací protokoly a ještě jednou se mu omluvil za namodralou čelist. Na to Albert zavrčel, že na něj nepošle vnitřní jen pro to, že se znají tak dlouho a že Cooper byl teď pět let magor. Dale si pomyslel něco o hřejivých lidských slovech a rozloučili se.

Poklusem se přesunul k další chůvě – tentokrát k doktoru Haywardovi, který ho propašoval do auta i do nultého podlaží nemocnice. Harry s Audrey už na ně čekali. Ona teď celá bledá seděla za dveřmi a odmítala vejít. A nepřemluvili ji, ani když ji přesvědčovali, že ta krev je zvířecí.

„Vešla jsem tam jednou – to mi stačilo! Sedím tady. Když bude potřeba, Harry tě zpacifikuje a doktor pro mě zaběhne!“

Když si teď uvědomil, jakých pár cákanců krve na zdech ji vyděsilo, musel se pousmát. Práce u FBI jej uvykla na nejrůznější nestvůrnosti lidského konání, a proto jej připomínka hranice normálnosti v podobě její bledé tváře donutila se zamyslet. Možná by se po patnácti letech loajální služby federálnímu úřadu mohl vrátit k té normálnosti…

Ta myšlenka pro něj byla tak překvapivá, že chvíli ani netušil, zdali to byl výkřik nějaké jeho niterní potřeby nebo naprostá deziluze pramenící z téhle situace s BOBem, znovuprobuzeného vztahu s ní nebo z různé kombinace faktorů.

„Audrey!“ aktivoval dění Harry, který mu už hodnou chvíli mával rukou před očima. Cooper ani netušil jak, ale za vteřinu se zmítal v Harryho sevření, doktor Hayward mu vyhrnoval rukáv, Audrey se prosmýkla kolem a okamžitě mu zaparkovala u předloktí, nehledě na to, že skončila kolenem v kaluži krve.

„Co to děláte? Jen jsem se zamyslel,“ nevzpouzel se a pobaveně to sledoval. Vypadali jako dokonale sehraný tým F1, jen místo pneumatik mu měnili dávku drog v žíle.

„Ničíš si šaty…“ pokývl k bílým šatům, které získávaly rudé lemování. Audrey okamžitě vyskočila. Obličej se jí stáhl do znechucené grimasy a pootevřená, zkroucená ústa pohotově vydaly polohlasné zvuky nechuti. Gesta rukou jasně vyjadřovaly odstrkování – jenže odstrčit vlastní šaty jí dost dobře nešlo. A tak se jenom s jasně určeným „Připisuji ti to na seznam…“ odporoučela k nejbližším dámským toaletám.

„Jak mě?“ hledal podporu od doktora nebo Harryho. Ale ti ho jen popostrčili doprostřed improvizovaného místa činu. Zkoncentroval se. Zhluboka se nadechl. Slabě to tu páchlo desinfekcí a typickým pachem nemocnice. A pak se mu dostala do nosu rezitá vůně zasychající krve. Byla těžší a aromatičtější – lidská krev byla oproti téhle jako naředěný džus. I barva na bílých dlaždičkách byla temnější a hustější. Neměla přesně ty fyzikální vlastnosti, na které byl zvyklý, a to ho trochu vyvádělo z míry. I BOB byl vůči scéně před sebou netečný – bylo to jen takové šidítko pro děti. Oba to věděli.

Ale on se měl chovat, jako by to bylo doopravdy. „Předpokládám, že předběžná prohlídka proběhla. Stejně jako je pořízena orientační dokumentace. Místo činu je uzavřeno a zajištěno.“

Harry prohlásil něco o standardní proceduře. A Cooper tedy obhlídl celý prostor, zkontroloval i přístupovou cestu.

„Fajn…  Za místo činu je možné považovat celý prostor márnice v Calhounské Memorial nemocnici. Možná i chodbu, protože jak jste sem nesli krev v nějakém kýblu, občas jste vyšplouchli na zem.“

Očima se přesunul ke zdi za pitevním stolem. Hlava mu opět najela na zběsilé otáčky, úplně cítil, jak jeho mozek skenuje vnímané prostředí a analyzuje ho. Tohle bylo jednoduché – nepotřeboval využít ani vlastní intuici, ani některou z tibetských metod.

„Někdo Harryho výšky namočil támhle ten skalpel…“ Ukázal na nožík z chirurgické oceli, které ležel upatlaný pod pitevním stolem. „… do krve a udělal ty stříkance na zdi. Zhruba šestkrát bodl z výšky ramene do vzduchu proti zdi. Ne… Nebodl, na konci zápěstí povolil trochu do švihu.“

To byly tady ty markantnější kapky tekutiny, rozprsknuté větší rychlostí než u bodnutí.

„Dál…“

Harry zamumlal něco o tom, že tohle je hotová magie. Skvrna na zemi se mezitím vpíjela do drážek mezi dlaždicemi a pomalu zasychala. Obtisk jejího kolene byl pořád patrný, stejně jako obtisky dámských lodiček. Nastavil v paměti převíjení vzad až do momentu, kdy přicházel chodbou a uvědomil si, že byly smetanové. Měla pravdu, už jí toho šatstva zničil víc než dost.

„Vylili jste na zem krev, asi litr. Více než polovina vám mezitím odtekla do výlevky, proto zaschla rychleji, než jste si mysleli… Přesto tady uprostřed nějaká zbyla, tu ale úspěšně znehodnotila Audrey,“ vzhlédl k svým dvěma průvodcům, kteří jen vrtěli hlavami.

Trochu samolibě se na půl pusy usmál – tuhle zkoušku očividně zvládl. Jenže tohle nebylo opravdové místo činu, žádná lidská krev ani mrtvola, ještě teplá dohasínajícím životem.

„Pánové, tohle s BOBem nic nedělá. Má rád krev čerstvou, nejlépe mladou. Prýštící z rány…“ zasmušil se.

Harry se navzdory pochmurnosti Cooperova tónu rozzářil. „Tak to je ok. Audrey si před tebou roztrhla ucho a byl jsi v pohodě…“

Cooper rychle uhnul očima. Jasně, byl úplně v pohodě. Protože to BOB ji zrovna donutil se zranit. Ne! BYLA TO JEN VTEŘINA!

Nechtěl, aby na něm něco poznali a tak se vymluvil, že jde najít Audrey. Našel ji stát bezradnou ve zmáčených šatech s růžovými okraji a s růžovými lodičkami. A on moc dobře věděl, že Audrey Horneová růžovou nesnáší.

Prvotní podvědomý impuls mu velel svléct jí mokré šaty a pokochat se tím třesoucím se tělem, které už takhle několikrát na veřejnosti odhaloval, potom ji zahalit do vlastního kabátu a provést nemocničním labyrintem do vlastní postele. Jenže on už nebyl BOB, a tak ji jenom zabalil do baloňáku a odvedl zadním vchodem k autu.

 

Opět nastala ta potíž s tím propašovat Coopera dovnitř nespatřeného, ale povedlo se a zůstal ukryt zrakům i všetečné recepční Lucy. Jinak byla policejní stanice prázdná. Harry si k údivu celého policejního sboru vzal dnešní večerní službu. První dvě hodiny se na střelnici věnovali Cooperovi, kterému prsty za těch pět let pěkně ztuhly. Když se pak objevila Audrey s majorem Briggsem, Harry se věnoval nováčkovi.

Dale Cooper byl v tuhle chvíli nadšený. Informace se šířily tady v Twin Peaks bleskově a dnes poprvé to bylo k užitku věci. Neboť téměř okamžitě po vznešení stížnosti doktoru Haywardovi mu majorova žena zabalila ještě teplé plátky rostbífu, brambory, opékanou zeleninu s tvarohovým koláčem a vyslala s nimi manžela na stanici. Takže teď mu nezbývalo, než honosit kuchařské umění paní Briggsové do nebes, zatímco plastikovým příborem pitval křehké hovězí.

Major Briggs mezitím také nelenil a tlumočil mu usnesení svých nadřízených. Cooper se v podstatě dozvěděl, že je pro operaci Modrá kniha příliš důležitý, než aby ho letectvo nechalo jen tak být. Chtěli si ho nechat pěkně na očích, a tak teď vedl dlouhý pohovor s majorem Briggsem, během něhož probírali podmínky této spolupráce.

Prozatím si obhájil svůj odznak agenta FBI i svou působnost v operaci Modrá kniha. Na oplátku se musel zdržovat v Twin Peaks a jakékoliv mimořádné cesty měl povinnost oznámit. Týdně se musel hlásit. Major Briggs se to snažil zaonačit, že jej zvou se ženou každý týden na večeři, ale to poselství bylo jasné.

Zkrátka byl uvězněn v Twin Peaks – v městě, které ona bytostně nesnášela. Další rýpnutí osudu, který se v jeho případě vyžíval v dost zvráceném humoru.

 

Na oplátku si vymínil slib, že po něm nebudou chtít BOBa vzbudit bez velmi závažného důvodu. A i tak, že rozhodnutí bude jenom na něm.

Nastínili i bezpečnostní podmínky, které by měl dodržovat z důvodu všeobecné bezpečnosti. Přesné dávkování léků měl nacvičené, ale byly tu i pravidelné kontroly u psychologa a praktického lékaře. Major mu sdělil, že v momentě, kdy se na tyhle schůzky nedostaví a zároveň je neinformuje, bude po něm vyhlášeno policejní pátrání. Což přijal v pohodě, protože policejní znamenalo v Twin Peaks Harry.

Posledním bodem byly podmínky definitivního propuštění. To, že jej nikdy nechtěli pustit a majorovi nadřízení ho chtěli ubytovat na základně v twinpeakských lesích, mu major Briggs  neprozradil. Naštěstí jim jemně připomněl, že nemají pravomoc zadržet ve vojenském zařízení svobodného občana Spojených států amerických proti jeho vůli bez obvinění. A tak kysele souhlasili. S podmínkou, že bude vypracován posudek celým týmem a on se podrobí všem opatřením, s cílem minimalizovat možnost BOBova úniku, které uznají za vhodné.

„S tím vším dokážu žít…“ uzavřel debatu Cooper, ale pořád mu jedna věc visela v hlavě.

„Jenže jak to všem vysvětlit, majore? Lucy, Andy, Hawk – celé město se bude ptát – proč jsem se vrátil?“ přehazoval zamyšleně na talíři poslední baby karotku.

Major Briggs, který byl rád, že se tak rozumně domluvili, se jen usmál.

„Věřím, že na něco přijdete, agente Coopere…“

Cooper stopoval jeho významný pohled, který se zastavil na Audrey. Ta si právě sundala sluchátka, čímž si zcela rozcuchala vlasy, a Harry jí předával terč s jediným průstřelem hlavy. Provrtala jím prst a na dálku se jim pochlubila. Nejistě sklopil oči. Už to věděl i major Briggs?

„Víte, Coopere, každý člověk má svými skutky přispívat k většímu dobru. Vy jste si vzal na svá bedra velké břímě. Bylo by pro Vás lepší, kdybyste ten zvolený úděl s někým sdílel. A doktorka Horneová již prokázala jisté kvality, které by ji mohly předurčovat k tomu, aby Vás na té cestě doprovázela.“

„Majore, my… o tom… jsme ještě vůbec nemluvili…“ zakoktal se a k jeho štěstí se zjevila vedle nich a ušetřila ho řádné odpovědi.

„O čem kdo nemluvil?“ optala se konverzačně a pucovala do hadříku ruce mastné od střelného prachu. A jeho jen polilo horko. Co že jsi to říkal o štěstí, Coopere?

„Harry! Já myslel, že ji učíš střelit mne do nohy. S tím tvým výcvikem to moc dlouho neustojím!“ zavolal na Harryho, který jen se zakřeněním výmluvně pokrčil rameny. Dale nabodl poslední sousto a strčil ho do pusy. Naštěstí si změny tématu nevšimla.

„Je to super, ale jako možnost sebeobrany k ničemu. Ale ani to sama nenatáhnu…“

„Tak to potom vymyslíme něco jiného.“

 

V podobném shonu uplynul celý měsíc. Teď konečně jen tak seděli. Obličej jí osvětlovalo živé světlo ohně a záda jí hřál pléd a ruka, která jí v pravidelných intervalech stahovala svetr níž přes holá záda. Jeho svetr, který na ní směšně plandal. Ale vůbec jí to nevadilo. Ani to, že musela úzké, večerní šaty s psaníčkem vyměnit za džíny a košili.

I on odložil černý oblek, ale pro něj ta chvíle měla až symbolický význam. Bylo to naposled. Byl rozhodnut se zítra vrátit do Filadelfie a uspořádat všechny své záležitosti. Opustit život vládního agenta a podřídit se nařízení letectva o pobytu v Twin Peaks. Být zástupcem šerifa twinpeakské policie a dál spolupracovat s majorem Briggsem na operaci Modrá kniha. Chvíli ještě stál před šatní skříní a přemýšlel, zdali ten nový život neuspěchal. Ale potom dovnitř vtrhla Audrey, nedočkavá na jejich první pořádnou schůzku, a nenechala ho pochybovat.

A tak byli tady. Twinpeakské lesy výhružně hučely ve větru, sovy křižovaly vzduch nad jejich hlavami, ale to oni nevnímali. Byli příliš zabraní jejich malou bublinou bytí, zahrnující jenom je dva. Před nimi jen teple plápolající plameny a představa stejně hřejivé budoucnosti, kterou si pečetili navzájem se ohřívajícími dlaněmi.

„Rozhodl jsem se tady koupit dům…“ pronesl do ticha a prohrábl oheň. Ten přijal tu pobídku a rozhořel se tak, až osvětlil její uvolněnou tvář pozorující pěnovou hmotu nabodnutou na klacíku. Odkašlal si.

„A chtěl jsem tě poprosit, zdali bys…“

„Dobře…“ odtušila s úsměvem a ničím jiným jej nemohla překvapit víc. Nejistě ji pozoroval, jak posuzuje dostatečnost zkaramelizování jednotlivých marshmallow. Očividně byla spokojená, protože je dvěma prsty rychle stahovala do připravené misky. Nabídla mu a přimkla se k němu těsněji.

„Dnes večer bych ti souhlasila s čímkoliv. Proto si o těchhle věcech promluvíme ráno, prosím…“

„S čímkoliv?“ zvedl pobaveně koutky a na chvíli odběhl k autu. Když se vracel, nesl na rukách objemný balíček, který ji za chvíli přihrál do klína. Voskový papír, režná šnůra – jako by ho dnes teprve vyzvedl.

„Rozhodl jsem se zkrátit ten seznam! A nezapomeň, že jsi slíbila nevzdorovat!“

Nedočkavými prsty rozhrnula první vrstvu papíru a hned se zabořila do měkkého šifonu. Ale to nebylo daleko všechno – tmavý tvíd. Rudá barva se jí okamžitě přesunula do tváří. ČERNÁ KRAJKA! Ta teda byla něco. Kdyby Cooper neseděl hned vedle ní a zvědavě jí nekoukal pod prsty, potěšila by se s ní víc. Překvapilo ji, jak dopodrobna si to zapamatoval.

„Není trochu brzo, abys mi vybíral prádlo?“ laškovně vzhlédla. Líbilo se jí, jak ho tím vyvedla na okamžik z míry, než pochopil, že si z něho utahuje.

„To mne ani nenapadlo! Dlužil jsem ti ho, a proto jsem zaúkoloval jednu velmi milou prodavačku, aby ho pro Tebe vybrala. Já jsem se spokojil s instrukcemi ohledně barvy a přibližného materiálu…“

Přiblížil se k jejímu uchu. „A taky s tím, že ho možná na tobě někdy uvidím.“

Najednou si byla téměř jistá. Shlédla na balicí papír a razítko v horním rohu ji nenechalo na pochybách – okrasné H s kudrlinkou. „A nejmenovala se náhodou Maggie?!“

Ráno se plíživě blížilo, když jí otřásl první záchvěv zimy, která se rozlézala mezi stromy a před kterou neposkytoval záchranu ani dohasínající oheň, ani jeho náruč. Nad jejich hlavami zahoukala sova a znělo to jako volání. Audrey přerušila dotyk jejich rtů a přitiskla se k němu pevněji.

„Už musí být půlnoc, vrátíme se?“

„Audrey, nemusíš se bát. V těchto lesích se nachází temná místa. Ale jejich temnota vůbec nesouvisí s dobou kolem poloviny noci. Jsou to místa, která tě zavedou do jiných světů. Já tam byl a tehdy jsem se dostal do područí BOBa.“

“Jestli to říkáš, abys mě ještě víc vyděsil, tak se ti to daří.“

“Promiň… Půjdeme, jistě. Jsi prochladlá na kost.“  

Poslední láhev zázvorového piva padla na uhašení ohně. Ona si ho raději dobírala, že mu dopíše šampaňské do seznamu věcí na trénování, než aby si připustila, že ji les i všudypřítomné šepotání větru děsí. Jako by jí našeptával něco hrozného. Oddechla si až v autě, kdy se mu mohla podívat do očí a ujistit se.

Cooper si prosadil na jednu z vyšších příček seznamu dopsat i „Nebát se sednout zase za volant“. Ale pro dnešní večer se oba svorně rozhodli to ignorovat. Příliš dobře si uvědomovali, že v plném rychlosti by BOBovi stačila na strhnutí volantu i jenom ta vteřina, kterou se naposledy tolik oháněli, a mohl by být volný. A oni mrtví někde v příkopě. A tak ona pozorně sledovala lesní cestu, zatímco on se mohl věnovat své oblíbené činnosti – pozorování jí. Optal se, jestli je všechno zařízené a ona mu s potutelným úsměvem potvrdila, že ano.

„Péče o zákazníky je v našem hotelu na vysoké úrovni!  Agent Cooper přijede z Filadelfie v pátek 11. října. Číslo 315, jako před pěti lety…“

„Cože? Počkej – jak 11. října?! To je příští pátek!“

„Říkala jsem si, že dneska tu trochu nepohodlí u mě přežiješ.“

Najednou mu ztuhl úsměv na rtech. Dálková světla osvítila uprostřed vozovky stojící nezvykle vysokou, vyhublou postavu. Okamžitě poznal Obra.

„Audrey, nemyslím si, že to je dobrý nápad…“

„Můžeš klidně spát zatvrzele na gauči! Ale věz, že já udělám všechno pro to, aby to tak nezůstalo… Leda bys mne svázal!“

Obr se nehýbal. Byl netečný vůči autu řítícímu se proti němu. „Stane se to zas…“ pronesl a auto jím projelo. Cooper v té vteřině zazmatkoval a otočil se do zpětného zrcátka. Po Obrovi zbyl jen pás mlhy.

I ona sešlápla brzdu a s třesoucími prsty odepínala pásy. Vyděšené oči sledovaly vozovku za autem. Vyskočila a vyřítila se do temné noci. Cooper jí byl v patách – to přece nebylo možné.

„Tys ho viděla?“

„Já… Jen v poslední vteřině. Co to bylo?“

„Varování…“

Audrey jen na vteřinu přimrzla k asfaltové silnici. Takže takhle vypadal jeho svět? Plný zjevení v podobě Obrů a Liliputů? Tančícího muže v červeném pokoji? Vždycky když o nich mluvil, myslela si, že to jsou jen personifikované imaginace ztvárňující jeho intuici. Jeho vlastní tušení, která k němu promlouvala v symbolickém jazyce snů. Jenže teď jednoho z nich viděla na vlastní oči. Byli tedy skuteční? Byli stejně skuteční jako BOB?

 

Noční recepční spala, takže jim nic nebránilo se ocitnout v jejím pokoji. Cooper si uvědomil, že tady vlastně nikdy nebyl. Vždycky se objevila u jeho dveří. A tak se zvědavě rozhlížel po pokoji, který už zřejmě dospělá Audrey zbavila všeho dětského vybavení. Prostor se vyznačoval stejně jako její byt jen minimem osobních věcí. Oproti ostatním pokojům v hotelu byl tenhle vzdušný a veškeré dřevěné aplikace tolik typické pro hotel Great Northern byly pryč. Nechala ho zabloudit ke knihovně, kde teď zvědavě obhlížel jednotlivé tituly.

Varování Obra mu stále rezonovalo myslí. Hrozilo jí od BOBa nebezpečí? Hrozilo nebezpečí jemu? Jedno bylo jasné, Obr se ještě nikdy nemýlil. Jeho předpovědi se vždy splnily.

S černým sluchátkem u ucha se k němu přiblížila, zrovna u pokojové služby objednávala na ráno snídani. Přidržela si sluchátko bradou a její ruce se mu dostaly pod košili. Lívance s javorovým sirupem. Ano, s opečenou šunku. Míchaná vejce. Velmi upražená. Přikývl – věděla přesně, co měl rád – a přidržel jí sluchátko u ucha. Sklonil se k jejím rtům bez ohledu na to, že zrovna doplňovala objednávku o džus a kávu. Chtěla se mu vzepřít, ale pustil ji, až když se na druhé straně linky podrážděně ozvalo: „Slečno Horneová? Jste tam? Na kolik chcete tu snídani?!“

Odpovědí bylo něco mezi povzdechem a zasténáním, které však v sobě jasně neslo číslovku „Na desátou!“. Sluchátko dopadlo na zem. Ani jeden z nich se o něj už nestaral.

Drtil ji v objetí a přebytečné šatstvo se začalo pomalu snášet k podlaze. Jeho flanelová, kostkovaná košile ulehla vedle její lehoučké, sněhobílé a nekompromisně ji přitiskla k zemi celou svou vahou. Bylo to jasné vítězství a ona se nebránila, ráda se vzdala. Jako symbol příměří se mezi ně snesla bílá krajková podprsenka.

Dale Cooper se nacházel ve zvláštní euforii. Mohl ji sledovat jako už tolikrát. Tentokrát to ale bylo jiné. Konečně mu ve výhledu nezacláněl žádný plášť, rafinované šaty ani mysl násilníka. Měl ji ve vlastních dlaní nahou až na krajkové, kalhotkové nic.  Byl strůjcem vlastních činů a hodlal to značně dokázat. Sobě i jí. Miloval ten pocit, že se mohl svobodně rozhodnout, kam ji teď vtiskne polibek a jak ji pohladí, aby se co nejvíc prohnula v zádech, a kde stiskne zuby, aby z ní vymámil zasténání.

Jenže po chvíli zjistil, že ani to potěšení mu BOB nedopřál. Do mysli se mu stále vtírala ozkoušená schémata. Věděl přesně, jak překvapeně vydechne všechen vzduch z plic, když ji pořádně chytí za zadek. Jak správně přejet po šíji, aby toužebně zasténala. Zkrátka to věděl. Měl to v hlavě. A nenáviděl svou procedurální paměť, která mu teď každý pokus být sám sebou hatila přehráváním BOBových triků.

Bublina vzteku se vzdouvala. Chtělo se mu řvát! A pak mu najednou v hrudníku něco prasklo. Okamžitě se přestal pokoušet vzdorovat návodným představám a posadil se. Začal prohrabávat kapsy od kalhot.

„Jenom si dám prášky…Vodu?“

Ona okamžitě taky přepnula do pohotovostního režimu a odkázala ho do koupelny. Na noční stolek vyskládala do první linie všechno potřebné: kasr a injekci. Po chvíli váhání donesla ještě z pracovního stolu nůžky. Z její činnosti ji vyrušilo příliš špatně skrývané „Sakra!“ spolu s tichými citoslovci bolesti. Audrey se sevřelo srdce – věděla přesně, do čeho v koupelně narazil…

 

Audrey Horneová byla jiný druh nebezpečí. To si plně uvědomoval, když se teď přiloudala jenom v kalhotkách a jeho košili, pečlivě rozepnuté až na dva knoflíky v úrovni ňader. Srdce se mu rozbušilo a mužství vzepjalo. Vlasy se jí vlnily kolem vyčkávavé tváře. Rty měla ještě rudé, rozkousané od předchozího divokého líbání. Vypadala jako anděl. Ale on věděl, že by patřila spíše k jinému druhu démonů. O tom podávaly svědectví její oči, žádostivé a chtivé.

Přisedla si k němu na okraj vany. Bosou nohou šťouchla do kufříku, který se tu válel ještě od poslední seance, a on se pod tím dotykem rozsypal na podlahu.

„Vidím, že už jsi objevil moje hračky…“

Sklopil oči. Ač se na ten kufr neodvažoval ptát, jeho odhad byl děsivě přesný. Deja vu, po kterém nikdy netoužil, aby se opakovalo. Cítil, jak mu z plic uniká všechen kyslík.

„Tvoje. To… myslíš vážně?“

„Myslím. Jen jsem tě s tím chtěla konfrontovat až mnohem, mnohem později.“

Sebrala ze země tři dřevěné kolíčky. Vzala jej jemně za ruku a lísavě se o ni otřela tváří. Vyslala k němu hřejivý, oddaný pohled. Vlhkými rty přejela linii zápěstí a pak se polibky postupně propracovávala dlaní k jednotlivým prstům. Nasála do úst špičku malíčku a obkroužila ji jazykem. Vstala a vzala mu obličej do dlaní.

„No tak… Nic se nezměnilo, pořád jsem to já. A pořád tě miluju…“  přidala políbení jako zpečetění svých slov. A při něm ještě kolíček na jeho malík.

„Copak cítíš nějakou bolest?“

Zavrtěl hlavou, ale neváhal ji upozornit, že ona je, pokud si dobře pamatoval, nebude upevňovat na žádný z prstů. A na ňadrech má přece jen mnohem více citlivých nervových zakončení. V tom měl pravdu. Pousmála se a rozepnula i ty zbývající knoflíky.

„Ten tlak se stane příjemným. Podněcuje vzrušení. Víš, že centrum bolesti je v mozku umístěno docela blízko centra rozkoše? A když člověk trochu opráší jisté neuronové synapse mezi nimi, začnou se dít všelijaké věci…“

„Audrey, prosím…“ umlčela ho polibkem a přimknula se k němu tak těsně, až cítil ztvrdlé bradavky, jak se mu opírají do kůže.

„Víš, že když jsem si něco takového prováděla sama, představovala jsem si, že mi to děláš ty?“

Opírajíc se čelem o jeho, mu z výšky pustila do dlaně předmět jejich sporu. První a vzápětí i druhý. „Prosím, Dale. Tvoje prsty ví, jak na to…“

 

Její obličej byl mapou, ze které se ještě musel naučit číst. Následujíc slastné přivírání očí putoval přes hebké vyvýšeniny. Dovolil desetičlenné průzkumné četě, aby probádaly ten geomorfologicky zajímavý povrch a ve chvíli, kdy i oni došli k stejnému závěru, že tohle je jejich země zaslíbená, dobil i jejich vrcholy. Země se zatřásla mohutným nádechem. A v té seismické bouři zasténání vztyčil dva dřevěné pomníky na důkaz své totální nadvlády. Dřevo se zakouslo do pokožky. Pustil pružinku, ale její nakrabacené čelo a zasyčení ho donutilo poupravit polohu. Nechala ho to opravit ještě dvakrát, než ho slastné vzdychnutí ujistilo o její spokojenosti. Když byl hotov i s druhým, slastně mu vrněla do ucha slova díků.

Ač nalomen jejím rozkošnickým výrazem – nechápal to. Trochu ho to děsilo. Opravdu se jí to líbí? S potutelným úsměvem mu navedla prsty k vlastním kalhotkám, aby se přesvědčil sám. Chvíli ho nechala se žasnout nad tou sladkou mokrostí jejího lůna, ale dlouho to nevydržela. Už takhle byla mílovými kroky napřed. To hodlala změnit, a tak mu důrazně rozepnula pásek.

„Nehraješ fér…“ zasténal, když jemně nasála podtlakem žalud a obratně olízla celou špičku. Přivedla ho těsně k výbuchu, a až potom mu zvládla odpovědět.

„Nehraju. Ale chci být jenom tvoje. Takhle,“ zakmitala ještě jednou jazykem na uzdičce, aby z něho vyloudila ještě jedno blažené zasténání. Byla to rajská hudba pro její uši.

„Dobře! Vyhrálas!“ vytáhl ji na nohy a popostrkoval ji před sebou do pokoje

„Zkusím to. Ale NIKDY tě neuhodím… Zapamatuj si to!“

Náhle se jí země pod nohama ztratila, jeho silné paže kolem sebe a pak už jen cítila, jak ji hodil na postel.  

„Taky mám další podmínku – ještě pouta a provazy,“ přitáhla černočervenou kůži na vlastní zápěstí a on jí je podle jejího přání horečně zapínal. A děkoval všem bohům, že kdysi dávno chodil do skautu a zvládl kolem ní obmotat něco, co sice nevypadalo nejestetičtěji, ale těsně se zařízlo do její kůže. A to bylo přesně to, co teď potřebovala….  

BOB v jeho hlavě se jen hlasitě rozesmál. Tak tady to máš, Coopere! Mně se jen tak nezbavíš. Přežívám v ní. V její zvrácené mysli, kterou se mi za těch pár dní podařilo opanovat. Sebe možná ovládneš, ale její touhy nezkrotíš. Ztratil bys ji. A to ty už nechceš zažít…

Cooper jej nevnímal. Měl oči jenom pro ni. A tak si BOB jen pobaveně opřel hlavu o mříže klece. Stačilo jenom čekat.

  

Bylo to přirozené. Tak jako dřív pro ně bylo přirozené spolu sedět u snídaně a sdělovat si novinky předcházejícího dne, tak teď bylo pro něj přirozené toužit po tom si podmanit to drobné tělo a bušit do něj neutuchající erekcí a pro ni žadonit, aby přesně tohle dělal. Bylo to děsivé – všechno ostatní šlo stranou a zůstali jen oni dva v nekonečné změti nahých končetin a provazů.

Všechny zábrany padly a zůstala jenom slast. Jemu už bylo jedno, co na ni připíná a jak ji zrovna váže. Prostě jí plnil, co si zasténala. Uvědomoval si, že ráno asi přijde těžké vystřízlivění, ale jestli její rty neopustí ten umilovaný úsměv – bylo mu to jedno! Byli tady a teď. Spolu. A to by za nic nevyměnil.

Při tom posledním orgasmu už se nekontrolovala. Pouta zapraštěla. Její ruka mu v křeči vystřelila kolem obličeje, tak tak že uhnul, a tvrdě dopadla na noční stolek. Lampa se povážlivě zahoupala a nůžky na stolku se zlatě zaleskly. Audrey se mu zhroutila do náruče a hlasitě oddychovala. To, že drobná plechovka se slzným plynem dopadla na zem, ani jeden z nich nepostřehl.

Přímo za oknem teskně zahoukala sova…


	13. Chapter 13

# O šest let později

Stál v koupelně a zíral na sebe do zrcadla. Táhlo mu na padesát a on se cítil konečně spokojený a smířený s vlastním životem. Nevadilo mu, že denně musel spolykat šestero prášků v různých časových intervalech, ani že ho po nich často rozbolela játra, a proto musel jednou týdně k stařičkému doktoru Haywardovi na testy. Dokonce byl smířený s tím, že mu vlasy na skráních pomalu šedly, i s tím, že jej čím dál častěji přepadaly mrzoutské nálady, pro které si ho jeho žena dobírala.

Vyhlédl ven, kde se pohupovala na houpačce, potichu něco zpívala a vypadala stále s těmi dlouhými vlasy a ve svátečních šatech na pětadvacet. To byla daň za ten patnáctiletý věkový rozdíl.

Zrovna se vrátila z nedělní snídaně s její matkou, na kterou chodily vždycky po mši. On s ní do kostela nechodil. Audrey asi v Boha věřila, ale on už po tom všem, co viděl, ne. Věřil, že na světě existuje velké zlo, sám se s ním až příliš důvěrně setkal. A kdyby byl nějaký Bůh, muselo by existovat i velké dobro. Jenže za těch 46 let, co byl na světě, zjistil, že nic takového není. Že lidé sami, všemi svými skutky, musí přispívat k tomu, aby svět zůstal v rovnováze…

Z úvahy ho vytrhly malé nožky, které zadupaly po schodech. Vyšel z koupelny, a to už kolem něj smykem proběhla malá postavička, která vypadala jako jeho malá kopie. Cooper hocha chytil a zvedl do výšky, což malý kvitoval radostným vypísknutím. Otci stačil jediný pohled a polechtal ho na žebrech. Chlapcovy modré oči, které jako jediné zdědil po matce, se na něj smály. Postavil ho na zem a již s vážným výrazem ho otočil k sobě.

„Jakto, že máš ještě sváteční oblečení? Neříkala ti máma, ať se převlečeš?“

„Říkala… Omlouvám se,“ zastyděl se šestiletý chlapec a zatahal za cíp tmavomodré vestičky. Otec jej pocuchal ve vlasech a pokračoval v promluvě.

„Mně se omlouvat nemusíš. Ale matce bys měl. Tak utíkej,“ nabádal ho a malý opravdu poslechl. Cooper jej sledoval, jak doběhl k mámě, chvíli okouněl okolo, ale potom se s nervózním popotahováním vesty skutečně omluvil. Audrey mu něco říkala, ale tvářička se mu rozzářila, až když ho objala a políbila do vlasů.

Vyšel za nimi a Audrey, jen co slyšela vrznout prkna na verandě pod jeho vahou, se otočila.

„Vzal sis prášky?“ zeptala se s ustaraným výrazem a malý Harry se zaškaredil. Celý život jeho rodiny se točil kolem otcových prášků. Matka tuhle větu pronášela několikrát denně s tím smutným výrazem a otec ji vždycky ujišťoval polibkem na tvář. Tak tomu bylo i teď.

Jednou se jej zeptal, proč je máma tak smutná a otec mu vysvětlil, že je to proto, že je má všechny moc ráda a nechce, aby byli nemocní. Ten den si Harry dobře pamatoval, protože mu bylo dopřáno dokonce i pochopit proč. Seděli u večeře a otci se najednou udělalo zle, začal se třást. Vypadalo to ošklivě, máma zbledla a Harrymu se zdálo, že i trochu plakala, když se vrátila z koupelny s velkou injekcí. Po tom, co tátu odvezl strýček Harry do nemocnice, si už byl jistý, že plakala. Uložila ho do postele, a když si myslela, že spí, zavřela se v koupelně. Druhý den, když jsme jeli tátu navštívit, měla červené oči a pod nimi tmavé kruhy.

Ještě si pamatoval, že táta byl v nějaké speciální nemocnici. Byla úplně jiná než ta, kde byla máma, když se narodila jeho sestřička. Byl tam jediný pacient a byla tam spousta jiných lidí – strýček Harry, starý doktor Hayward, tátův šéf. Navíc táta vůbec nevypadal nemocně, a přesto tam musel být strašně dlouho. To máma tehdy vypadala mnohem hůř a pustili ji z velké nemocnice, kde byla spoustu jiných maminek, za pár dní. Audrey se na klíně pohnula malá ručka.

„Ještě spinkej, holčičko,“ pohladila ji prstem po tváři a malá Laura se zase spokojeně vrátila k spánku. Nikdo jí nikdy neřekl jinak a Harry si často lámal hlavu, jestli někdy byla nějaká velká Laura, jako on měl svého velkého strýčka Harryho.

„Můžu si potom hrát u potoka?“ zeptal se nakonec, když se vracel do domu, aby se tedy převlékl. Matka jenom s úsměvem kývla a otec jej pohladil po vlasech.

„Přijdu za tebou. Postavíme hráz.“

To Harrymu stačilo, aby šťastně odsprintoval do domu. Ve dveřích se ještě otočil a viděl otce, jak se láskyplně sklání k matce, aby ji políbil, a pak je obě začal pomalu houpat, aby malá Laura klidněji spala…

 

Najednou to znovu ucítil. Hrudník se mu naplňoval bolestí a on zalapal po dechu. Trvalo to jenom moment, než si uvědomil, že je vzhůru ve své posteli, ve vlastním malém, bílém pokoji za mřížemi. A trvalo to jen zlomek momentu, než si vzpomněl na všechno ostatní. Na všechny ty prosby a křik. Na všechnu tu krev – její vpíjející se do bílých přikrývek, jeho vlastní zalévající modré dlaždičky koupelny. A v tu chvíli prozření začal křičet. Jedna z postav v bílém plášti se oddělila od davu, v ruce držíc injekční stříkačku. Zamrkal slzícíma očima a snažil se v té tváři najít alespoň náznak známých rysů. Marně.


End file.
